


The most beautiful sound

by yuuwaku



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thorinduil - Fandom
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Canon Divergence, Chronological canon divergence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Thorin, Slow Build, Spirit Animals, The Silmarillion References, Top!Thorin, Young Thorin, Young Thranduil, bottom!Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hundreds of years, dwarves and elves have shared a whole story of hatred and betrayal, luckily, that was starting to change at least between the elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor, after Smaug had been defeated thanks to their alliance. Whereas Azog is gathering his armies to attack the free races of Middle Earth, Thorin and Thranduil build up a complicated friendship between them... Could everything be a matter of fate?</p><p>This story will feature young Thorin and young Thranduil. Expect drama, romance, adventure and fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here I bring you my first Thorinduil. I've been wanting to write a fic of them for a while and finally found a good plot, I hope. 
> 
> This is the first part of what its intended to be a long fic full of drama and romance. 
> 
> Please, notice I'm not a english native speaker. Special thanks to my Beta reader LondonFan *hugs*

Things have changed a lot in Erebor lately. Ever since Smaug had finally been defeated by the alliance between dwarves and elves, a whole new era of peace and prosperity started to reign for both realms. However, too many had died. King Thrór fell in battle and now his heir Thráin would become the new king under the mountain.

Thráin and his young son Thorin, knew well that without the help from the elves they would surely had died from the fire of Smaug the dragon, and that was the reason why the dwarves of Erebor would be forever grateful to the elves, and specially to their king, Oropher.

And this was a first.

For hundreds of years, both kin shared a whole story of hatred, and ages of betrayal lay behind them - but luckily, that was starting to change at least between the elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor, although the other elves and dwarfs communities looked at the growing friendship with growing suspicion.

Six months had passed since the victory, and in that time, both dwarves and elves had to work hard to start rebuilding all the things that had been destroyed by Smaug, not just in the Lonely Mountain but in its surroundings as well.

A week ago, Thráin sent a formal invitation to the Elvenking Oropher and his son Thranduil to come to Erebor for his coronation. Also, he wanted to thank them for all the help the dwarves received from the elves during the battle and ever since. Despite sending his help with food and different sorts of supplies, the truth was, that King Oropher had been unable to visit Erebor since the final battle due his own duties in the Woodland Realm, not giving the soon to be new king of the dwarves the chance to thank him properly for his help.  

Thráin and prince Thorin were now waiting in the throne room for the guests of the coronation ceremony to arrive. The most important of the dwarven families would be there, all together with King Bard of Lake Town and the elves of Mirkwood.

Whereas Thráin and Oropher had met several times during the years, their sons barely knew each other, they just met briefly during the battle against Smaug. Thorin felt something strange when they met for the first time back then, if he had to put a name on it, the feeling would be curiosity, curiosity towards him. The elves and the dwarves were nothing alike; whereas his own kin loved the rocks and the mountains, the elves seemed to be bound to the forest and nature. Still, this elf in particular had something different about him than the rest of his kin, Thorin could sense it.

The term curiosity didn't fit entirely though. Thorin was indeed what you could call a curious person, always wandering around, trying to learn as much as he could about all sort of things. His father once said that one day, his behavior would cause him problems. Still, Thorin couldn't help himself.

"My Lord, the Elvenking and his retinue have arrived in Erebor," Balin informed him. He was both an adviser and a close friend to Thorin.

"Let them in," commanded Thráin.

The guards stepped aside and opened the doors to the throne room. Immediately, King Oropher and Prince Thranduil walked in, followed by some other elves, their guards. Both bowed slightly as a gesture of respect for the king under the mountain. Almost immediately, Thranduil turn his gaze to the dwarf prince.

Thorin felt a bit nervous. It was common knowledge that looking at an elf was somehow magical, like if those immortal creatures were surrounded by a charming spell. However, it wasn't the first time Thorin had elves in front of him, so he knew his own nervousness wasn't because he had one of this ethereal beings there, no... he felt something different, but he couldn't really tell what was it yet. He only knew that Thranduil's presence definitely affected him in some strange way.   

Thráin approached Oropher and Thranduil, smiled, and bowed slightly.

"Welcome, King Oropher and Prince Thranduil, friends of the Dwarves of Erebor," Thráin announced.

"Thank you, Thráin son of Thrór, for the invitation."

"After the coronation, we've prepared a little welcome party to celebrate this day, I'll be pleased if you were to accompany me and my son Thorin. I hope you remember him."

Thranduil was the first to reply. "I do remember him." 

Mysterious creatures the elves were, Thorin thought. Always so perfect as if they were made of white marble, barely showing any kind of emotion on their beautiful faces. So it came as no surprise that Thranduil wasn't smiling when he answered, however, Thorin could almost tell that the elf was pleased to be there. There was something in his gaze that made the dwarven prince think that way.

Despite his initial nervousness, Thorin really wanted to spend more time with the elf prince. The party after his father's coronation would be a good chance to get to know him better and to satisfy his curiosity towards that mysterious being.

With an elegant movement with his hand, Thráin motioned to one of his guards to escort the elves to their assigned places near the throne. One by one, the others guests arrived, were welcomed by father and son, and when finally everyone was in their seats, the coronation ceremony began.

***

After the ceremony, a splendid meal was served, a wonderful feast to celebrate the new King under the mountain. Some traditional dwarven music – a beautiful combination of harps with other string and wind instruments – started to play in the background, accentuating the conversation of the guests. The new king of Erebor, King Oropher and King Bard were chatting casually about the amazing flavour of the wine that Oropher had brought as a gift to Thráin.

Meanwhile, despite the fact that the princes were sitting side by side, Thorin cursed himself for being unable to start a proper conversation with Prince Thranduil. He had been trying to since the feast had begun, but only received monosyllabic answers in return. How was he supposed to get to know Thranduil better – and satisfy his curiosity – when the other barely exchanged a word with him?

The dwarf decided to try one last time, promising himself that if it didn't work again, he would give up for good.

"Prince Thranduil, I heard you elves are fond of music. May I ask what you think about our traditional music?"

"It's not bad." And then silence again.

With a snort, the dwarf prince decided that this was it, he had enough of trying to worm some words out of this elf. Sad to spend the rest of the evening with no conversation at all, he rested his chin upon the hand and observed the playing of the musicians.

All of a sudden, a giggle caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, saw the source of the giggle, that was none other than Prince Thranduil himself.

"Is something funny?" The dwarf furrowed his brow.

"Oh yes." Another giggle. "You."

The answer took Thorin by surprise. Had the elf been playing with him the whole night?

"Tell me, prince Thorin, why do you want talk with me so badly?"

Thorin's cheeks flushed a little. "It's just a thing of manners to offer conversation to your guests."

"Is that the only reason?" Thranduil asked with a smirk.

Thorin cursed the elf internally, why must those creatures be such smartasses? Or maybe it was just this elf in particular.

He hesitated before replying, well aware of the intense gaze upon him. "I experience a strange feeling when I have you around. I don't know what it is, and I don't like not knowing. That's why. Are you satisfied?" The grumpy tone was a facade of his nervousness.

"Oh."

"So now, if you're done playing around, would you mind telling me what you really thing about our music?"

The elf closed his eyes briefly, all his senses focused on the music. "It amazes me."

"Really?" Before Thorin could come up with a witty response, the elf continued, eyes still closed.

"I particularly enjoy the sound of nandë."

"Nandë?"

"Yes, nandë, or harp, as you would call it in the common speech." 

Thorin observed quietly how the elf seemed to be elsewhere right now.

"It reminds me of the sound of the Sea..."

"You seem rather nostalgic."

Thranduil finally blinked and was back on earth, but added nothing else to the matter.

"I can't play the harp." In the very moment he said it, Thorin cursed himself for saying it.

"I figured."

"But I can learn. I'm a fast learner," Thorin said, his body straightening proudly "Father always say my curiosity for things make me reach all my goals. And now I'm genuinely curious."

"About playing the harp?" Thranduil looked at him with a playful look.

"Of course." Was the elf expecting a different answer?

The lips of the elf prince curled up a little, but enough for Thorin to see it "You're quite funny, I have to say, Prince Thorin."

"Thorin."

The elf tilted his head without understanding.

"Just call me Thorin, enough with formalities." The dwarf had a decisive look upon his face. "Besides, father said you're quite young for an elf, equivalent of my own age more and less."

"Fair enough, Thorin." The elf reached out his hand to the dwarf. "In that case I'll be just Thranduil." There was a brief pause before Thranduil continued. "King Thráin said that your realm is a beautiful place. Unfortunately, last time I was here I did not have the chance to see it because of the dragon."

"I bet our mountain is more beautiful than your forest," Thorin stated proudly. 

Thranduil just smirked mockingly. "I'll have to see that with my own eyes..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again LondonFan for taking time to beta my fics, you're awesome :)

Seven days had passed by since King Oropher and Prince Thranduil had arrived in Erebor for the coronation of King Thráin. While it had at first only been intended to invite them to celebrate the important event, the kings ended up taking advantage of the time to discuss several important issues concerning the reconstruction of Dale. There was still a lot of work to do.

Meanwhile, Thorin and Thranduil had spent some time walking around Erebor and Dale - one showing and explaining the wonders of his realm, and the other listening closely and looked at the beautiful places in delight and amazed silence.

During that time, Thorin discovered a lot of interesting things about  Thranduil. The elf prince wasn't very chatty, however, he seemed to always find the right words to say in every situation. He liked to be quiet and pay attention to all the minor details of the things around him that Thorin did not deem so important - like the sound of the water flowing in the river, or the birds singing in the forest.

That afternoon, Thorin had planned to show the elf prince one of his favourite forests which lay relatively close to Erebor, and they were only escorted there by Dwalin and Glorfindel - their personal guards.

The place had a variety of trees which was typical for that area of Middle-earth. But Thorin never paid much attention to the trees - he was more interested in the gemstones hidden in the forest. If one knew enough about gems, one could find some rare specimens in the most remote places.

"Look at that, Thranduil!" Thorin was pointing out a strange deep-blue precious stone laying on the river bank. "I bet you don't have this sort of beautiful gemstones in Mirkwood."

The dwarf was expecting a scathing reply as usual, but it never came. Furrowing his brow, he started to look around for the elf.

"My Lord, don't go too far away. The king entrusted me your protection," a concerned Dwalin warned, observing how his prince was too far away for his taste, whereas Glorfindel followed Thorin with his gaze but said nothing.

"Yes, yes..." Thorin rolled his eyes. There was no need for his guard - and, in turn, his father - to be so overprotective. He was young but not an idiot, plus he was very good with the sword. He could take care of himself, for Mahal's sake! "You can go back to Erebor already, Dwalin!"

"But, my Lord, your father said -"

Thorin didn't let him finish and turned to Glorfindel. "Thranduil and I will go back in a while." The elf simply bowed in agreement, and Thorin went to cross the river.

"Weren't you supposed to guard the elf prince?" Dwalin complained as Glorfindel stepped next to him. Prince Thorin had always been reckless, wandering around on his own, no matter where he was, and apparently, the young elf prince seemed to share that quality.

Glorfindel didn't even bother to look at him. "Prince Thranduil doesn't need a guard. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He has been trained in the arts of fight since he was an elfling."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I am his friend."

At that answer, Dwalin frowned, but headed towards the castle alongside Glorfindel.

 

***

 

Thorin soon spotted the elf prince on the other side of the river. He was apparently observing a young white stag from a safe distance. The creature was strangely beautiful, the dwarf thought, surrounded by a mysterious glow - almost like a halo. The elf extended a hand towards the animal that stood, staring, a few metres away from him.

" _Come here. Don't be scared._ "

The stag seemed to understand the language because he stealthily started to approach the elf. The sudden sound of footsteps coming from behind Thranduil scared the stag away, though, and he almost trotted away immediately.

The elf ran after the creature in no time. Thorin blinked once and, without even thinking, followed the elf deep into the forest.

 

***

 

After fifteen minutes of running after Thranduil, Thorin cursed the height difference between them and his innate agility. Where on earth was the elf now? Thorin was a very good tracker, but taking into account that it was an elf who he was trying to chase, his skill didn't matter very much. Still, he didn't give up until he finally found a track, and followed it. It lead him into a hidden cave in the middle  of the forest.

From the distance he observed how Thranduil was gently caressing the white stag while whispering something in Elvish. The animal seemed to lean into the touch of the elf. It was a beautiful sight.

"You can come now, he won't run away," Thranduil said quietly without even looking at Thorin. The dwarf swallowed before approaching them slowly. He stopped right behind the elf, afraid of moving any closer and scaring the stag again.

"There, put your hand on here."

Thorin hestitated for a moment but finally put his hand on the animal's neck, just where Thranduil had pointed at. Intuitively, he started to caress the stag, feeling a strange calmness while doing so. It was like the animal could transfer its emotions to the dwarf.

Thranduil stepped away, letting the dwarf slowly caress the stag. The animal seemed to be very relaxed and eventually laid down on the stone soil, still enjoying the attention the dwarf provided.

"He likes you."

The touching of the mysteriously beautiful creature was like being spell-bound, and it wasn't until Thranduil spoke that Thorin remembered what he was doing here. "You left," he said. He didn't want to sound as accusatory as he did.

"You scared him."

"Don't do that again."

Thranduil was his usual emotionless self, but the dwarf could see in the elf's eyes that he did not like being commanded. "Even though we are at peace now, our kin have enemies all around Middle-earth. It is not wise to go into an unknown forest on your own."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need any kind of protection." The elf straightened proudly. "I can fight and protect myself."

Thorin smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure of that." His hand stopped caressing the stag - the animal had fallen asleep under his touch.

He was about to give the elf roughly fifty more reasons why he shouldn't behave so recklessly in a foreign land when Thranduil left the cave quietly.

He had some nerves, that elf! First of all, he did not even acknowledge that Thorin had taken him into his favourite forest, and then he left him alone without saying a word! With a final look at the stag, Thorin stepped out of the cave.

Thranduil, of course, was already gone.

Thorin snorted in frustraion. "You idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Apparently, the elf hadn't left but wanted to play hide and seek. He was nowhere to be seen.

"No-one," Thorin replied quickly. "Wait. Where...?"

"Look up." The elf prince had climbed a pine tree a few metres away from Thorin and was now resting on a branch, legs dangling freely. "Come."

The dwarf pursed his lips and approached the tree. Even though he did not possess the innate ability of the elf to climb trees, he managed to do so - at the end of the day, dwarves were well known for their stubbornness.

Why on earth did the elf choose the highest tree to climb?! Thorin thought weakly while climbing. But no, he would not complain out loud nor show any sign of weakness to the elf. When he was about to reach the branch the elf was sitting on, Thranduil extended a hand to help him up - but of course the dwarf refused, he needed no help, thank you very much. With more effort than expected, the dwarf reached the finish line.

Thorin blinked twice when the image of the most beautiful sunset hit him. From that height, his eyes could see Lake Town and even Mirkwood. The view of the hues of orange and yellow combined was breathtaking.

"There," the elf prince said, pointing at the thick forest far away. "There is the Woodland Realm, my home."

Thorin simply nodded, almost forgetting that he was still upset about Thranduil leaving him alone without a word for the second time that day. Still, he didn't want to start an argument, it didn't feel right in the face of such a fine, majestic view.

"Is it as beautiful as they say?" His father had once described the Woodland Realm as a wicked place, but strangely captivating with its beauty.

Thranduil nodded. "You have to see it, Thorin." His words were sincere. No teasing.

"Will you show me?" As soon as the sentence had left his mouth, Thorin felt his cheeks grow warm, and flushed. "Someday," he added quickly.

The elf giggled amused. "Is that a promise? That you want me to show you around?"

"It is indeed a promise. And let me tell you, I always keep my promises."

Both princes gazed at the landscape in silence. The dwarf remembered his previous argument with Dwalin; they needed to go back to Erebor soon, but he couldn't care less now. His gaze travelled to the horizon, feeling like all his worries flew away in that very moment. He just felt the beautiful view surrounding him and the presence of the elf sitting right next to him - and he enjoyed it. Immensely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Hope you're liking the story so far :) I'm currently working on chapter 6 so stay tunned for more updates soon ;)
> 
> LondonFan you're an awesome BETA! :D

It's curious how fast one year can pass by. Those were the thoughts of Thorin when he realized that the first anniversary of his father's coronation would be in a week.  
  
He was in his chambers, with Balin seated in front of him, surrounded by piles of paperwork. Now that he was the heir of Erebor, his father entrusted him with some duties such as the ones he had spread all over his desk right now.  
  
The preparations for the feast were one of his new responsibilities. He had been sending all the official invitations for the coronation's anniversary last month, and now he and Balin were checking the confirmations of the guests.   
  
"King Bard confirms his attending," Balin said in a monotonous tone - they had been doing this for two hours, and the task started to get tedious.  
  
"Hm." Thorin was too tired to answer properly, and only scribbled the name of the King of Lake Town on the list of confirmed guests.  
  
"Here's the one from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Balin read the letter while furrowing his brow. "They won't come. The later says they're busy in Lothlórien in a mysterious tone."  
  
The prince rolled his eyes. "Typical of the elves, talking in riddles."  
  
Balin quirked a brow, not really understanding the meaning of that comment. Still, he didn't give it too much thought and proceeded with the next confirmation. "And this one is from King Oropher of Mirkwood. He says..." Balin did a quick reading to finally conclude, "he won't come, but his son, prince Thranduil, will."  
  
Thorin's heart skipped a beat. The name of that elf in particular made him look at the last drawer of his desk subconsciously, which didn't go unnoticed by his older friend.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
With a blink, the prince was back to earth. "No, nothing."  
  
But his friend knew him better. "You two did get along, didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know if getting along is the proper term..." Thorin simply shrugged, not giving away any emotion on his face.  
  
"I remember you two used to hang out during the days the elves of Mirkwood stayed here for the coronation." Then Balin smiled at him softly. "I dare to think he fancied your company, Thorin. You were pretty much the only person he was talking to."  
  
The prince couldn't help a cynical laugh. "If I have to be honest, he's not very chatty, you know."  
  
"Maybe not, but still," Balin smiled gently.  
  
Thorin sighed. "Would you mind if we finish this tomorrow morning? I'm tired."  
  
Balin didn't objected of course, and left the room quietly with a bow. Soon enough, Thorin's thoughts were revolving around the elf prince again. Had it really been a year since the last time they met? Obviously yes, but it didn't feel like that. At least not for Thorin.  
  
His gaze traveled once more to the last drawer of the desk. He hesitated before finally opening it, and took the wooden box that was resting there. That box contained something that Thorin wanted to hide from curious gazes. There laid the letters he wrote to Thranduil but never sent to him. And once again he wondered: why didn't he send them to the elf prince? Well, it was plain and simple; he couldn't.  
  
He started to write a letter every once in a while - he didn't write anything particularly interesting, just random stuff about his daily life in Erebor. The problem started the moment he was about to send the first letter, he realized that his heart felt anxious; anxious to receive a reply from Thranduil; anxious of seeing him again; anxious to spend more time with him. And then he wondered why he would feel such eagerness at the mere thought of him? He didn't know, so he decided it was better to not send him any of those letters until he knew the answer to that question. As ironic as it sounds, he couldn't help but keep writing him from time to time - as if he was writing some sort of diary to the elf, saving each of the unsent letters inside the wooden box.   
  
During his stay in the Lonely Mountain, Thranduil and him had spent long hours wandering around Erebor and its surroundings. It's true that Thranduil wasn't much of a chatty person, but they did had long conversations - nothing profound, most of the time they were just teasing each other really. With a laugh, Thorin remembered the feast of the coronation, when Thranduil had been ignoring him on purpose to tease him. After that night, a kind of a friendship was born between them, and from that day and on, they spent most of their time in each other's company.  
  
He remembered the farewell as if it was yesterday. Thranduil and King Oropher spent nearly three weeks there, and their duties in the Woodland Realm couldn't wait any longer. King Thráin and Thorin said their good bye at the entrance of the palace as the tradition stated. Thranduil had reached his hand out to him and he took it. The moment they shook hands, he had that feeling again - the same feeling that had washed over him when they had met for the first time. He still remembered how Thranduil stared at him as if he was waiting for something, for him to say something... What could that possibly be? Thorin didn't know. The only thing he did know was that in the moment their hands separated, a tiny part of him had broken in an inexplicable way.  
  
Was all of this happening because of the curiosity the elf inspired in him? He wondered again.  
  
He ruffled his hair in frustration. The thing is, maybe meeting him again would be the perfect chance to calm himself down and to stop this growing anxiety.   
  
With one last sigh he proceeded with the paper work for a couple more hours before going to sleep, accompanied a restless dream.  
  
***  
  
The big day finally arrived.  
  
Dwarves from all over Middle Earth had come for the celebration of the first anniversary of the coronation of their king. Along with them, other distinguished guests from other kin were stepping in one by one to present their respects to king Thráin.  
  
Thorin was standing beside his father as always, trying to suppress his eagerness to see the elf once more.  
  
And the longed announcement finally came: "Prince Thranduil of the Woodland Realm." The elf stepped in, all regal and elegance, and even more beautiful than Thorin remembered. It took a couple of seconds for the dwarf to realize he didn't come alone. "And Gandalf the Grey, my Lord."  
  
Like a year ago, Tranduil's gaze was immediately on Thorin. Both looked into each other's eyes without saying a word. It was the Dwarven king who broke the silence: "Welcome once more to Erebor, Prince Thranduil. I hope your father is in good health."  
  
The eye contact was finally broken. "Yes. Thank you for your concern, King Under the Mountain." A courtesy bow. "My father sends me to congratulate you on such a special occasion. He sends his regrets for not coming himself." Thráin nodded in understanding.  
  
The king's gaze was now focused on the wizard. "Gandalf the Grey, I'm glad you could make it, even though we couldn't send you an invitation. Not having a fixed address is a problem, my friend."  
  
"Oh, indeed King Thráin, indeed, but as you see I managed to come in time for the celebration on this glorious day."  
  
"Yes. Although something tells me you're not here only for my coronation anniversary festivities." The wizard only smiled, in that mysterious way so characteristic of his, not denying the dwarf's statement.  
  
Thorin immediately felt Thranduil's intense gaze upon him once more, and he smiled.  
  
***  
  
The feast was over so the musicians started to play, exactly as it had happened last year.  
  
"This music of yours is beautiful."  
  
Thorin didn't needed to turn around to recognize the owner of that soft voice. "I'm glad you're still fond of our music. It's part of our custom to play traditional dwarven music for special occasions, as you can see."  
  
"I know." Thorin finally turned to face Thranduil, who was standing right next to him, both in a corner of the great hall where the celebration were taking place. "I did some research during this past months." The dwarf tilted his head without understanding. "I find your kin very intriguing and interesting." Thorin couldn't help a giggle. "Does that amuse you?"  
  
"Yeah, you must be the first elf finding my race interesting and may I dare to say, entertaining?"  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "Maybe." The music kept playing in the background, it was the solo of the harps. Thranduil closed his eyes, enjoying it until it finished, then he turned to face the dwarf and asked: "How have you been, Thorin?" The dwarf smiled before answering.  
  
Both princes talked for a while - nothing profound, just a simple chat about random stuff that happened to them during last year. Thorin soon realized his initial eagerness seemed to disappear as the conversation grew. Thranduil had this strange effect of bringing peace to his heart when he was around. Maybe that was another quality of his kin? Yes, it had to be that.   
  
"I'd like to pay another visit to your forest tomorrow." Thranduil said after a comfortable silence. "Will you accompany me?"  
  
Thorin turned to the elf faster than intended, barely able to hide his surprised look for the unexpected request. Thranduil wasn't looking at him, though. "Oh, yes... err, of course I will."  
  
"Good."  
  
From the opposite site of the room, Gandalf was chatting lively with a little tipsy Thráin. The dwarf never noticed the wizard watching at the distance at his son and the elven prince.  
  
"If it wasn't because I'm seeing this with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it." Gandalf shook his head in amusement "A dwarf and an elf... who would have thought it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D firstly, I'll like to thank you all for your amazing comments on my other Thorinduil fic "There is a thin line between love and hate" I'm still overwhelmed by the positive response! Thank you all <3
> 
> As for this fic, some clarifications; the first part of the fic, which will be at least until chapter 11, will focus on Thorin's POV, simply because it makes more sense I believe, then it might include Thranduil's POV as well, haven't decided yet. Do you like it this way? Tell me you opinion in that, please.
> 
> I'm currently finishing chapter 7, the reason I don't update more chapters now it's because I may change a few things in adition to make the story better, but don't worry I'll update them as soon as I can.
> 
> *Kementári = The Valar Yavanna in elvish
> 
> Thanks to my BETA LondonFan :)
> 
> With that said; enjoy!!

It was nearly midmorning when Gandalf stepped into the king's chambers. He had respectfully attended the coronation anniversary festivities of last night and enjoyed the celebrations, but the bussiness that brought him to Erebor could wait no more.

With a gesture of his hand, Thráin offered a seat to the wizard.

 

"Tell me what brought you here, Gandalf, I know it has little to do with the celebrations."

"I wish you were wrong, My Lord, but indeed I'm here to bring you some bad news that could affect your kingdom," Gandalf said and cleared his throat.

"Speak," Thráin ordered.

"The enemy," was all Gandalf said. He was known for ominous announcements, after all.

Thráin said nothing, allowing the other to continue with his explanation.

"You might have defeated Smaug but I'm afraid he was only a piece of a much bigger plan, a plan orchestrated by more powerful and evil forces than we all could ever imagine."

"What can possible be more evil than a dragon?" Thráin asked, brow furrowing in concentration.

Gandalf hesitated for a moment. "I'm afraid I only have suspicions by now. I heard rumors, whispers, during my trips, all of the same kind. The high elven Lords hasve been discussing this issue, although none of them seem to believe the rumors as much as I do, unfortunately." The wizard seemed older and tired as he leant back and kept speaking. "There's only one certain thing, though: legions of orcs and other evil creatures are reagrupating and they have only one purpose - to destroy the free races of Middle-earth."

The dwarf reminded silent for a while, thinking, processing the information that Gandalf had given to him. "What is your advice, my friend?"

"I recommend you to be especially cautious. Double the vigilance on the borders." The wizard stood up, he was visibly nervous. "They have sent spys, be careful who you trust." Thráin nodded, hoping those evil forces would remain a rumour, a threat, and not become reality. His kin had already suffered enough.

***

"It hasn't changed much as you can see."

Thranduil didn't answer, he only stared at the forest, enjoying the feeling of the nature running through his veins.

The elf and the dwarf were alone this time. Thorin had kind of lied to Dwalin on where they were going, so no guard would bother them and they could spend time together, just the two of them. And why do you want that? he asked himself. Well, it's because he seems to be more confortable and open when we're alone, he immediately answered. God, those internal discussions were driving him crazy! It never happened - unless that elf appeared in his life.

A chuckle brought him back to earth. "You're funny."

"You keep saying that." Thorin frowned.

"Yes, sometimes you make those faces, like you are thinking too much about something," Thranduil grinned.

If only you knew... Thorin smirked.

"I read there're lots of beautiful gem stones hidden in this forest."  
Thorin puffed his chest proudly. "Last year I wanted to show them to you but," he shrugged, gaining a smile from the elf.

"I wonder where that stag is." Thranduil's gaze was elsewhere for a moment.

"I've been in this forest on countless ocassions, and have seen it only once, and it was during that one time with you." Thorin's answer was received in silence. "We have a few stags in this forest but never have I seen a white one... besides, that one had this mysterious halo..." The memories of the animal were vivid in his mind. "It was like falling into a spell while looking at it."

"This was exactly what it was," Thranduil nodded.

"What do you mean?" Thorin wanted to understand.

"I don't think it was even really an animal." Thranduil rested his palm on a tree closest to him. "I believe it was a spirit of the forest, dressed up as a stag. They take form of animals and behave like them. Those forest spirits are sent as messengers from beyond the Sea by Kementári, but it's been an age since the last time they were sent to Middle-earth." His eyes grew colder all of the sudden. "You're not suppose to see them. Only the high Lords of my kin -which are deeply entwined with them in heart and soul,- can see them."

"But I saw it, and I touched it. Are you sure it was a spirit of the forest and not an ordinary stag?"

"I'm sure, and that's something I don't understand either. Why can you see it?"

Thorin kept walking beside him, leaving the elf alone with his thoughts. Truth is, he talked about this with Balin, he explained their little encounter with the mysterious white stag, but the wisdom of his friend couldn't provide an answer this time. Balin strongly advised him to not be around the stag in case he saw it again. "There's something I don't like about this," he had said, visibely worried.

"Why isn't your dwarf guard here with you today?"

"It's his day off," Thorin answered with a smirk. The elf quirked a brow. Fine, that had been a bad joke. "I kind of let Dwalin think we would go to Dale..."

"Is that so?"

Thorin shrugged.

"And why would you do that? Why lie to him?"

The dwarf felt his cheeks flushing a little. That meddling elf! Always wanting to know too much! "That is none of your concern." The words left his mouth to be immediately regretted. "I mean..." Thranduil apparently didn't take offense but Thorin wanted to apologize, somehow, but couldn't find the words.

Balin and Dwalin, the brothers who were his closests friends, often quarreled him for his lack of tact on choosing the right words on certain delicate subjects. And if he was honest with himself, he had to agree with them. No matter how hard Balin tried to teach him that, he was just impulsive, and spoke his mind openly without giving it a second thought. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it was when he was a child, but still, and the moments when he was more aware of this defect was when Thranduil was around him. The elf wasn't very chatty, that's true, but still he managed to find the right words on every occasion, and Thorin admired that, deeply. Someday he would be the king of Erebor, and a king needed to be not lyny brave and wise, but also was expected to be good with the words and diplomacy. Would he be able to be as great his father is? Would he surpass the high expectations his father put on his shoulders? Thorin sighed, the shadow of his father was sometimes hard to deal with.

Suddenly, Thranduil stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is something wrong?" Thorin asked quietly.

But Thranduil had no chance to response because all of the sudden wargs apeared from nowhere and attacked them.

Thorin drew his sword in no time and fought with two of them, stabbing the first in the loin and beheaded the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Thranduil was having his own fight with another warg. That warg was bigger than the others, most likely the commander of the pack. Another warg jumped over the dwarf, this time it was harder to fight back, the beast was very strong. Two stabs but he failed twice, a low growl came from the distance making Thorin turning his head in that direction. The view made his heart skip a beat; the giant warg clawed deeply on the right arm of the elf.

There was blood, a lot of blood, dripping down the lenght of the arm.

Still, the elf managed to fight back and finally could thrust the blade of his sword in the stomach of the beast, unfortunately though, the weapon got stuck in the the warg. With panic in his eyes, Thorin saw how another warg was about to attack the elf from behind. Thranduil soon realised the presence of the warg behind him but it was too late, the beast would behead him... or at least that would have happened if it wasn't for a certain arrow which spiked the warg's neck deeply, killing it instantly. In an adrenaline rush, the dwarf had finally stabbed his own enemy and had reached for the crossbow on his back, shooting the warg to death.

Thorin was still panting, looking around for more enemies, but there were none, all the wargs had been defeated and their bodies were resting all over the forest glade. Thranduil was catching his breath, eyes still open wide due to the thought of a certain death seconds before; if it hadn't been for the dwarf he would have died, surely.

Thorin was by his side in no time, concern written all over his face.

"Are you all right?"

Thranduil swallowed hard, "Yes." His voice was lower than usual when he spoke. "You..."

"I'm fine. Come on, we have to go back to the mountain, we have to warn the others." His eyes traveled over the injured arm of the elf. "Your arm..." With all the carefulness he was capable of, he took it, observing the injuries with worry. The delicate skin of Thranduil was covered in blood, and that hurt. His heart hurt at that view "There's not much I can do now since I didn't bring any medication with me." Still, he took a deep blue handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned the wound, carefully, and once it was clean, wrapped it.

Thorin let out a frustrated growl. "I should have obeyed my father and should not have gone without any guard, damnit! I should have done what he said! It's all my fault!!"

"Thorin!" Thranduil was looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't." He shook his head. "Don't say that... it's not your fault."

"But...! Look at you, look at what could have happened!" Slowly, Thranduil put his uninjured palm over the dwarf cheek, his eyes were so soft, tender... as if he was trying to calm him, confort him through them. "You saved me." Thorin's eyes widened. "And I'll be forever grateful for that."

The hand of Thranduil didn't left Thorin's cheek. They stayed like this for a while, just looking into each other's eyes as if there was nothing else.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for your lovely comments *smooch smooch*

Thorin looked at Thranduil from a safe distance, still not sure if he should go and talk to him - the elf prince was chatting with Glorfindel in a corner of the room.  
  
After the attack of the wargs both princes went straight back to the mountain. It had been a bit difficult since Thranduil's right arm had been badly injured during the fight, but they manage to arrive there and to warn King Thráin about the attack. Thranduil had been brought to his provided chambers during his stay in Erebor and right away, the healers attended to him. In spite of not being a deathly wound, it took them a lot of effort to treat it; fortunately though, his arm would fully recover in a few days.  
  
The moment they shared before going back to Erebor also crossed Thorin's mind. That had been... well, what had that been exactly? They stayed there, in the middle of the forest staring into each other's eyes. Thorin still could remember the soft warmth of Thranduil's palm on his cheek...  
  
This had happened three days ago, and they haven't talked since.  
  
Glorfindel soon realized that Thorin was looking at them. The guard elf pointed into Thorin's direction with his head so Thranduil would look at the dwarf. Thorin dropped his gaze, still feeling ashamed by looking at the elf and his sling arm. He knew Thranduil didn't blame him for the attack, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. Who would dare to scratch the skin of such a beautiful being? The elves were fine beings, but Thranduil was by far the most beautiful amongst them. But Thorin didn't feel upset only because of that, no, he was very protective about his friends, and Thranduil had become a friend to him, and a dear one at that. Maybe it was to rush to feel this, but that's what his heart felt.   
  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Thranduil was approaching him.  
  
"I had thought you would come to visit me."   
  
Thorin jumped, surprised by the unexpected approach. The elf wasn't looking at him, which Thorin was immensely grateful for, and internally thanked Mahal for that.  
  
"Father and I have been busy." And that was true, still, he could have found time if he had wanted to, but it was better not to say so. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Your arm, the attack... everything."  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly. "I thought we already discussed that..." He put a hand comfortably on the dwarf prince's shoulder. "Please, Thorin, don't blame yourself."   
  
Once more Thorin felt his heart beating fast at the soft touch of the elf upon him, it felt so good, so warm, like he could feel how Thranduil was trying to comfort him. "I'll do my best," Thorin mumbled. Thranduil quirked a brow, not being content enough with that answer. "Alright, I won't blame myself anymore, I promise, happy?"  
  
Thranduil giggled and nodded. When the elf was about to leave and go back to Glorfindel's side, Thorin stopped him.  
  
"Hey, wait!"   
  
Thranduil stopped dead in his tracks and faced Thorin again.   
  
"I just..." _Want to spend more time with you_ , were his first thoughts but he came up with something else to say that was more politically correct. "I want to make sure your arm is ok, you still seem to be in pain. I could ask for the healers to check it."  
  
"Leave it, Thorin, I'm fine." But he seemed far from fine in Thorin's opinion - that attack from the warg had been brutal.  
  
"You sure? You don't have to lie, my friend, I won't tell anyone, I swear," Thorin joked, putting his hand on his chest dramatically at the end. Luckily his joke had the wanted effect because Thranduil features softened and a weak smile appeared on his face. "Good," Thorin breathed in relief.  
  
They were standing there, looking at each other in silence, still, Thorin wanted to make sure his friend was alright, so he decided it was the right time to give Thranduil the little surprise he had been working on for days.  
  
"Come with me, I want to show you something."   
  
Thranduil tilted his head, confused.   
  
"I know you'll like it, come on." And without even thinking, he took Thranduil's unharmed hand and lead him to his chambers.  
  
"Hold on, Thorin! Where are you taking me?" But the dwarf ignored him.  
  
It wasn't until they arrived at his rooms that the dwarf realized they were still holding hands. Thranduil's warm hand was soft like a feather touch.  
  
Reluctantly, Thorin let go of his hand and went to look for the gift.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said and the elf looked at him suspiciously, quirking a brow. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes." No hesitation.  
  
"Then wait here and close your eyes." The elven prince did as he was told, but not without pursing his lips one last time. It took Thorin a couple of minutes to stand by his friend again, this time with a big package. Softly, Thorin took Thranduil's hands and put the present on them. "Careful, it's a bit heavy." Once the package was finally securely grabbed, Thorin allowed him to open the eyes. "Now you can open them." Thorin could heard the gasp the moment Thranduil's saw what the present was.   
  
It was a harp. A travel harp made of wood in a deep blue hue.  
  
"I thought you might like it, you said you're fond of this instrument..." Thorin swallowed hard, suddenly feeling his cheeks flushing in embarrassment under the intense gaze of the elf. "This harp... I made it myself." The dwarf dropped his gaze. "Since you love the sound of it, I thought-"  
  
"I can't accept it."  
  
Thorin felt like a needle was pressed deep into his heart.  
  
Thranduil put the harp safely on a table behind Thorin. The dwarf was in silence, standing there, trying to figure out why the elf rejected his present, the present that he had been working on for days now, only to make Thranduil happy, only to make him smile, one of his beautiful smiles... but before Thorin could dig deeper into his pain, Thranduil stood behind Thorin.   
  
"I don't want to accept this because I want you to keep it to yourself."  
  
"Why?" There was no anger in his tone, but hurt. Thorin felt the soft warm of Thranduil's palm once more on his shoulder. Thorin hesitated for a moment before turning around to face him, and oh, the dwarf was so glad he did it, because what his eyes saw was the most beautiful smile he would ever see. It was a wide smile full of joy, breathtakingly bright.   
  
"If you want to give me a present, then I shall ask for you to play me a song with this instrument. You said once to me that you can't play the harp."  
  
And then Thorin remembered that first day, during the King's coronation's feast.  
  
_"I can't play the harp,"_ Thorin had said, _"but I can learn. I'm a fast learner."_  
  
Thranduil smiled.   
  
So that’s what it was then. Thranduil didn’t want to accept the harp because he wanted Thorin to learn how to play the instrument and to play for him.  
  
“A song played by you will be the best present you could give to me.”  
  
There were so many things that came across Thorin's mind now, a lot of things he could have said, but he remained silent, only feeling his fast heartbeats.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day in Dale. People were busy going from here to there, carrying all sort of materials to rebuild buildings and houses, there was still a lot of work to be done in order to return the city to its former glory during the days before the desolation of Smaug.   
  
Thorin had asked the elvenprince to accompany him to do some meetings as his father commanded, this time though, Dwalin and Glorfindel were with them. Dwalin still hadn't forgiven Thorin for lying to him the other time, but he was more worried than mad at him. An attack on the prince was something that had to be treated seriously, and the guard dwarf promised himself it wouldn't happened again, not while he's in Erebor and his friend is the prince, no sir.  
  
They arrived at the rebuild town hall of Dale.  
  
"We have to talk to King Bard about the suppliers they'll need for winter." Thranduil nodded. "Dwalin, guard the main door."  
  
"I'll watch the back door," Glorfindel offered. The dwarf prince nodded in appreciation and stepped in with Thranduil by his side. They were received by King Bard himself.  
  
"My Lords, welcome." Bard offered a seat to the guests. "Your father said he'll send you whereas he's busy treating another more important matters such as the security of your realm." His eyes traveled to Thranduil's sling arm. "I hope you're feeling better, Prince Thranduil." The elf nodded once.  
  
They talked for several minutes about the needs of the Dale people to go through the oncoming winter - fortunately the dwarfs had the Lonely Mountain as a natural refuge during cold weather. Bard's assistant gave him the agreed list of the required suppliers and they closed the deal with a firm hand shake. It was a blessing the diplomatic relationships between both kingdoms were good now, they need each other to grow prosper after the dragon.  
  
"My Lords, let me offer you a beverage before your departure back to Erebor." A servant offered a tray with two glasses.  
  
Thorin smiled, nodding."Thank you."  
  
The servant put the tray on the table and offered one glass to the dwarf, who took it. Right in the moment Thorin was about to lean the glass on his lips, with a fast move, Thranduil took the glass and smashed it on the floor. Immediately, the red wine became a white sticky substance leaving a grey toxic smoke. Before the servant could run away, Thranduil grabbed him strongly. not allowing his escape.  
  
Thorin turned to Thranduil. "I had my suspicions since the moment we stepped in," the dwarf nodded, still hardly believing what had just happened.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"No, I'm sure King Bard didn't know anything about having an infiltrated spy as one of his servants" Thráin and Gandalf nodded. Thráin gaze was serious. He approached to him and put both hands over his son.  
  
"Thorin, I'm truly sorry about all of this" his voice was trembling a little by the emotion "If something had happened to you... I'm sure their intention was to kill me, but since I couldn't attend to the meeting, I sent you and-"  
  
"Father, nothing had happened, we're lucky to have friends like Thranduil, if it wasn't for him... he saved me."   
  
Thráin hugged his son tightly. "Mahal bless him."   
  
"Is the prisoner in the dungeons?" Gandalf asked, frowning. "I'd like to speak with him. We need answers."  
  
"He killed himself before we could lock him there."  
  
"Did he say anything?"  
  
The King tried to remember. "Well, he said something... but it didn't make sense, he was mumbling."  
  
"What did he say?" Gandalf was visibly concerned.  
  
"Something like 'the One is coming'."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The sound of bubbles, boiling liquid and glass filled the room. Balin was holding a test tube with one hand whereas with the other he held a couple of athelas leafs. Ori was taking notes of all the steps the other was following. Thorin entered the room, finding his friends fully concentrated.  
  
"Good evening My Lord," Ori greeted with a bow followed by Balin.  
  
"Father said I could find you here, Balin. He wants to know how the antidote research progress it's going."  
  
The older dwarf furrowed his brows "Not much good, I'm afraid. The poison they wanted to kill you with seems very strong. It could take a while to find it"  
  
As soon as king Thráin heard about the intent of poisoning his son, he ordered to find an antidote for it, just in case there was another empoison attempt.  
  
The dwarf prince sighed and dropped all his weight on the chair next to Ori.  
  
"Are you feeling well, prince Thorin?" Ori asked a little concern due the upset face of the prince.  
  
"Yes... It's just-" But he couldn't find the right words about what was happening to him. His mind seemed to work twice as quickly as normal; firstly because of the attack attempts, of course, and secondly... his feelings were a huge mess. Thranduil had been occupying big parts of his thoughts lately, and the deeper he got to know him, more confused he had gotten. Thranduil was brave, a great warrior, and behind his cold facade, he was a caring person. The elven prince was all the things he wanted Thorin to be himself.  
  
Thorin finally concluded, "Never mind."  
  
"If I'm allowed to say, you seem rather thoughtful these past days."  
  
"Am I?"   
  
The notary dwarf nodded.   
  
"I suppose you're right," Thorin admitted with a sad smile.  
  
"Don't worry, my prince, I'm certain that Balin will find out an antidote. If someone can find an antidote for it, it's Balin, he's the best with potions and herbs, really."  
  
"You place a lot of trust in him, haven't you?"  
  
"Of course I do! He's a great herbalist, and he is such a hard worker... he won't stop until he finds the antidote."   
  
Thorin smiled.   
  
"I admire Master Balin, deeply."  
  
"You admire him?" the dwarf prince asked a little confused by Ori's honesty.  
  
"Yes, hope to be as great as he is in the future."   
  
Then Thorin observed how Ori stood up and stood by Balin's side. He was taking notes again, while looking at him cheerfully admiring the work of the older dwarf.  
  
And then it hit him; what Thorin was feeling for Thranduil was exactly that; admiration, a huge admiration towards the elven prince. He wanted to be as good as Thranduil was and couldn't help but feel attracted to him because of that. Yes, that's what it was, wasn't it?  
  
With a smile upon his face and the relief of finally being able to put the right name on his feelings for the elf, he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Thráin was looking at the sky through the aperture on the rock that served as a window. He had been thinking about this for the last past days, maybe it was too soon to have this conversation with his son but the recent events made things accelerate a little more than was initially intended.  
  
A knock on his door brought him back to earth. Thorin stepped in.  
  
"Did you call for me, father?"  
  
"Take a seat." The younger dwarf did as told. "Thorin, I've been thinking a lot lately and I'd like to ask you for something. You might think it's too soon but I ask you to at least to consider it."  
  
Thorin quirked a brow. "You're starting to make me worry, what is it, father? What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Thráin approached his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to see you happy, Thorin."  
  
The young dwarf shook his head in confusion. "I am happy, father."   
  
Thráin smiled sadly. "You might be happy, but what I wish for you is full happiness." He squeezed Thorin's shoulder slightly. "When your mother died when you were a dwarfling, you never moaned. Of course you did crie, as all of us did, but it amazed me how maturely you took the misfortune of losing her. It took me long, long years to get used to losing her, and to be honest I still miss her, every day. She was the most beautiful being I ever seen, and she was even a better person, always kind and caring. She loved us very much," Thráin explained with a nostalgic gaze.  
  
"I don't think I get where this is going," Thorin interrupted in confusion.  
  
"I want you to find love, Thorin, to get married, and be truly happy. I need to know you are, I need to know it in case something... " he paused, looking for the right words, "in case something happens to me." Thorin opened his mouth to say what surely would be a complain, so Thráin quickly continued. "You're still young, son, and surely not aware of all the dangers my position carries. Those two attempts might be just the beginning, and Gandalf assures me our enemies haven't been defeated. Someday they'll attack again - not just Erebor, but the all free realms of Middle Earth." Thráin looked him straight in the eye with a serious gaze. "Promise me, Thorin, promise me you'll do your best to find it, to find your One, and once you find it, don't let it go, no matter what, just be happy."  
  
Thorin felt his heart ache at the meaning behind those words."You're not going to die father! We won't allow it! We'll fight back!"   
  
Thráin didn't flinch. "Promise me, son."  
  
Thorin wanted to complain, to assure his father what he was saying was just nonsense and that everything would be just fine for all of them, yet, deep down in his heart he knew his father was right.  
  
Thorin nodded slowly after a while. "I promise."   
  
Thráin smiled and squeezed his shoulder one last time before Thorin left the room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Thorin couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had had with his father before. To be honest with himself, he never thought too much about finding his One, those matters didn't really bother him, at least not yet.  
  
Still, he could understand his father's concerns. For dwarfs, finding their One means the completion of one's heart. Of course, they could still live without it, but for those unfortunate dwarfs who wouldn't find their one, there would always be something missing in their hearts - an emptiness that nothing could fill. no matter what.   
  
Thorin hadn't felt any kind of romantic attraction for anyone yet, though. The closest thing he felt to that was the strong attraction he felt towards his elven friend, but that was a completely different story, wasn't it? If he was honest with himself, at first, he had had his doubts about what sort of feelings Thranduil had woken in him, but now everything was clear; his attraction was just a deep, strong admiration towards him, nothing else -he had Ori to thank for since he was the one to put light on the matter. Yes, but, still...  
  
Thorin ruffled his hair. Why did he feel a certain pull, a specific pain in his heart whenever his thoughts travelled to the elf, whenever he was around him? A deep sigh of frustration left his lips. Anyway, despite the fact of not being really interested in romantic stuff by now, he decided to listen to his father's advice once more and try to pay more attention on those matters from now on. He may not find his One, but his father would be happy for him to at least try it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Thráin recommended Thorin to talk, to talk more to the heirs of the noble houses of Erebor -not that was an obligation to mate with someone from a noble family, but it would be easier to deal with if his One were one of them.  
  
But that proved to be harder than expected. He didn't know if it was because of his lack of conversation skills; or if it was because his head was elsewhere -namely wanting to spend more time with his friend Thranduil.  
  
After another boring conversation during lunch time, Thorin noticed how Glorfindel didn't miss a glimpse of what he was doing and with who he was talking. On the other hand, the elven prince was nowhere to be seen. Was his injured arm still hurting that much so he had to be resting in his chambers? That was unlikely but if so, he should act like a good friend and go to visit him this time.  
  
"So this is what I did, my Lord," the dwarven lady - what was her name again?-, explained something apparently interesting but Thorin didn't hear most of that. "Oh, allow me." Before Thorin knew it, her hand was on his hair, taking her time on doing something in his hair. "There," she added finally, "your beautiful braid was hiding behind all those locks." But Thorin didn't hear the last part, something had caught the dwarf prince's attention; out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Thranduil's back leaving the dinner room. That part of the room had been dark but he could swear it had been his elven friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go now." And before the other could complain about the abrupt abandon, the prince followed Thranduil's steps to the hall.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
Thorin blinked twice. Did he just imagine that? Did his eyes tricke him? Thorin sighed, not knowing anymore what the hell was wrong with him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The dwarven prince woke up the next morning due to the sound of a maid knocking at the door of his bedroom. After putting on a shirt -he usually slept in his pants-, he opened the door and let the maid in.  
  
"My Lord, here is your breakfast." The servant put the tray on the table. "And this is a letter Prince Thranduil gave to me to give you, sir."  
  
Thorin eyes widened. In a fast move he took the envelope and ask for the maid to leave him alone.  
  
He had a bad feeling about the content of the letter. With trembling hands he ripped it open and read the letter.  
  
  
_Dear Thorin,_  
  
_I'd like to apologize for my unannounced departure. My father asked me to return to the Woodland Realm as soon as possible to treat a an important matter._  
  
_I'd like to thank you for your hospitality during my stay in Erebor, you've been very generous and kind to me and my guard._  
  
_I wish you all the best,_  
  
_Thranduil_  
  
  
  
And that was it? Nothing about when he would return to Erebor? Nothing about when they'd meet again...? What matter could have been so important for Thranduil to not even wait until the morning to depart? ...to not say goodbye, even... to him?  
  
To Thorin that letter sounded like a farewell, a long time farewell... and he didn't liked it, he felt abandoned. Now that he got used to seeing him every day and having Thranduil around him... Thorin felt his heart ache just at the mere thought of them not seeing each other for a long time.  
  
His eyes traveled to the blue harp that had been left there, forgotten. He took it and started to play it, still very clumsily, but every note played felt like a sad lament.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinks will start to get interesting from now on, promise ;)

"I'm glad your father decided to send you on this special mission," Gandalf finally broke the silence.

They'd been riding for three hours now, in complete silence. Thorin had been engrossed in his thoughts since their departure from Erebor that morning.

"Hope we get there soon," he grumbled, his backside hurting a little from all the long hours in the saddle.

"You have to be patient, Prince Thorin, we still have a long journey ahead of us." The wizard smiled while putting emphasis on the word 'patience'.

It had been two long weeks since Thranduil left Erebor with just a brief farewell letter. Thorin knew something was wrong with Thranduil, he felt foreboded. And that was why - when his father, the king, had talked to Gandalf about having to go see king Oropher immediately to tell him the recent news about their enemies - Thorin had offered to go himself as well and accompany the wizard during the task.

And patience wasn't one of Thorin's best virtues; not at all, and apparently Gandalf knew it as well.

"We better rest no more than strictly necessary, I want to be there as soon as possible," Thorin decided.

And that's exactly what they did.

 

***

 

When Thorin and Gandalf finally arrived in the Woodland Realm, a guard elf received and accompanied them to the throne room where king Oropher was already waiting. Thranduil was standing right next to his father.

The moment their gazes met, Thorin saw some sort of eagerness behind those piercing blue eyes, however Thranduil limited himself to only a little bow to greet them.

From his sitting position, Oropher finally spoke. "What has brought Mithrandir and prince Thorin of Erebor to our forest? I can see your hearts are restless, something is concerning you."

Gandalf stepped forward, "We came to bring you some news, King Oropher, news that can't be delayed any longer."

"Speak."

"We had been informed that the old fortress of Dol Guldur has been occupied again. The enemy is regrouping."

Oropher sighed deeply, he looked older than ever. "Such were my fears, and unfortunately you confirm them." There was a heavy pause. "This forest is no longer a safe place, it hasn't been for decades now. I feared the sickness of the forest would surpass its borders. Bad news you bring to us, Mithrandir."

"Do not despair, my Lord, you can still fight the dark forces invading your forest, we're here to help you," Gandalf offered, inclining his head.

Oropher quirked a brow. "You? A wizard and a dwarf?" Even though the tone of his words wasn't meant to offend them, Thorin had to bite his lower lip in order to not spit a scathing response.

"My father send me to offer you the help of my people, in case you might need it. Our alliance is still strong on our side," Thorin grit out between clenched teeth.

Oropher took his time to answer, staring at Thorin like he was reading his very soul, looking for any inkling of fear. He saw none. "I shall think about this. Meanwhile, I'll offer you lodging and food, I believe you must be tired after that long a journey."

Gandalf and Thorin agreed, so they were escorted to their provided chambers.

 

***

 

It wasn't until an hour after Thorin had been left to his room that he heard the sound of a soft knocking on his door. If he would say he wasn't hoping for it to be Thranduil, he would have been lying.

"Come on in."

The elven prince entered slowly. Both princes stared at each other just for a second. Even behind that impassive facade of Thranduil, Thorin could see something was wrong with his friend, that beautiful gaze of his had lost part of his brightness.

Thorin was the first one to speak. "You didn't even say goodbye"

Thranduil dropped his gaze for a split second, then looked back at his eyes. "I left you a letter."

"Yes, you did, but I thought you would say goodbye personally, at least to me... am I not important enough to you?" Thorin wanted to know, his voice sounding more hurt and desperate than he had intended it to be.

Thranduil bit his lower lip before softening his features. "I am sorry, Thorin, I should have done it, but... please, forgive me."

Thorin was tempted to not accept his apologies, he was still hurt by the sudden abandon! But... when he was about to speak those words, he swallowed them, he just couldn't say them out loud, not when Thranduil looked this sad and almost... broken? With a deep sigh, he finally gave in. "Fine, I forgive you, just don't do this to me again. I was really worried, you know? I thought-"

"What?" Thranduil approached him with only a few steps.

"I thought you left because of me," Thorin was looking everywhere but at Thranduil. "Because of something I had done to you."

The dwarf's attention was caught by the bitter laugh of the elf. "You did nothing but being good to me, I am so-"

"No, stop it. Don't apologize again." What had this elf in particular that made Thorin unable to stay mad at him? Was it because of that beautiful smile he was flashing him right now?

"We once made a promise of me showing to you the wonders of my realm, remember?", Thranduil asked suddeny, and when Thorin nodded, he continued, "I'll show you my favorite place now." All of a sudden, Thranduil took his hand. "Come with me." There was no room for discussion, so Thorin followed him through countless halls until they reached their destination.

It was a chamber that hid a garden with a small lake in the middle. The beauty of the place made Thorin catch his breath, it was all tones of green, brown and golden yellow, like the most beautiful autumn landscape. Thorin couldn't see the ceiling of it.

"This place is the very heart of the palace, and every chamber was build surrounding it, such is its importance. Nobody except the royal elven family and its chosen ones are allowed to enter this garden." Thranduil giggled while looking at Thorin who was pretty much mesmerized. "I'll give the instructions to allow you to stay here as much as you like since I see you've been caught by its beauty too."

Thorin smiled, not just because now he would be able to come back at this almost holy place but because of the implication of what the permission meant -he was a chosen one in Thranduil's eyes-.

"I haven't seen Glorfindel yet, is he in Mirkwood?"

Thranduil smirked. "I thought you weren't fond of him."

"Well, he is a bit weird, you elves behalf in strange ways anyway," Thorin replied.

"Oh, is that so?"

Thorin ignored the fake-offended cheeky question. "Anyway, where is he? Isn't he supposed to be your personal guard?"

"I don't-"

"Need a personal guard, I know I know, you keep saying that."

Thranduil shook his head amused. "He's in Rivendell now, but he'll be back soon to do his duty of protecting me, don't worry." That cheeky tone again.

Thorin was about to deny him being worried for Thranduil's safety but, well, it would have been a lie.

"It's been a while since I saw Glorfindel, last time was in Erebor. Those days had the feeling he was following my steps all the time, which I assure you had had to be a difficult task. At the time, I was resolved on to speak to all the single dwarfs of Erebor" Thorin chuckled all of the sudden "My father had this crazy idea, he wants me to get married! Ridiculous, right?" Thranduil was staring at him in silence "At first, decided to give it a try, after all those were the wishes of my father, but I didn't last very long, I mean, why would I-"

"I think you should." Thranduil stated. 

"What...?"

"Get married. If it's what your father wants," Thranduil's tone changed, something that would have gone unnoticed by almost everyone, but not for Thorin, he came to know him, or at least that was he thought. "I'm sure he has already picked up a fine fiancé for you."

"Hey, wait a minute, and do you think I don't have a say on the matter?"

Thranduil shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, it has always been like this in the house of Durin."

"Not anymore," the dwarf stated. "My parents got married against my grandparents' wishes, fortunately though, eventually king Thror gave in because in the end he understood a kingdom is better ruled by a monarch who has the strength and support with his One by his side." Thorin smiled remembered how his mother, when he was a child, often spoke about how her and Thráin's love story ended up happily despite the initial adversities they had to confront and how Thorin's birth brought them even more joy to their lives. "I will marry when I'll find my One, then and only then."

"But what if... you don't find it?" Thranduil asked.

"Then I won't get married, ever."

And for some strange reason that Thorin couldn't explain, he noticed Thranduil feel relieved.

"Although, I have to say, the first time I met you I thought... well never mind." But it was too late to leave the topic there since the elf stared him in the eyes, clearly waiting expectantly for Thorin to continue. "Don't laugh at me but, I thought I liked you."

"Liked?" Thranduil tilted his head confused.

"Well, yeah, I mean," Thorin mumbled, feeling the tip of his ears burning in embarrassment. "I felt a very strong attraction to you, I even thought I liked you in a romantic way..." Thorin had to look away, breaking the eye contact, it was too much for him. "But, fortunately though, I eventually found out that what I felt for you was purely admiration. I just want to be as great a prince as you are, Thranduil. I admire you, deeply, and I consider you my best friend."

It was a shame that Thorin wasn't looking back at Thranduil's eyes anymore, if he had, he could have seen how the gaze of the elf broke down into a million pieces for a moment, only to reestablish into his usual cool facade a second after.

 

***

 

That night Thorin couldn't sleep.

Had been turning in bed for hours. Not wanting to spend more time thinking about this, Thorin decided maybe a little walk would help him to relax a little and hopefully to sleep as well. So he got out of bed and got dressed in the first clothes he grabbed, who would see him anyway in this time of the night?

As soon as he left the room, he came up with the idea of revisiting the marvelous chamber he had visited with Thranduil earlier that day, certainly a place in peace would do him some good.

After some good walking -he got lost twice-, he finally found the entrance of the chamber. The dwarf guessed Thranduil might have already given the orders for him to be allowed the entrance to this sacred place, because there was no guard to be seen.

It was entering to that room and immediately feel an overwhelming feeling of peace and calm, the feeling he so desperately needed right now. Still mesmerized by his surroundings, Thorin took a seat on the fresh grass resting his tired body on the log of a tree.

His thoughts traveled once more to his elven friend. Thorin had supposed telling Thranduil his initial thoughts regarding him and his confused feeling towards him would help to put them behind once and for all, the dwarf imagined Thranduil would laugh at him and even tease him with that, but the elf didn't. Thranduil said nothing, and reminded quite.

And that felt awful.

Thorin wished he had looked at the elf's face while saying it but instead he had shunned his gaze. Although moments after the dreaded words had left his lips, Thorin collected his courage and looked back at him, but Thranduil's face was impassive as always. Still, Thorin regretted deeply to have shared his early doubts about his feelings with Thranduil.

Suddenly his keen ears caught the sound of footsteps coming in Thorin's direction. Maybe it was his instinct that warned him to quietly hide behind the thick bushes near the lake. The dwarf held his breath when recognized the tall and slim figure of Thranduil.

Apparently the elf hadn't noticed him, because he quietly got undressed and entered the lake.

Thorin's eyes widened at the view.

It was a shoal lake, the clear water barely covered Thranduil's waist. His beautiful alabaster skin was exposed for Thorin to admire. And admire he did. His mouth went dry, quietly exploring with keen eyes inch by inch the perfect body of his. He had never seen something as beautiful as was the being he had in front of his eyes, it felt like a dream, a beautiful one.

An internal fire seemed to ignite Thorin's body and consume it whole with a desire to touch and to feel the smooth skin that was Thranduil's under his palms. His breath sped up uncontrollably, it was like Thorin's body had his own will and was reacting and he could do nothing about it.

Thorin felt like he was under a magic spell, not being able to look away. Meanwhile, Thranduil continued his bath, diving slowly into the clear water, unaware of those fervent eyes on him. The lake was small but still the elf seemed to enjoy his bath there, closing his eyes, giving in to the sensation of calm the water provided him. Thranduil stayed there for some minutes, and Thorin didn't lose a glimpse of it, staring in silence, trying to keep his fast heart beats under control.

Eventually, Thranduil stepped out of the lake, putting back his clothes on and left in silence. Once Thorin was left alone, it took him a few minutes to be able to move his own limbs and to go back to his chamber as quietly as possible -a difficult task due to the eagerness he was feeling.

Now back in his provided room, Thorin sat down on the verge of the bed, hands pressing his forehead strongly. The image of the naked body of Thranduil kept crossing his mind and he could do nothing to avoid it. His breathing was still erratic, impossible to calm it down.

Unconsciously a hand traveled to his tight pants and he felt the bulge there. Thorin knew exactly what he had to do to calm himself down but he had been fighting against it since the very moment his eyes rested upon that flawless naked body of Thranduil. He had been holding himself back because he just couldn't do it while thinking about the elven prince, Thranduil was his friend for God's sake! He shouldn't... it wasn't right to have this kind of thoughts about him, was it? It was totally wrong and Thorin knew it.

Nevertheless, his body proved to have his own will, and almost unwittingly the dwarf unbuttoned his pants. Immediately, he felt relieved, and, with a deep breath, took his manhood into his hand and closed his eyes.

Once more his thoughts were entirely on Thranduil, remembering his perfect neck, his well toned chest, the flat abdomen and... Thorin had to bite his lower lip to prevent a moan leaving his mouth. The hand was stroking his length freely, faster and faster and with each stroke the culmination was getting closer.

How would it feel to kiss Thranduil? To taste those delicious lips? To have Thranduil whimpering in pleasure beneath him...?

"Oh, Thranduil..."

Thorin reached his climax soon, such was the desire the elf had awoken on him. With one final stroke, he came with a low moan of pure pleasure. After finally catching his breath and feeling his breathing going normal, Thorin dropped himself over the bed, exhausted. He looked at his hand, now dirty with his own seed.

"What have I done?"

Thorin felt shame, shame of having succumbed to his own desires for his elven friend. The dwarven prince stood up and with determnination reached the tub in the next room -a servant had alredy filled with water for his morning bath. He had not bothered to warm it up, surely a cold water bath would do him some good. So Thorin stepped in, slowly, feeling how the icy water helped to cool down his still heated body.

Resting his head on the edge of the tub, Thorin remainded there, thinking how would he face Thranduil the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys, I'd like to apologize for the delay of the update. I was re-reading the fic and I think the first chapters aren't that great to be honest :S but I believe the story is getting more interesting and clearer now. Notice I'm focusing on Thorin and Thranduil's relationship as much as possible.  
> I hope to update sooner this time. Thanks to my beta LondonFan and to you for all the commets, kudos and bookmarks :)

It wasn't the best of ideas to spend hours inside a cold water tub because the next morning, Thorin felt horrible - not just emotionally but now also physically. However, he uttered no word of complaint and remained stoical when early in the morning a servant knocked at his door and said that he had been called to an urgent meeting.

Before going downstairs, the dwarven prince took a quick look in the mirror; he looked awful.

When he finally had managed to fall asleep it was already dawn. All night, his thoughts were focussed only in one thing: Thranduil.  

"It has to stop," Thorin mumbled to himself, not knowing if he was referring to his horrible headache or his thoughts about the elven prince. He shook his head and, hoping nobody would notice how bad he was feeling, he closed the door behind him and walked to the meeting place. 

"Are you okay, Thorin?" Gandalf asked before entering the throne room where the meeting would take place.

"Yes, yes, it's just... I didn't sleep well last night." And not giving the other a chance for a reply, he stepped into the room.

Thorin's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the source of his nightmares -as well as his most beautiful dreams-, was in there, too. It was indeed a blessing that Gandalf, king Oropher and some other high Lords of the elves were there, because now he had someone else to focus his attention on.

Avoiding Thranduil's gaze as much as possible, Thorin took his seat and the meeting began.

"The enemy is moving, faster than we initially thought," the wizard stated. "We need to anticipate his moves."

"You said yesterday the enemy is regrouping in the old fortress of Dol Guldur, what exactly have you seen there? How do we know this for certain? The only thing we know is that we have found a few orcs in our forest, that means nothing," one of the elven Lords stated, suspiciously eyeing Gandalf. The other Lords nodded in agreement, equally dubious. Gandalf was well known in the elven community, he was said to know a lot and share little, only when the right time came he would let them in on his thoughts and secrets, and for having friends and allies in the most remote places in Middle Earth. "We need to have more information, with only this we can't-"

"Silence," said Oropher - it was a warning and they knew it. "Let Mithrandir speak."

Gandalf nodded and briefly smiled in gratitude. "The wizard Radagast has seen things near the old fortress of Dol Guldur, a black shadow is surrounding the place, and you know it's true because the darkness has reached your forest not too long ago."  

Oropher said nothing, listening carefully and remaining stoical.

"It is necessary to go to the old fortress and establish how strong the enemy really is so we can develop a proper strategy. I know for certain their only purpose is to destroy the free rises of Middle Earth, like... the last time."

The elven Lords gasped as one, and their king was now visibly disturbed, mumbling something that sounded like 'it can't be, he can't have returned'.

"What is your advice, Mithrandir?" Thranduil was the first to recover from the shock.

"I'm afraid if we don't do something now, that will be our bane. Men, dwarves and elves need to join forces once more."

King Oropher shook his head. "We can't expect any help from the men of Dale; king Bard and his people are barely recovered of the hardships Smaug left them, and Bard has no army. No, he can't help us. As for the dwarves of Erebor..." Everyone turned their eyes on Thorin, who due the horrible headache didn't listen most of the conversation.

"Thorin...?" Galdalf quirked a brow, looking at the dwarven prince with a glare. Thorin turned to face him, swallowing hard, it has hard for him to even keep his eyes open now. A cold sweat was all over Thorin. He felt dizzy, everything was starting to go upside down, or was he the one who was moving? Before falling out of the chair, felt strong arms around his shoulders preventing the fall. Thorin could almost swear it was Thranduil the one who was holding him... his eyes were too heavy... he closed them before falling unconscious.

Oropher quietly observed how his son had immediately gone to Thorin's side when he fell. The king of the elves also observed how Thranduil yelled the dwarf's name when he fainted. But more than anything, what made Oropher really think something was going on, it was the gaze, that look in Thranduil's eyes while looking at Thorin.

Thranduil, like the rest of his kin, didn't usually show emotions. But that doesn't mean elves can't feel, on the contrary, they feel in a deeper way than the other races, but it's not in their nature to exteriorize them. However, Thranduil had been visibly altered while holding Thorin in an attempt of trying to wake him up of his unconscious state, in that moment, Oropher saw how his son's gaze was purely concern for the dwarf's health.

Soon enough, the healers came and after briefly examining the patient, they stated Thorin fainted because of fever, then they carefully took the dwarf prince to his room and did a proper examination to finally confirm he suffered a severe cold which evolved into high fever.  

Oropher had never seen his son this restless before, he observed quietly how Thranduil disappeared after the healers when Thorin was bring to his chamber.

"He will be fine," Gandalf stated from behind the elven king.  

"Yes, he's a son of Durin after all."

"Well, I meant your son Thranduil." And with that said, the wizard left the room, leaving Oropher alone with his thoughts.

  
   
***

  
   
Gorbag finally arrived at the dark fortress of Dol Guldur, he had been away compiling information for his Master for days. It had been very hard to sneak away from the elven gaze, and he was almost caught by the Mirkwood guard twice. Fortunately, unlike the rest of his pack, he could go back to the headquarters, -who knows what things those filthy creatures had done to the rest of the orcs of his pack? Surely his Master would give him a good reward for the valuable information he was bringing.

After saying the secret word, the spell which was hiding the real appearance of Dol Guldur, appeared in front his dark eyes.

“I bring news, juicy news..." Gorbag informed to one of the guards. The orc growled and took him by the arm leading him to his Master. 

"You're late. Speak," Bolg stated looking at him with those piercing white pupils.

Gorbag went weak, never mind the one standing in front of him wasn't his Master Azog, Bolg was as frightening as his progenitor.

"Your malevolence, may I ask were the Master is?" Bolg's gaze indicated him he asked the wrong question, so Gorbag tried again, this time straight to the point. "M-my Lord, I saw the elves of Mirkwood, I hear them talking about Dol Guldur," Bolg gaze intensified. "They are suspecting about the fortress not being abandoned anymore... they-they want to come here to confirm their suspicions."

Bolg's grin widened, "The filthy elves want to come here..." The pale orc laughed evilly, looking at his surroundings. Maybe they weren't as many as the other fortress they have in Mordor but still they could smash those disgusting creatures with a blink of an eye. "Let be it, we will wait here until they come..."

The expression of pure wickedness on Bolg's face send a shiver down Gorbag's spine.

  
   
***

  
   
Thranduil squeezed the soaked cloth firmly and put it back on Thorin's forehead. Carefully, he brushed aside some black locks from his face. Judging by the expressions on his face, Thorin was in pain, he was sweating and panting because of the high fever.

"Do you need me to bring anything else, my Lord?" One of the elven servants asked his prince quietly.

"No, you can leave now," was Thranduil's reply, his gaze never leaving the body resting on the bed. Thorin had been in high fever for two days now.

With a bow, the servant left Thorin's chambers and closed the door behind him quietly.

Thranduil sighed. "You're such a stubborn dwarf, you know, don't you?" Despite Thorin sleeping in a restless dream, the elf kept talking in whispers "Why couldn't you just tell me you were feeling unwell?"

Thranduil reached out to touch the dwarf's cheek, caressing it with his fingertips, with all the tenderness he was capable of. Somehow Thorin seemed to relax at his touch and his breathing returned to almost normal.

Thranduil couldn't take his eyes off the body of the dwarf slumbering, feeling like his own body was drawn to Thorin's like a magnet, and little by little and almost unconsciously, he leaned over the dwarven prince until his face was only a few inches apart from Thorin's. Thranduil remained there, still, observing his facade closely, with them breathing the same air. Thranduil closed his eyes and with one last move, closed the distance between them.

It was a soft touch, a mere touch of lips, but it felt so much more. The kiss was like a caress, infinitely tender. Thorin's lips were thin and soft, maybe warmer than they should be due to the fever.

All of a sudden the keen ears of the elf heard Thorin moan slightly. Thranduil broke the kiss, too afraid of having awoken the dwarf, still, he remained a couple of inches from Thorin, and with relief, realized the other was still deeply asleep. After taking another look at those lips he had just kissed, Thranduil finally parted.

The mirror that was hanging in the corner of the room caught the elf's attention, he went there and positioned in front of it. The reflection showed his flushed usually pale cheeks. Thranduil's hand traveled to his lips, warm and slightly wet by the kiss.

Thranduil could still taste Thorin's lips on his own...

"Forgive me, Thorin."

After one last look at the sleeping body of Thorin, he left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Despite being asleep, Thorin could almost feel in dreams something had happened, it felt like a comfortable presence beside him, bringing peace and calm to his very soul, and after some moments enjoying this closeness, that presence had gone, leaving him again alone in a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if somebody still cares about this fanfic but here is another chapter. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my lovely BETA LondonFan who's just awesome c:

Ten dwarves were waiting impatiently on the threshold of the Woodland Realm, visibly uncomfortable. Only the oldest one, Balin, had been there before, and it was precisely him who was the first to step forward when he saw a surprised Thorin cooming to meet them there.  
  
Following the cheerful greetings -typically dwarf style-, Balin spoke. "We have brought a letter from the king." Balin gave Thorin the scroll with the royal seal, which indicated it was indeed from his father.  
  
After Thorin had slightly recovered from the cold, he had written a letter to his father explaining the decisions that King Oropher, Gandalf and the Elven Lords had made, regarding the enemy and Dol Guldur. This surely was the reply and Thraín's position on the matter.  
  
The dwarves gave their prince some privacy and he began to read the letter. It was a short one.  
  
  
  
_Thorin,_  
  
_I agree with Gandalf and King Oropher, we need to act as soon as possible. I'm sending you my best men for the mission. Act wisely and don't enter the battle unless it's strictly necessary. I shall expect news from you within a month._  
  
_Be careful son._  
  
_Thráin_  
  
  
  
"I see..." Thorin mumbled rather thoughtfully after reading the scroll. "This means-"  
  
"That you're stuck with us, my prince," Dwalin said with a mocking grin on his face, and everybody laughed loudly, including Thorin who shook his head in amusement.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Having a group of dwarves in the Woodland realm was quite an experience, the usually silenced walls of the palace were now filled by noise and laughter from the dwarfs. It was even funnier to see them during dinner time.  
  
"What's this green thing?"  
  
"Where is the meat?"  
  
"We need more ale here!"  
  
Thorin giggled, having dwarves around a table meant guaranteed fun.  
  
"It's good to see you laugh again, Thorin." Gandalf was looking at him with a fond smile on his face. The wizard was right, Thorin's past few days haven't been very fun to say the least.  
  
"Thank you, I do feel better now." Thorin smiled back at the wizard.  
  
"Good, good." And with that said, Gandalf went to see the ale competition that was taking place on the other side of the table. Thorin's eyes caught Thranduil's, and for a split second, they both stared at each other only to look away as if nothing had happened the next second.  
  
Thorin and Thranduil had spoken only few times since the lake incident, as Thorin would call it, had happened. Being sick had been the perfect excuse to avoid him, but nevertheless, his mind kept going around the matter too often for his own good.  
  
What had happened that night had been a mistake, Thorin had no doubt about that. However, what worried him the most wasn't how he was going to face his friend from now on, no, it was the fact that something inside him had changed, and that was scary, so scary in fact that the dwarf didn't want to face it. That's why by now, pretending that nothing happened seemed to be the best idea, even though it was very hard at times, especially when the elf was standing so gracefully and gorgeous just a few meters away.  
  
"Are you okay, Thorin?" Balin was now by his side, - still holding a big jar of ale -, "Why don't you join us?"  
  
Before the dwarf could answer, he sneezed. Loudly. "Mahal! That damned cold again! Why on earth won't it go away already?!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thranduil trying to hide his giggles. "And damn him," Thorin added - more for himself than for anyone else, but still Balin heard it.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" The older dwarf asked, quirking a brow, intrigued.  
  
But Thorin didn't answer. Instead, he crossed his arms and stayed grumpy for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It took them longer than expected to get ready for the mission of Dol Guldur, and mainly because King Oropher had objected on something, although Thorin didn't know what it was. Despite all, the company -as it was called-, managed to gather and was ready to depart. The members of the company were Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Gandalf, and... Thranduil.  
  
Thorin had prayed for Thranduil to not be part of the company. Not because he doubted his skills -he had to admit the elf was good at pretty much everything; sword fighting, archery, hunting... -, but the dwarf wasn't sure his heart would handle it well to have him around twentyfour hours a day during all the time the mission was going to last.  
  
And yet there he was, standing in the main door of the Woodland Realm, ready to go.  
  
“The light of the Valar shall protect you."  
  
Once King Oropher said his blessings, the company marched towards the forest.  
  
***  
  
They walked for hours, just briefly resting for a quick meal once. Although dwarves were creatures used to walking, by the end of the day Thranduil was the only one who seemed to not need a rest.  
  
"I don't think I can walk another step for today," Bofur said loud enough for Thranduil to hear it. "We need to rest!" Unable to stand up on his feet any longer, poor Bombur collapsed right then.  
  
"We are still too far away, it would be better to march a few miles more before night falls upon us," Thranduil said without even pausing in his walk.  
  
"Have some mercy, look at them!" Thorin had reached out to Thranduil and grabbed his arm to make him stop, something which he completely regretted the second he felt the warmth beneath the clothes of the elf - the lake incident was still very vivid in his mind, unfortunately. Still, he didn't let go of him.  
  
Thranduil seemed to hesitate until Gandalf spoke. "Thorin is right, we need to rest."  
  
"This forest is not a safe place anymore, it wouldn't be wise to stop here."  
  
"I know, but we have days of marching upon us, and we need to arrive fresh and rested there."  
  
Thranduil nodded, accepting his defeat, so the company camped there.  
  
The perils of the forest were soon becoming evident for the dwarves. Noises of horrible creatures filled the void and froze their blood.  
  
"And then they wonder why dwarves prefer the cozy inside of the mountains rather than the cold of a forest..." Gandalf looked at Bofur, furrowing his brow.  
  
"It wasn't like this before, this place used to be beautiful, filled with the song of birds and the most extraordinary trees," Thranduil mused, his voice a little sad.  
  
The dwarf laughed, "Thorin, tell your elven friend he should forget the forest once and for all and live with us in Erebor, then he will know what life is all about." Everyone laughed at the joke, all except one. Thorin remained quiet in the corner, only two seemed to notice it; Balin and Gandalf.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
They took turns during night watch. Except for a herd of bats fluttering loudly over their sleepy heads, nothing remarkable happened. Still, the forest seemed to want them out of its lands.  
  
With the first light of sun, the company woke up, not without persistent complains from the dwarves. "I don't think I signed up for this" Gloin growled, gaining sympathetic nods from the others.  
  
"You knew very well what this mission was about, master dwarf," Gandalf replied with a smirk. "Let's eat some of those tasty lembas breads and continue with our journey."  
  
"Tasty, he says. That thing is disgusting. Where is the meat?!"  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes. "The meat you so desperately want can't be found in this forest. It wouldn't be wise to hunt any living creature in Mirkwood. Even the trees and plants seem to be sick here."  
  
"Fine, fine, no meat then."  
  
Thorin was listening to the conversation rather amusedly until something caught his attention, and he wasn't the only one because Thranduil was beside him in no time. "Did you hear it?" The elf nodded, quietly looking around in search of a hint. "Something is approaching." And the next second, a giant spider appeared from behind the bushes only to be shot in the middle of his enormous body by an arrow coming from behind the monster. "What-?"  
  
From behind the now dead body of the creature, a tall figure appeared. "Aiya, Hîr vuin Thranduil" Glorfindel said, bowing respectfully to the elven prince. Before the astonished gaze of the dwarves -still barely recovering from the near attack of the giant spider-, Thranduil greeted Glorfindel in sindarin. When Gandalf arrived to the scene the guard elf didn't lose a second and spoke to him gravely. "My Lord Elrond sends me, Mithrandir. The White Council has been convened, all the members will assist."  
  
"Are you sure about this, Glorfindel?" The wizard quirked a brow questioningly, at which the elf nodded to emphasise his own words.  
  
"Your presence is required there, my Lord Elrond sent me to give you this." And with that, Glorfindel handed a scroll to Gandalf. His crystal-blue eyes read it rapidly and then he secured the letter securely under his robes.  
  
"What happened, Gandalf?" Thorin asked, the wizard was visibly agitated.  
  
After some consideration, Gandalf gave him an answer. "I should go to Rivendel as soon as possible, I'm afraid I can delay no more."  
  
"Go? To Rivendel?" Despite of not knowing the content of the letter, Thorin could clearly see something was worrying the wizard.  
  
"Yes." Gandalf's gaze locked with the guard elf once more. "I shall ask you to stay with them in my absence, I assume you already know everything about this mission."  
  
Thranduil, who had reminded in the background till that moment, put a hand upon Gandalf's shoulder. "Go now, I'll explain to him all he needs to know."  
  
"What's going on here?" Bofur asked, formulating the question the rest of the dwarves had on their minds. "Are you leaving us already?"  
  
"My friends, it's not my wish to leave the company at this early hour, but important matters require my presence elsewhere."  
  
Glorfindel stepped forward. "You'll find my horse awaiting at the east old entrance of the forest. Do you remember how to go there?"  
  
"I think I'll manage." And with a brief goodbye, he left.  
  
Of course the dwarves complained about the wizard's unexpected departure, but there was nothing they could do to avoid it. Gandalf had parted, and with him now gone, the company seemed to dive in a feeling of sorrow and desperation, they were well aware of how important the presence of the wizard on the mission was.  
  
"Come on my friends, the rest of the path is waiting for us!" Thorin tried to cheer the dwarves up, with little success.  
  
Hours passed by and the company kept its march quieter than what was usual for a group composed mainly of dwarves. Thorin observed how Thranduil and Glorfindel were talking in sindarin at the beginning of the line. If only he had studied this language as his father had suggested! It was obvious something was worrying the elves. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves had tried to ask what was happening but they got only riddles for answer. The only clear thing they've got though, was that the White Council hadn't gathered for a hundred years until now.  
  
Frustrated by the situation, Thorin decided to try again to get more answers; after all, he was the lead of his kin and prince of the dwarves, if something bad was to happen it was his duty to know it and to do anything in his hands to avoid it or defeat it. "I was told the White Council only gathers to discuss important matters that might affect all people in Middle Earth."  
  
"Yes, you were told right, prince Thorin," Glorfindel replied politely.  
  
Thorin stood close to the guard elf. Maybe what had happened was that they didn't trust the company enough to speak freely? If this was the case, Thorin was going to reassure them those dwarves could be trusted, in fact he would trust them with his own life, such were the bonds and loyalty between his kin.  
  
"I assume elves take part in this Council."  
  
"Yes, it is formed by Mithrandir, Saruman the White, my Lord Elrond and..."  
  
"Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien," Thranduil added finally.  
  
Thorin thought for a moment. "I've heard this name before. In the forest of Lothlórien one of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth lives there. They say she is a sorceress with blood-curdling gaze." Thorin felt a chill under his spine, his grandfather was the one who had told him those things when he was barely more than a child. Thrór had feared that she-elf.  
  
Meanwhile Thranduil seemed to be lost in his thoughts, he had this dreamy expression on his features, making him even more beautiful if possible.  
  
"She's indeed the wisest elf I've ever met, that's why many fear her. Her powers do not lie in the blade of a sword, but in the wisdom and the knowledge to see what is hidden in our hearts." Thranduil turned to face the dwarf prince. "Lady Galadriel's beauty is impossible to describe, she's the finest being in Middle Earth."  
  
Thorin chuckled. "I don't think that's possible."  
  
Thranduil sighed, behind his cool facade, Thorin could swear something had changed in the elf's gaze. "It's true, you dwarves don't find our kin beautiful in any way."  
  
Thorin's heart screamed for him to say something, to correct Thranduil of his mistake. But... what was he supposed to say then? To admit that Thorin did find elves beautiful? To admit that Thranduil was the fairest being he had laid eyes on? No... he just couldn't say that out loud.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, the dwarf saw how Glorfindel was staring at him as he was expecting for Thorin to do something. Unable to hold his gaze, Thorin looked away and kept walking quietly for the rest of the journey.  
  
Tomorrow would be another day, and everything would be forgotten by then, or that's what he liked to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy and tell me what you think, please?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad that people still cares about this fic :')

The company had been traveling through Mirkwood for four days now. If it wasn't for Thranduil's guidance, they would have gotten lost already. The old path was very damaged and often completely destroyed for a few miles. The Elven prince, though, seemed to know exactly where he was going. He said they were going all the way to the south, although none of the dwarves could say where the south was anymore. They had lost their sense of orientation long ago.  
  
"Oh for Mahal's sake, slow down you two!" Bofur shouted out to the two elves who were walking a considerable distance ahead of them. Thranduil rolled his eyes, visibly tired of another complain coming from the company.  
  
"We will camp in that forest glade." The elven prince pointed out an area were the trees were less thick. It was about a mile away. That seemed to content the dwarves because at the perspective of a more than well deserved rest, the company walked those last meters in the blink of an eye.  
  
Once in the glade, they followed the ritual to quickly set up their small camp before it got too dark. As usual, the dwarves lit a little bonfire. Surely it would attract some animals, and sometimes dangerous ones, but it was preferable to being completely left to the thick darkness of the Mirkwood forest at night.  
  
Whereas Thranduil and Glorfindel were surveying the surroundings, Bofur took out his pipe and started to smoke.  
  
"Now, that's life," the dwarf mumbled with a pleasant sigh when the smoke of the pipe-weed left his lungs slowly. "The pipe-weed from old Toby can't compare to any other in all Middle Earth."  
  
"Give me some, I ran out of mine!" one of the other dwarves requested.  
  
"Yeah, share it, Bofur," others insisted.  
  
Bofur rolled his eyes before agreeding reluctlantly, "All right, all right, you can have some. Thorin come on, you can keep the last pipe-weed I have, just remeber this day and how generous I am when you're king!" Everybody laughed, even Thorin, who shook his head and accepted the pipe-weed without hesitation. The prince was glad the company had started to treat him with less formalities calling him by his first name - this trip was definitely creating some strong bonds between all the dwarves.  
  
Thorin hummed in approval when observed the dry leafs ready to be smoked. He hadn't had any occasion to smoke in a good while, so barely remembered where exactly his pipe was. Even though they were walking long hours per day, their bundles were remarkable, you have to be ready for everything, Balin had wisely advised them.  
  
So there he was, looking among his bags, hand trying to grope and find the pipe of his which by the way, was nowhere to be found. Where the hell was that damned thing? He cursed, rummaging around a little further in the bag. Nothing. Maybe it was inside the other bag of his? And then he noticed it. He almost had forgotten the brown case.  
  
"I'll go to inspect that area over there," the dwarven prince briefly said, pointing at the opposite zone where both elves had disappeared only minutes earlier.  
  
"Make sure to be back soon, or I will eat all your stew!" Thorin rolled his eyes at Bombur's words, that dwarf could eat a whole cow with a blink of an eye so he'd better take him seriously. Thorin left, grabbing the brown case to take with him whereas the others started eating their supper.  
  
The dwarven prince wasn't far away from the improvised camp, the light of the bonfire could still be seen clearly, but he was far enough away for anybody to see him and more important: to hear him. Carefully, he took the small blue harp and put it upon his crossed legs, leaning his back against the tree trunk behind him and started to play.  
  
His calloused fingers touched the strings slowly, reaching the notes for the melody he had in his head. Thorin wasn't bad at all, on the contrary, he was getting better and better, and with some more practice, he soon would be an expert. Maybe it was due to the motivation he had self-imposed on himself. or maybe it was because playing this instrument seemed to calm his heart.  
  
"That's beautiful."  
  
Thorin froze.  
  
"Please, keep playing," Thranduil pleaded, head resting against the same tree trunk Thorin was leaning on.  
  
The dwarven prince hesitated before accepting his friend's request. Thorin felt clumsy all of a sudden, Thranduil made him feel nervous and because of that, he missed two notes.  
  
The elven prince giggled, "Am I making you feel nervous by any chance? You didn't miss a note before I spoke..."  
  
"Shut up," Thorin growled, putting the harp aside, not wanting for the elf to mock him more than strictly necessary.  
  
Thranduil took a seat beside Thorin and observed the instrument. "That harp..."  
  
"I always carry it with me."  
  
The honest answer took Thranduil aback. "You do...?"  
  
"Of course, it's a dear thing to me and I need to practice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
But Thorin remained silent, not knowing how to reply to the question. All of a sudden, Thranduil got closer and softly rested his head upon Thorin's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
  
Thorin's heart skipped a beat, "I-" the dwarf tried.  
  
"Shhh, don't say anything, let me stay like this for a while..." Thranduil mumbled.  
  
At that, Thorin simply nodded, unable to think or do anything else but trying to keep his breathing under control, something that was almost impossible to do.  
  
After some minutes, he felt how Thranduil shivered a little, it was quite cold and the elf was wearing a thin traveling robe after all. With all the carefulness he was capable of, Thorin took off his thick coat and covered them both with it, his hand resting on the waist of the elf, pulling him closer.  
  
Thranduil's body was warm, and somehow his closeness seemed to bring peace and tranquility to Thorin's heart and soul. Was the close proximity of a friend supposed to make you feel all those things? Deep inside, Thorin already knew the answer but he wasn't sure of being able to deal with the consequences that would bring so he decided to ignore it once more.  
  
Something caught his attention, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Glorfindel a few meters away, staring at them with a smile upon his face. Thorin smiled back and internally thanked him when he left quietly. Not that he didn't like the guard elf, on the contrary, Thorin knew that behind the cold facade, Glorfindel was kind and had a big heart, and more than anything, he truly cared about his elven prince.  
  
Maybe it had been due to the pleasant warmth coming from Thranduil or due to his own weariness, Thorin fell asleep listening to the heartbeat of Thranduil which, strangely, was beating at the same time like his own.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Thorin woke up. Immediately, his eyes looked for Thranduil but the elf was nowhere to be seen. With some difficulties, he stood up and grabbed the harp, putting the instrument safety inside its case. Then he returned to their camp. Everybody was sleeping peacefully except the one he was looking for.  
  
“I was going to bring you some food,” Thranduil mumbled when he saw the dwarven prince coming. "The sound of your stomach growling is a bad company to sleep with."  
  
And Thorin had to smile at that, now that he stopped to think about it, he hadn't eaten anything since the early morning. Gladly he took the bowl that Thranduil offered and started to eat the stew.  
  
"It is a pity elves don't eat meat, you don't know what you're missing here." Thorin mocked talking in whispers to not wake up the company.  
  
Thanrduil rolled his eyes after another bit of lembas, "We do, actually, but only if it's strictly necessary."  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
The peaceful atmosphere broke when all of a sudden an arrow dug on the floor, only a few inches away of Thorin's leg.  
  
"We are under attack!!" Glorfindel screamed from behind the bushes.  
  
Within a blink of an eye, all the dwarves woke up and grabbed their weapons. An orc pack fell upon them in no time and soon, the peaceful forest glade was filled with the sound of the steal of the swords and the buzz of the arrows.  
  
The enemy was numerous and it took them a good while to get rid of them, getting bruises and scratches as a result of the fight. Fortunately though, no one got seriously injured and the orcs either got killed or ran away.  
  
Thorin, still with his axe in hand, spoke, "How far are we from the Fortress?"  
  
"A day, tops." Glorfindel answered, still panting.  
  
"They know, they know we're coming..." Thorin mumbled rather thoughtfully.  
  
Balin approached the dwarf prince while putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think we should go back to the Woodland Realm, we're not prepared for battle, Thorin." And as usually the older dwarf was right, a few dwarves and a couple of elves couldn't defeat a whole army of orcs.  
  
"What do you think Thranduil?" Thorin inquired looking for the elven prince's advice. And that was when he noticed.  
  
Thranduil.  
  
The elf was nowhere to be seen. An enormous fear seized Thorin's heart. Breathing became hard, such was his panic of not knowing where he was.  
  
Thorin screamed his name on and on but he got no answer. Immediately he feared the worst and looked for him between the dead bodies of the orcs.  
  
"Please, please... you can't be..." The thought of Thranduil being dead was unbearable.  
  
"Prince Thorin!" Glorfindel called meters away, "Thranduil is chasing the orcs who ran away. I'm positive he is following them to Dol Goldur," the elf stated while pointing out traits which were clearly not of any orc or dwarf. Those trails were on the edge of the forest glare, leading deep into the forest and away from the battle.  
  
"But-but, why would he do that?" Ori asked, voicing the question all the dwarves had in their heads.  
  
"You... fool of an elf!" Thorin cried out, enraged. The dwarf was shaking when the realization hit him. Thranduil had taken the chance to follow the few orcs who had managed to run away from the fight. He certainly had guessed they would be going back to the Woodland Realm and had decided to get the information they needed on his own. That reckless elf!  
  
"What do we do now?" Oin wondered, bringing Thorin back to the reality and dragging him from his thoughts.  
  
"Thranduil going after them doesn't change the fact we are very few and can't win a battle against a whole army of orcs," Balin retorted.  
  
Thorin sighed, "We'll try to sleep for the rest of the night, and depart at dawn to the Woodland Realm to get reinforcement. Bombur, you'll stand guard."  
  
So that is what they did, everyone went to sleep during the few hours they had before the sun would rise above Middle-earth.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Bombur woke up by an elbow hitting him.  
  
"What a guard you are!" Bofur mocked the sleeping face of the chubby dwarf. "Thank Mahal we didn't suffer another attack while sleeping or we would have been dead by now."  
  
Poor Bombur blushed, ashamed. He didn't usually stand guard alone because he easily fell asleep - just like it happened tonight.  
  
  
"Come on lads, get ready, we will depart in a few minutes!" Balin urged. "Glorfindel, you will have to guide us, you remember the way back to the Woodland Realm, don't you?" The elf nodded once, his face was even more serious than usual. "Don't worry, I'm sure prince Thranduil is all right, he's tough, a little bit too reckless if you allow me to say, but strong."  
  
"This is not what worries me, I have a bad feeling... something is going to happen..."  
  
"Balin! Balin!" Ori came running to them with a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"What is it, lad?"  
  
"It's Thorin... he's gone."  
  
Balin grabbed the brief note in a fast movement and read it. It was Thorin's handwriting, there was no doubt of it.  
  
_Go back to the Woodland Realm and look for reinforcements. Don't waste more time. Go._  
  
_Thorin_  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Balin shook his head, "He went after Thranduil..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things are going to get interesting for our two stubborn protagonists.... ;o
> 
> Thanks again for reading and please, leave a comment!! Love to know your opinions guys :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here it comes chapter 11th!!  
> Prince Thorin is on his way to rescue his damsel in distress... ;P

Thorin pursued the footsteps of the orcs along with the ones who had surely been left by Thranduil. It was hard at times to be certain of the path the elf had taken because he was a blasted genius at not leaving any sort of trail - but luckily, Thorin was even better at tracking.  
  
He didn't know how many hours he had been following the tracks deep into the forest, but all of a sudden, the footsteps changed spreading out all over the ground. Panic seized Thorin when his eyes found one of Thranduil’s daggers lying on the ground, almost buried in the fresh soil. There had been a fight, a big one too. Thorin took a closer look at the footsteps and soon the realization of Thranduil being caught by the orcs hit him. Thank Mahal there was no traces of elvish blood, although it was clear the orcs had taken him prisoner according to the signs of the fight.  
  
The footsteps disappeared right in front of a broad river located a mile away where the fight had taken place. There was something about that river that felt strange. The water sparkled in a mysterious way, like if there lay a spell on it. Thorin thought of possible ways to cross the river without swimming it but since there were no strong enough branches nor lianas, the only possibility left was trying to made a wooden raft with a branch to reach the other side of the shore. It took him a while to find a piece of wood big enough to hold his weight and the weight of his baggage.  
  
With some hesitation, Thorin stepped into to the river. It became immediately clear that the river indeed had a spell upon it. The stream was waving in unnatural ways, the wooden raft began to swing dangerously, getting stronger and faster, until with one last wave Thorin found himself falling into the river.  
  
An invisible force seemed to be pulling the dwarf deeper and deeper into the water. Echoed voices of what seemed to be elves singing could be hear inside the river, like an invitation for him to remain there, forever. It was as if the river had no intention of letting Thorin come to surface. Elven music…. Their voices were beautiful… And then he realized why he was in that river, it was because he had to rescue Thranduil...! With all the strength left inside him and holding onto the little air left in his lungs, he pulled himself up to the surface.  
  
When his hands reached the wooden raft, he coughed hard, trying to get rid of all the water he had swallowed. With huge effort, he finally reached the shore on the other side of the river. Still panting hard and after making sure to take his luggage out of the water, Thorin dropped down on the safe ground. His eyes felt heavier than ever before. Thorin tried to fight the feeling, but eventually, he fell asleep.  
  
It was daylight when Thorin woke up, feeling very disoriented. He tried to stand up a few times but kept failing, "Dammit!" He growled in frustration, what was happening to him? With great effort, he finally stood up. His limbs felt heavy and it was hard to walk. Nonetheless, he kept trudging on, all the while looking for orc footsteps again which were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Thorin got lost almost immediately. He couldn’t tell where the south was anymore. At the beginning of this chase, he had thought it would be easy to just follow the trails of the orcs and Thranduil but after crossing the river the trail had disappeared, leaving him lost in the middle of the black forest. The spells that didn’t seem to have much effect on the dwarves when they had been accompanied with Glorfindel and Thranduil, hit him fully, and now he felt disoriented and dizzy like never before. Could that have been because he swallowed some of the river water? Thorin couldn't tell.  
  
The dwarf prince made a stop, he needed to think. How would he reach Thranduil if he had no idea where he was? As far as he knew, he could had been going in circles or even in the opposite direction…  
  
In the middle of his desperation, the only thing that comforted him was knowing his fellow dwarves were going back safely to the Woodland Realm with Glorfindel. Thorin had no doubt if he would have asked them to accompany him on his chasing after Thranduil, they would have done it in a blink of an eye, but it was too risky, and no-one had to pay for the recklessness of that dammit elf he had for a friend...  
  
Thorin sighed heavily, what if they had hurt Thranduil? What if they... The dwarven prince shook his head avoiding more negative thoughts to cross his mind. He knew Thranduil was strong and a great warrior capable of taking good care of himself but still, Thorin just couldn't let anything bad happen to Thranduil, he just couldn't.  
  
All of a sudden, Thorin felt he wasn't alone anymore. He immediately reached for the handle of his sword, expecting for someone to appear behind the bushes. To his surprise, what appeared was a white stag. He recognized the animal almost immediately, it was the same stag Thranduil and himself had found long time ago back in the Erebor forest. The animal approached him slowly but was clearly not afraid of the dwarf's presence.  
  
"Hey mate, how have you been?" Thorin asked the stag who was licking his hand as a sign of affection and trust. Balin had warned him to stay away from the animal should they ever cross paths again, but Thorin's instincts said the opposite. The animal carried around it a mysterious halo, which instead of frighten him, made Thorin wanting to be close to him. "Why is that when I have you around I feel my heart be more peaceful? Thranduil mentioned you are a spirit of nature, is that so?" The stag obviously didn't reply but somehow Thorin felt like he understood his every word. "My friend... you remember him, don't you?" The ears of the animal straightened up and Thorin took the sign as though the stag remembered Thranduil. "Do you know where is he?" In a sudden movement, the animal bit the sleeve of his thick coat pulling him, clearly wanting to tell him something. “What…? What do you want? I don’t understand you…!” But as a response, Thorin only felt how his sleeve was being pulled towards the animal even stronger. After a while, the stag left the sleeve, and tried another way to make the dwarf understand his purpose by kneeling down on his front legs. “You want me to ride you?” Apparently that was the case, because the animal didn’t move, waiting for the dwarf to get on his back. “Very well then…”  
  
No need to say Thorin never had ridden a stag, he was very good at riding goats and ponies, but stags? That was another story. The animal was too big for his short legs, but despite of that, Thorin did his best to not fall off. It became clear the animal knew where it was going, or at least that's what Thorin wanted to think. The speed of its gallops were incredibly fast and agile.  
  
They rode for hours, only stopping for brief pauses when Thorin felt like both animal and dwarf needed a rest. The white stag proved to understand every word Thorin said by providing him with drinkable water and even eatable fruits along the journey. Eventually the stag lessened its speed and Thorin understood they had arrived.  
  
The old fortress of Dol Guldur raised imposing in front of them.  
  
From a safe distance, both animal and dwarf stared at the ruins of the fortress. It seemed to have been abandoned for a long, long time. Nevertheless, there was something surrounding the place, like if the evil itself was within those walls.  
  
“Thanks for the ride my friend,” Thorin dismounted carefully, giving the stag one last pat in gratitude. His gaze traveled once more to the fortress before him, Thorin clenched his fists, trying to give himself courage, not leaning on the despair. “Come on, let's go," he said to himself, but when he was about to step forward, the stag bit his sleeve once more preventing him from moving forward. “Hey, I know you’re scared, and you don’t have to follow me, you’ve done more than enough… go back to your home, understood?” The white stag didn’t let him go though, and instead, he kept pulling him into the opposite direction. “Please, release me. If not, I can’t go and help Thranduil.” But the animal had another idea and Thorin finally understood. "Do you know how can we get inside without using the main entrance?" The stag lowered his long neck and Thorin took it as a nod, "show me the path."  
  
They circled the fortress and while doing so, it became obvious the place was indeed inhabited by orcs, shadows of their enormous bodies could be seen from Thorin's position. Eventually the animal stopped. There was small tunnel on the wall, somewhere were the giant body of an orc would never pass through but it was perfectly sized for a dwarf. "He's on the other side of the wall, isn't he?" Carefully, Thorin took off his backpack. “Do you mind taking care of this for me? There’s something important inside,” Thorin stated while remembering the harp. The stag nodded slowly and the dwarf smiled, patting the head of the animal gently. “Thank you, my friend.” After a couple more strokes, Thorin stood in front of the tunnel with resolution in his gaze while securing the sword in his belt. “Okay, here we go.” Without further ado, Thorin entered.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Where are the others?" The sound of a whip echoed in the cell. "Where are they?!" Right when Gorbac was about to give another lash to Thranduil, a giant hand took him by his wrist.  
  
" _Enough_ ," growled Bolg, who had entered the cell to reassure the prisoner his guard took in the forest was indeed the prince of the filthy Mirkwood. " _Leave us,_ " Bolg commanded merely muttering, that orc didn't need to raise his voice to be absolutely terrifying, Gorbac thought. Not wanting to tempt his luck, he left the cell.  
  
Thranduil observed how Bolg approached slowly, even though he wasn't being chained as he was, he wouldn't have moved backwards, elves didn't get scared easily although that giant orc was very intimidating.  
  
" _You dare to come here alone..._ " Bolg was using black speech but Thranduil understood every word, ". _..you think you have discovered our plan.._." A bitter laugh left the deformed mouth of the creature, giving him an even more terrifying appearance. The orc gripped Thranduil's face, looking him straight in the eye with an insane gaze, " _let me tell you; you haven't_." Thranduil didn't let out a single cry of pain despite the brutal strength the orc was gripping him with. " _Our army is not here anymore... We'll destroy your filthy races from Gundabad. Thousands of legions of orcs are preparing for war there, and you will stay here, observing how we kill every single elf, man and dwarf, and destroy all your realms one by one._.."  
  
Bolg left the cell not before hitting Thranduil in the stomach one last time.  
  
It wasn't until Bolg closed the cell door behind him that Thranduil allowed himself to fall to his knees, he was exhausted of the previous interrogation and the beating. They had chained him tightly to the wall, still, he was Thranduil of Mirkwood and it would take a lot more than that to really hurt him. All of a sudden, a sound in the corner of the dark cell caught his attention, his keen ears detected it came from the wall.  
  
"Show yourself," Thranduil commanded getting ready in case to be attacked again. He certainly wasn't expecting Thorin to be the one who would appear from behind a thick stone wall. "Thorin...?"  
  
In the middle of the dark, their gazes met and a feeling of relief to know the other was actually alive and safe eased their hearts. But there was no time to be sentimental, Thorin needed to take Thranduil out of that revolting place as soon as possible.  
  
"Be quiet, we have to go, now...! This fortress is filled with enemies," the dwarf whispered, afraid of having some orc behind the door listening to them.  
  
"Judging by the silence, no one is on the other side now," Thranduil stated, to what Thorin nodded, taking a small stone from the deteriorated floor and started hitting the chains with it to brake them. The metal was thick so it would take a while to free Thranduil of them.  
  
"You fool of an elf... why on earth did you have to chase them? You're always asking for trouble...!" Thorin blurted out, unable to contain himself anymore.  
  
"How do you know-"  
  
"That you went after them? Are you really going to ask me this? For Mahal's sake, I know you, Thranduil!"  
  
The elf turned his face away, avoiding the accusatory glance of Thorin, "I had to, we needed more information regarding Dol Guldur and the enemy's purposes...."  
  
"Even if that was the case you shouldn't put your life at risk like this! Stupid, idiot, reckless-" Thorin wanted to call him many more names but decided to stop, it wasn't the time.  
  
Meanwhile Thranduil dared the dwarf to have his way and reprimand him; after all, Thorin was at least partly right... he had been reckless indeed, but still didn't enjoy being scolded, Thranduil thought while pursing his lips. An unexpected giggle from Thorin caught Thranduil's attention, "stop pouting, elf, I'm still mad at you no matter how cute you look making these faces." Thorin didn't saw how the elven prince's cheeks blushed briefly since he was too busy trying to force the chains which eventually broke. "Done."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Don't thank me yet."  
  
Thranduil was free now but weak, the suffered torture was visible all over his body, and that hurt Thorin more than he dared to admit; whoever had done this to him was going to pay. Despite the evident pain he was feeling, Thranduil didn't complain but followed Thorin behind the thick door.  
  
"We'll have to find another way out, the passage I took is too small for you."  
  
"You can escape that way, I'll find my way out-"  
  
"No way. I thought I had lost you once, and I won't let this happen ever again." Thorin caressed Thranduil's cheek tenderly, reassuring him they would get through this, together.  
  
The noise of many footsteps from behind the door reached them by surprise, the orcs were coming back...  
  
They were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment, I love to know what you think on the chapters and gives me motivation to continue with the story, thanks you for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter, so far it's one of my favourites and it's very important for the events that will take place soon.

Panic seized Thorin and Thranduil, with only Thorin's sword and bow there was very little to do against the hundreds orcs of Dol Guldur that surely guarded the fortress... still, they would fight, fight till their very end. The dwarven prince quickly gave his bow to Thranduil for the elf was the better archer, and both positioned themselves on each side of the door, ready to face the enemy. The footsteps stopped when they reached the wall, and then the door opened slowly...  
  
"Thorin? Thranduil? Are you alright...? For Mahal's sake...!"  
  
Thorin recognized the intruder just in time, sword only a few inches apart from his chest, "Bofur!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Rescuing you two!"  
  
"Shhh...! We're in the enemy's headquarters in case you've forgotten...! Lower your voices, lads...!" Dwalin growled from the other side of the door.  
  
"...sorry!"  
  
"But how did you know that we were here in the first place?" Thorin asked, still hardly believing this whole situation.  
  
"Well, Glorfindel assured us that you would have gone after Thranduil, so the only thing we did was tracing your trail."  
  
Somehow Thorin couldn't avoid his cheeks tunring red, was he that obvious?  
  
"Is Glorfindel also in here?" Thranduil finally inquired.  
  
"He's on the corridor's entrance, securing the pass for us to escape, come on, we have no more time to lose...!"  
  
The former prisoners left the area and followed Dwalin and Bofur who brought them to the entrance where the rest of the Company was waiting for them along with Glorfindel. There lay at least ten bodies of dead orcs, but apart from that, the area seemed cleaned of enemies for now.  
  
"You...! All of you are-"  
  
"Mad for coming and rescue our prince and friend? Yeah, we are..." Dwalin finished for Thorin while smirking proudly.  
  
"Thank you..." Thorin said, deeply moved by the camaraderie of his friends. Thranduil put his right hand on his chest and bowed, thanking them in the elven way.  
  
"Now, we need to plan how the hell are we going to escape from here," Dwalin inquired, voicing everyone's concern.  
  
"How did you get in here in the first place?"  
  
Balin was the one to answer Thorin's question, "Glorfindel proved to be one of the best warriors I've seen, he killed a bunch of them with his bow and we quickly hid their bodies as best as we could to reach the corridors of the lower floor where we thought you two were."  
  
"I'm afraid it's a matter of time our presence is discovered and somebody sets the-"  
  
"INTRUDERS, INTRUDERS!!!" an orc yelled from the other side of the passage. Glorfindel immediately shot him dead but it was too late, the alarm had been set off already. In no time hundreds of footsteps rumbled in the long corridor; they were coming to kill them. Thorin felt how his heart ached, it was like being in a mouse trap and he had condemned all his friends to it... they all were going to get killed by his fault... in the middle of his despair, he felt a warm touch on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll get through this, together," Thranduil stated while reaching for the bow Thorin had handed to him before.  
  
"Yeah," Thorin nodded while feeling how those words gave him all the courage he needed to recompose himself and lead his friends to battle, "We need to reach the surface by those stairs, we'll have to pass through them. Dwalin and Nori, you charge at the big ones from the first row. Is everybody ready? NOW!!"  
  
All at once, they went to face the dozens of orcs that came downstairs. Dwalin and Nori did as told and with hammer in hand, they opened the path the best they could while the others killed the rest with their swords and axes -Ori's slingshot proved to be equally effective for killing a couple of enemies only with one stone. Meanwhile, Thranduil and Glorfindel were shooting their bows non-stop, protecting the company's rearguard the best they could.  
  
"Get the prince!! Get the prince!!" Gorbag growled, pointing at Thranduil with his black rusty sword. A couple of orcs went right towards the elven prince but Thorin chopped their heads off just in time.  
  
"You will pay for this...!" Thorin cried out before stabbing Gorbag right into his rotten heart.  
  
After a while of fighting they could clear the path enough to reach the stairs. The upper floors were filled with enemies but Balin had been smart enough to bring some of his bottles that worked as flash-flames with him, and that gave them enough room to escape more and less safely until they reached the surface.  
  
It was then when desperation seized their hearts; a quick look around showed legions of orcs surrounding them; there was no escape.  
  
From afar, they could hear a wicked chuckle coming from Bolg. The pale orc was enjoying the situation immensely, he had his prey exactly where he wanted.  
  
" _Get them.._."  
  
"What did he say...?" Ori asked while pointing with his slingshot to the orcs, hands-trembling in fear.  
  
Thranduil didn't answer but stared at the giant orc with hatred in his gaze.  
  
"Leave them to me," Balin stated while grabbing his two last bottles, those were considerably bigger. "Protect yourselves with the shields, lads." Praying to Mahal for his marksmanship to be good enough, Balin threw the flash-flames at the orcs. The explosions resounded in all Dolgul Dur, and then there was chaos, big chaos. most of the orcs who survived dispersed and ran away to the forest, that enraged Bolg beyond measure. The pale orc growled to his legions but the orcs were too scared to keep themselves in place, only the wargs seemed to still obey their master.  
  
" _Bring me their heads.._.!" Bolg commanded the wargs that immediately fell upon the dwarves. Growls and screams combined with the sound of axes rang through the air, it was a fierce fight.  
  
In the middle of the confusion of the battle between wargs and dwarves, Thranduil took the advantage and went right to Bolg with the only purpose to kill him once and for all, but unfortunately, the orc noticed him just in time avoiding the arrow Thranduil shot -it was his very last arrow-. Cursing his luck, Thranduil took one the swords of the orcs who lay dead on the floor and tried to stab the enemy. Glorfindel tried to reach his prince to help him but a particularly fierce warg had jumped over him, requiring his full attention to kill the fierce beast.  
  
Meanwhile, Thorin had seen everything and just when he was halfway there to help Thranduil, Bolg stared at him with his white pupils and growled something that sounded like a spell in black speech. With the corner of his eye, Thorin watched, horrified, how from an old statue behind him, a dark shadow appeared.  
  
The shadow took the form of a hooded creature, imposingly tall and spooky. The specter attacked Thorin with its phantasmagoric sword, the strength of that being was extraordinary. The dwarf managed to counter with his own sword the best he could but it was useless, that creature wasn't part of this world and any stab he made didn't harm it in the slightes... suddenly, Thorin felt how an icy-cold hand grabbed him by the neck and crushed him against the wall, the strength was almost unbearable, he could barely breathe... he was starting to fall unconscious, but in the back of his mind, Thorin knew this wasn't his time to die, no, not now when the one he loved was fighting alone against that evil orc, probably fighting to death. Because that's what it was; love. He had been falling for Thranduil since their very first meeting, and it didn't matter how hard Thorin had been trying to deny it all this time.  
  
Everything got clear now on the fear of a likely death; he was in love with Thranduil, he loved the elf from the bottom of his heart and would do anything to protect him.  
  
" _Die_..." The spectral voice of the creature rumbled in his head.  
  
Thorin tried to loosen the grip around his neck but it was too strong. He needed to focus on how to defeat his opponent before it was too late. The flame of a torch hanging on the stoned wall caught his attention, if only he could reach it... he stretched out his arm as much as he could and with one last great effort, he managed to grab the torch and throw it at the creature. Immediately, the specter screamed in horror and pain and Thorin was finally free.  
  
"What was that creature?!" Dwalin yelled, axe in hand, still fighting against two wargs at the same time. Thorin didn't answer, still trying to catch his breath, the sound of metal scratching against the stoned floor caught his attention; the specter had disappeared leaving behind its dark blade now laying on the floor.  
  
"Thorin, on your right!!!"  
  
The warning arrived just in time because Thorin had only enough time to grab a sword of a dead orc and kill the warg who jumped on him.  
  
The dwarven prince had barely recovered from his near-death experience when a cry of pain reached his ears, panic seized his heart when he turned to see how Bolg was about to stab Thranduil's chest...  
  
Thorin observed the scene with his heart beating wildly in his throat; right before Bolg could lower his dagger, Thranduil slipped away in the last second, causing the the orc to lose his balance slightly. The elven prince took advantage of that by climbing on Bolg's shoulder's and finally stabbing his sword through the top of the orc's head with all the strength left in him.  
  
Bolg fell to the floor with a loud flop, his giant body - now lifeless - served as a warning to what would wait for any other enemy that dared to face the elven prince and his friends. Now without its leader, the wargs ran away to the forest, leaving the Company alone in the fortress.  
  
Thranduil was still down on his knees and panting hard when all of a sudden, he felt strong arms embracing him tightly.  
  
"I thought... I thought I had lost you..." Thorin's voice was trembling with emotion, all his body was shaking, the only thing he could do right now was to hold Thranduil, tightly, reassuring himself that the elf was indeed alive, and still by his side.  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened when Thorin's words reached his ears, words filled with emotions, and then he allowed himself to hug the dwarf back just as tightly, letting his heavy heart find rest along Thorin's.  
  
"I'm here, Thorin... I'm not going anywhere..."  
  
In the distance, Glorfindel observed the touching scene, and wanting to give them a moment of privacy, he went to take care of the wounded dwarves that were gathering in a corner, resting. No one had been deathly injured but still, there were some pretty bad looking scratches and wounds that needed attention.  
  
Thorin and Thranduil held each other for a long while, trying to say with actions what words couldn't express. Eventually, Thranduil separated from Thorin a little, observing Thorin's face, eyes still closed. There was a single tear running down his cheek. The dwarven prince didn't dare to open his eyes when he felt a butterfly kiss on his cheek, wiping away his tear with such a tenderness that it took his breath away.  
  
"Thranduil..." It was barely a whisper.  
  
"...what...?"  
  
"I..." Thorin tried, still feeling how Thranduil's orbs were staring at him.  
  
"...hm...?"  
  
"I..."  
  
And then there was silence. Thorin was trying so hard to find the right words to say, but how could mere words do justice to everything he felt for the elf? Maybe if he would dare to kiss him, to show his affection through a kiss... he could feel Thranduil's breath upon him, he was so close...  
  
"Thorin, Thranduil!! What's taking you so long? We need to go now, quick!" Dwalin's voice made them come back to earth, braking the spell they were seemed to be bound by.  
  
Thorin felt his stomach drop when Thranduil finally stepped back and parted from him. It hurt, it hurt so much, having him so close only moments ago and now it was like his heart could feel his absence.  
  
Deep down, Thorin knew after that shared moment, nothing would be the same between them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as this one gets 6 comments, you know how feedback encourages me ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the lovely comments!  
> As promised here is chapter 13 betaed by the lovely LondonFan.

The lack of rest and the injuries they had received in battle made their walk slow and heavy. Shortly after the victory in Dol Guldur, they agreed on leaving the fortress as fast as possible, it was too risky to stay there. So they left, and now they were again in the vast lands of the Mirkwood forest, although still too close to the enemy's headquarters.  
  
"We need to take a break, now," Oin commanded. The apothecary dwarf had been taking care of poor Ori, -he had a nasty wound on his right arm- "Ori is bleeding again." Immediately, Dori and Nori were beside their brother who was trying to prove he was alright - without much success.  
  
"No, you're not okay, you need to rest, all of us need to rest, really," Dori stated while looking for Glorfindel and Thranduil with his gaze.  
  
"I agree," Glorfindel replied while he was looking for a good spot to build their improvised camp upon. Everything had passed in such a short period of time that even he was exhausted and needed a rest. "We can stay there," the elf said and pointed at what seemed to be the ruins of an old Elvish building. The crumbled stones worked as a cave that will provide them with a refuge for the night.  
  
"Thorin, don't stay behind," Dwalin rushed his prince, but that didn't made for Thorin to walk faster.  
  
"Leave him," Balin whispered after putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"But-" Balin shook his head and quietly followed his brother.  
  
Thorin had been quiet for most of the journey, thinking, not even feeling the heavy backpack he was carrying on his shoulders. It had been a blessing they'd found his belongings right during their exit out of the fortress, apparently the white stag had left it there as if he knew Thorin would pass through that area.  
  
The dwarven prince sighed heavily, now that the truth about his feelings for Thranduil had finally seen the light, he felt overwhelmed. They hadn't spoken after the hug back in Dol Guldur, and ever since, Thorin had found himself not being able to stop thinking about Thranduil. Should he confess his true feeling to the elf? _Yes, you should_. It was in Thorin's nature to not hide his emotions and speak his mind, but more than that, what made him consider to open his heart to Thranduil was the hope, the hope that the elf might share his feelings. That moment between them back in Dol Guldur had been magical, and Thorin could almost swear Thranduil felt the same way. How he was going to confess? Thorin didn't know, but one thing was for sure, this time he wouldn't miss the chance like he had yesterday.  
  
The arrangements for the camp took longer than usual, they were all pretty tired, but eventually, they managed to light a fire in the improvised cave. Apart from Ori who was already sleeping in a dark corner with a painful expression on his slumbered face, all the rest were sitting in a circle around the bonfire.  
  
"We've rushed to get away from Dol Guldur as much as possible and walked restless since yesterday, the question is; what do we do from now on? We need to make a decision," Balin started and there was an agreement murmuring behind him. "Thorin?"  
  
The dwarven prince put his romantic problems aside for a moment and completely focused on the seriousness of the matter. "Thranduil, you mentioned Bolg said the army that was hiding here left for Gundabad to reunite with the rest of its legions."  
  
Thranduil nodded and took the word: "Bolg was aware we had discovered their plan. They want to destroy all the free races of Middle Earth, starting with Mirkwood and Erebor."  
  
"We won't allow it!" Dwalin growled and the dwarfs cheered in agreement whereas Thorin remained thoughtful.  
  
"Knowing where their armies are gathering gives us an advantage, why not go there and attack them now?" Glóin crashed his fists together.  
  
"By the time we'd manage to gather enough of our armies and get there, they'd be warned. Moreover, we don't know how many soldiers they have in Gundabad... we need to be smart here and not act rashly," Thorin stated, and that was true, that mission could be easily suicidal and they knew it. Apart from that, there was another important thing to take into account. "Glorfindel, show us the sword again." The guard elf did as told, placing the dark blade wrapped in a cloth carefully on the floor for everyone to see. "Tell us everything you know about this."  
  
There was silence, as if the horror that old relic had seen and done in its past was too much for him to put into words. It was Thranduil who finally spoke: "This is a Morgul blade, it belongs to one of the Nine."  
  
"Nine? Nine what exactly?" Dori inquired, already afraid that he might not like the answer since the dark tone with which Thranduil spoke was telling enough itself.  
  
"Nazgûl... also known as the Ringwraiths."  
  
"Hold on, how is that even possible? I remember king Thrór once told me about the Battle of Dagorlad and the One Ring of Power that belonged to Sau-"  
  
"Silence. It's not wise to use his name here, this forest is filled with dark and evil creatures... unfriendly ears could be around... there are many in Middle Earth who are still hoping to get any sort of hint of him, the use of his name could be our doom," Glorfindel cut him off with a gloomy expression in his gaze.  
  
"But are we completely sure this sword belongs to one of those beings?" Dori inquired concerned.  
  
"They were buried in the deepest graves of the High Fells after he was destroyed, weren't they?" Balin was getting pale, starting to understand the peril behind this finding. He was the oldest dwarf in the Company and the one who had the widest knowledge of Middle Earth and its history, it was understandable that the elves were frightened by the possibility of Sauron being back.  
  
It took a while before Glorfindel answered, his gaze was lost in the memories of those dark years. "Indeed they were, many, many years ago... each one of them was buried along with his sword, in a grave so dark that they would never see the light again."  
  
Dwalin had his arms crossed in front of his chest while furrowing his brow, "That creature that attacked Thorin was one of them, wasn't it? I saw one of those specters with my own eyes! Didn't we all see it?" There were nods of agreement coming from the dwarfs.  
  
"Yes, I saw it too... fortunately, Prince Thorin was smart enough to use fire against it, that's one of the very few things that makes them disappear momentarily since you can't kill what's already dead." The guard elf breathed heavily, "Those specters only obey the call of ther master; the Dark Lord, no man nor orc can control them, how one of them could have appeared, I don't know."  
  
"But what if he was there, controlling him...?"  
  
"That, that can't..." Glorfindel shook his head unable to admit Thorin's assumption might be true.  
  
Thorin stopped pushing the matter, admitting Sauron was back would mean all of Middle Earth was in great danger again and he knew it, it was easier for all of them to pretend there was still a possibility they were mistaken on their assumptions.  
  
"What is your advice?" The dwarven prince was staring at Glorfindel hoping for the guard elf to give him counsel.  
  
"I'm afraid my knowledge can't provide any answer."  
  
Thranduil stood up, clenching his fists, "If there's a chance he has returned, the White Council needs to know it, quickly. I'll go to Lothlórien to warn Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  
  
"I'll go with you," Thorin soon added, "as the prince of my people it's my duty to know if that powerful enemy you talk about has returned." And it was true, this had nothing to do with Thorin being in love with Thranduil, that matter was of great importance and in the absence of the king, it was the prince who should take charge of the situation.  
  
Thranduil nodded in agreement, and for a brief moment, there was eye contact between them. Thorin felt a shiver go down his spine.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Thorin was staring at the ceiling, thinking. They finally agreed that they should divide into groups from now on; whereas Glorfindel would go back to Mirkwood to inform King Oropher, Thorin and Thranduil would travel to Lothlórien seeking advice of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and the rest of the dwarven company would go to Erebor to report to King Thráin and King Bard about the news they had learned.  
  
Initially, Dwalin had strongly objected to the idea of letting Thorin and Thranduil travel alone without any other guard to protect them in case of an attack. After all, Mirkwood was a dangerous place to be in and even more now since those orcs of Dol Guldur deserted their commander a day ago, the chances of crossing paths with some of them were pretty high. However, being more than two people was simply not feasible for the journey to Lothlórien, not since the faster way to reach the Golden Wood was by row-boat sailing the Forest River. Reluctantly Dwalin had agreed, but not before making Thorin promise he wouldn't be reckless and come back to Erebor as soon as possible.  
  
A particularly loud snort caught Thorin's attention, it had been Bombur. Everyone was sleeping, well, everyone except Thranduil who was taking the first guard of the night. _This is my chanc_ e, a little voice inside him stated. Thorin knew part of his insomnia was because of the eagerness to speak with the elf and let out all his feelings for him. Maybe it was too rash from his part to do it right now, but he felt now that his feelings for the elf had finally come out, he was unable to stop them and the eagerness to know what Thranduil felt for him was devouring him.  
  
As quiet as possible, he stood up, no one seemed to notice him so he left the cave. The bonfire was still on, helped by its light Thorin tried to find the tall figure of the elf but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Where had he gone?  
  
Not long after that, a sound reached his ears. There were two people talking quietly a few meters away; Thranduil and Glorfindel. Thorin approached, on the sly, as if he knew he wasn't supposed to be there listening in on the conversation.  
  
The dwarf got closer, close enough to hear but without being noticed. By the tone they were talking in it was a serious matter. He knew that conversation was meant to be private but he felt unable to move, needing to know what was concerning Thranduil.  
  
"... But Thranduil, did you actually even consider what your father said?"  
  
"Consider what?" Thranduil let out a bitter laugh, "To get engaged to that dwarf? No, of course not... how could I...?" There was a meaningful pause, as if the elf was trying to chose the right words to continue, "Glorfindel... my heart doesn't belong to me anymore, I have given it to him..."  
  
"I know that, Thranduil, I've seen the way you look at him, that's why I think you should go talk to your father and explain the truth. Furthermore, I know your love is not unrequited..."  
  
"Isn't it? There has been no sign to make me think otherwise... nothing except," Thranduil clenched his fists, "never mind..."  
  
"I disagree, the problem is you're not paying enough attention. King Oropher will understand you can't marry the dwarf, I'm sure of that. Do you think you've found your one?"  
  
Thranduil nodded, his gaze showed hope and happiness, making him look even more beautiful if possible. "Yes, he's the one I'll love forever."  
  
Glorfindel put his hand upon Thranduil's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "And I'm so happy to hear that, Thranduil, you two will find a way to be together, I know it."  
  
Thorin couldn't stay there anymore, not after what he had heard. As quietly as he came he left the scene, his heart couldn't handle any other word coming from the one he loved.  
  
Thorin walked away until his legs went weak, making him fal down on his knees. The pain in his heart was unbearable. It felt like a million daggers were stabbing his chest, it hurt, it hurt way more than anything else in his entire life. The pain was more brutal than the worst wound he could ever get, because it was his heart, his very soul that got broken. Oropher had wanted for Thranduil to get married to him in order to make a stronger alliance most likely, and Thranduil... Thranduil wanted to refuse the idea because he didn't love Thorin, no, Thranduil was in love with someone else, he had found his One he had said...  
  
And it wasn't him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, far away, a little Hobbit was still trying to catch his breath after barely escaping what would have been certain death if it wasn't for an odd object found inside the Misty Mountains: a ring. The golden ring, though apparently harmless, was magical, it had the power to make the owner invisible when used, and that had been what by sheer fortune saved him from that horrible creature called Gollum.  
  
Bilbo Baggins felt how today had been his lucky day and not wanting to challenge his luck again, he decided to head back to The Shire. He wanted to travel and to go on adventures, yes, and he was thankful to Gandalf to have given him the final push to go on an adventure, but for a while he had had enough of them. By the end of the day, that was more reasonable than being caught and attacked by trolls, orcs and goblins all by his own. Yes, it was decided, he would go back to his beloved Bag End, although... what harm could it do to pay another visit to Rivendell before leaving for home? After all, his motivation to travel had been to meet elves and Lord Elrond had been kind enough to offer him to stay if he wanted...  
  
"So Rivendell is. Off I go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review please!! That's the best motivation for me to update :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here we are with another chapter, enjoy~

It is hard to tell what time of day is when you have been in the Mirkwood forest for days, although for the dwarves it felt like they'd been in that cursed woodland for ages. The march to the place where the rowboat was hidden had been slower than expected, the dwarves were exhausted and the density of the forest and lack of fresh air was taking their toll.  
  
It wasn't until the fourth day that they reached the right spot and found the rowboat that Thranduil and Thorin would use to reach Lothlórien by the Forest River. All of them had agreed on travelling together until they reached the river, and then each group would go to its destination which they'd decided on days ago. Once they were sure that the boat was in a good enough condition, they set out for the momentary farewell.  
  
Thorin wished more than anything not to be the prince of his kin, so he wouldn't have the duty to go on that journey alone with Thranduil. It had been painful enough to know the elf didn't loved him back and furthermore, was in love with someone else. The perspective of days of travelling with him on their own was a torture. Despite of his broken heart, Thorin had tried his best to hide his feelings and to not show his sadness to anyone. After all, it wasn't Thranduil's fault to not reciprocate his feelings, as sad as it was, he had to get focussed now on the seriousness of the matter.  
  
"Don't forget to explain the situation to my father, we need to be prepared for the worse. I'll be back to Erebor as soon as possible." _The sooner, the better_ , he thought.  
  
Each member of the Company crashed their heads with Thorin as the dwarven tradition stated, but when it was Balin's turn, the dwarf said something that took Thorin by surprise: "This is your chance lad, don't mess it up."  
  
"What do you...?"  
  
But Balin only smiled. Could it be that Balin _knew_? The older dwarf went to say his goodbyes to Thranduil and then winked at Thorin on the slide.  
  
_Great, Balin knows_. Thorin rolled his eyes and prepared to go on board. That was goin to be a long trip...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The first day passed by fairly quickly, both the elf and the dwarf had to have their five senses focussed on the river and its surroundings to detect any suspicious movement, which meant they had to be in silence and with the eyes on each side of the river. They spoke in whispers only when it was strictly necessary, and that was a blessing for Thorin, he needed to put as much distance as possible between them. Having the one he loved so close and yet so far aways was painful but it couldn't be helped for now, that mission was too important.  
  
The little boat had been anchored in a river glade, and now, while sitting around a small improvised bonfire, silence fell upon them once more. With his stomach yelling for something that wasn't either green food or Lembas, Thorin decided to cook some dried salted meat he had on his backpack.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Thranduil enquired while giving the meat a distrustful look.  
  
"I have some meat for emergencies... like this one right now," Thorin added while pointing out at the waybread Thranduil was holding. "I've seen enough of this to last a lifetime."  
  
"One can't get tired of Lembas, they are tasty and nutritive."  
  
"Oh believe me, one can get tired of them, that, and all the annoying vegetables, enough green for me."  
  
"Green equals healthiness."  
  
"Yes, and that's the problem, healthiness equals flavorless," Thorin retorted.  
  
The elf tutted while shaking his head, "Alright then, let's try this meat of yours..."  
  
Thorin blinked in disbelief, "Really? Are you telling me you are going to eat this meat _I_ prepared?"  
  
"Why not? You speak wonders of it, I'd like to try some." Thorin handed him some while quirking a brow, then observed how the elf ate it, slowly. "And?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
The dwarf rolled his eyes, "Not bad you say, this is delicious!"  
  
Thranduil couldn't help but smile softly at Thorin exasperation, "Well, at least you're talking to me now." The dwarven prince went silent and pretended to not listen the last part. Did Thranduil notice he was putting some distance between them? _Of course he did, he's smarter than you'll ever be, you idiot._  
  
"Wait Thorin, you have something..." Without prior warning, Thranduil let his hand come up to Thorin's mouth and gently removed some rest of food. "There."  
  
"Th-thank you." Thorin knew his face must be all shades of red but hoped the light of the bonfire would hide it a bit. "Shouldn't we go to sleep? I'll do the first watch, you can rest now." The elf nodded and lay upon a thin blanket whereas Thorin cleaned the tools they used in the river. Once he got back, Thranduil seemed to be sleeping already. _He must be exhausted too, Mahal knows how those filthy orcs had treated him during his captivity._  
  
The faint light of the bonfire softened Thranduil's beautiful features, he seemed like a perfect alabaster sculpture laid there only for Thorin to admire.  
  
"You're so..." Thorin bit his lower lip, not wanting to voice out how this creature was affecting him in every way possible. But the rational part in him made Thorin remember how he wasn't allowed to rejoice in the beautiful features of the elf. Thranduil didn't love him back, he had been clear enough that nefarious night.  
  
_"Consider what? To get engaged to that dwarf? No, of course not... how could I...?"_  
  
Thorin clenched his fists before his fingers reached the elf's pale cheeks. How Thranduil had referred of him as 'that dwarf' had been more hurtful than he dared to admit. Was the idea of him and Thranduil disgusting the elf that much? But we're friends, the dwarf kept repeating to himself, and from Thranduil's side there hadn't been any change in how he behaved towards Thorin. Actually, in that moment shared today during supper, Thorin could have almost swear that Thranduil was nervous, he had felt how his fingers were trembling the moment they touched him.  
  
_"Glorfindel... my heart doesn't belong to me anymore, I have given it to him..."_  
  
The dwarven prince shook his head while a sad smile adorned his lips. "Friends is the only thing we'll ever be..."  
  
Not standing to have the one he loved so close anymore, Thorin stood up and walked away just enough to keep guarding the place, but as far away as possible of Thranduil.  
  
It was a pity that Thorin didn't know elves are light sleepers, otherwise he would have noticed how Thranduil had awaken just in time to hear him say that last sentence.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
After that day, things changed.  
  
The elf seemed surrounded by a glumly aura, as if all inkling of happiness had abandoned him. Thorin didn't understand what could have happened for the elf to be in that state all of a sudden, but it hurt, it hurt him to see Thranduil like this, he wanted to ask desperately what was wrong, what could he do to help him, but in the end, the words died on his tongue.  
  
Two more days passed by and the attitude of the elf didn't change a bit, only addressing Thorin when it was strictly necessary, without being rude, but still it was painful for the dwarf. _That's what you asked for, you wanted to put distance between the two of you._ And it was true, Thorin had wished to build a wall to not suffer anymore of unrequited love, but now that it was happening, the pain in his heart was unbearable. He wanted for Thranduil to be happy, he needed for Thranduil to be happy. And then realization hit Thorin; what if the elf was missing the one he was in love with? Who that person would be Thorin had no idea, but thing was, it had passed a fair amount of time since they had left the Woodland Realm, and until they would come back to their homes, it would take several days. Maybe the need to see his love was unbearable and resulted in that gloomy state... A bitter laugh escaped his lips, Thorin could relate to that feeling too well.  
  
Thranduil was walking a few meters away, oblivious of Thorin's thoughts directed to him. With hopelessly-in-love-eyes, he closely observed the silhouette of the elf; the almost white blond hair falling like a cascade upon his well defined shoulders, the contour of the slim waist, the long legs that were moving oh, so gracefully... and finally his bum, his eyes stared at the well defined shape of his bottom, rounded and...  
  
Ashamed, Thorin realized his keen observations were starting to have an effect on his own body, -and on his groin nonetheless-.  
  
_Great, just great!_  
  
He had to focus on another thing and quickly, the elf wasn't even that beautiful for Mahal's sake!  
  
_Only that he is beyond gorgeous... and his smile, oh, when he smiles at me I find hard to even breathe._  
  
Thranduil was indeed a fine being but that was not the reason Thorin had fallen in love for him. With time, he realized Thranduil was many more things than only a pretty face, the elven prince was kind, fierce when needed, and more than anything, passionate with his believes.  
  
It would be a lie to not admit Thorin felt very attracted to him in a carnal way too, however, his affection was way beyond than a mere physical attraction. Instead, what Thorin really wanted was to show Thranduil how great his affection towards him was and to love him, to love all of him, giving him his very heart.  
  
_But this can never happen, he doesn't love me and never will._  
  
Thorin tried to give himself strength, he needed to be strong and focused on the mission, there was no place for a broken-hearted now. A loyal companion like Balin would be useful to have by his side now since his heart was overwhelmed with sorrow, unfortunately though, he was on his own so swallowing the pain was the only option left.  
  
Eventually they reached the river bank and proceed to do the rest of the way to Lothlórien by foot. During all those days in the rowboat, it had been easy enough to keep busy while checking the sides of the river in search of possible enemies, it had been very risky to use the river to travel the distance since they were completely exposed, thankfully though, nothing relevant happened apart of the attack of flocks of bats as usual. Now the situation was different though, they had to walk side by side closely to open a well known path for Thranduil in the middle of roots, giant trees and foils.  
  
They'd been walking for a couple of hours when all of a sudden, Thorin had a bad feeling, "They're following us," he whispered while taking the sword's handle slowly.  
  
And before counting to three, five orcs fell upon them. Thranduil chopped the heads off of the first two whereas Thorin stabbed the rest to death.  
  
"Thranduil are you-"  
  
"Yes, let's move on, more could come."  
  
"Wait, you have some scratches, let me take care of them." And the other didn't have time to complain, Thorin was already treating the scratches on Thranduil's cheek with a thick ointment Óin had given to him before parting ways.  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"Nonsense, this unguent won't allow any scar to appear if it's applied every few hours during the next couple of days, I'll finish in the blink of an eye, just stay still, you don't want any scar on your beautiful face, do you?"  
  
_Dammit! Look what your subconscious did,_ Thorin cursed himself inwardly for daring to voice how attractive he found the elf.  
  
Something caught Thorin's attention then, Thranduil looked more miserable than ever before under his touch, and as strange as it sounded, the dwarf could tell he was feeling a sadness that didn't belong to him but to Thranduil? How that could possibly be, Thorin didn't know.  
  
"Thranduil, what's wrong?" He tried softly, but the elven prince shook his head demising the question.  
  
"Nothing, let's go already."  
  
But there was clearly something bothering him, Thorin knew him well. It didn't matter how hard Thranduil was trying to hide his emotions, the dwarf could read them like an open book now. Right when he was about to confront Thranduil once and for all, the leaves of the bushes surrounding them started to move again. Something was approaching at great speed, maybe they didn't kill all the orcs after all? Thorin immediately positioned himself in front of the elf, ready to attack. Whatever it was, was getting closer and closer... until what it seemed like a big brown ball, crossed-passed them stopping few meters away.  
  
"You must run, you must run away from here!!!"  
  
The brown ball happened to be nothing else than an old man, poorly dressed with a brown tunic, a funny hat and a wooden staff with a green stone on top of it. Thorin quirked a brow at the scruffy look of the man, he seemed somehow... mad? Apparently Thranduil knew him because he got closer to him, putting a calming hand on his arm.  
  
"Radagast the Brown."  
  
The old man took a few seconds to react to the words and when his eyes finally focussed on the elf, recognition hit him. "Thranduil! What are you doing in this part of the forest...? You must leave!"  
  
"From what do we have to run away?"  
  
The almost insane gaze of Radagast rested now on Thorin as if he had just realized he had been there. "There are orcs here, I've seen them...!"  
  
"We know that," Thorin pointed at the lifeless bodies of the enemies resting on the floor.  
  
"You're safe now, Radagast, we have killed them." The statement didn't seem to calm him though.  
  
"But more evil creatures will come soon, I feel it! Let's go, quick! Follow me!"  
  
Thorin and Thranduil exchanged a look while Radagast started to walk faster, rushing them to move. "He may not look like that, but he's certainly one of the most powerful wizards in Middle Earth, if he says something dangerous is coming, we should follow him, Thorin."  
  
The dwarf finally nodded, following Radagast wherever he was taking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feedback I get, more motivation I have to update the next chapter, please review, this helps me a lot to improve, thanks :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend and BETA LondonFan :*

It took them a while to reach their destination. Only when Thorin was about to ask where the hell they were going, a strange cottage built up in between the roots of a giant tree appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Whereas Thranduil had entered the little house and took a seat on a chair, Thorin decided to remain standing on the threshold, observing. When they set foot inside, it became obvious that the house belonged to the bizarre wizard. The oddest objects were hanging of the wooden walls and ceiling, everything was asymmetric and rounded, as if the owner had an adversity for aligned objects.  
  
"Hello everyone." It took a moment for Thorin to realize who Radagast was talking to: in the middle of the table, three hedgehogs were eating some plants. "Oh, Sebastian, you shouldn't be eating yet! You've still barely recovered." Radagast gently took the animal and removed the food from its tiny hands which gained him a frustrated whimper in return.  
  
All of a sudden, the wizard froze and the next moment, they heard the sound of something massive approaching. "Stay still." The lights went off, the walls were trembling, apparently there was more than one of those things attempting to enter the house.  
  
" _Sí a hlare ómaquettar Lerya laman naiquentallo Na coilerya en-vinyanta_ "  
  
Radagast kept repeating the words over and over again under the astonished gaze of Thorin. Whatever was surrounding the house ran away when Radagast voiced out the old spell in Quenya. "They are gone by now, but could return. You'll spend the night here." Thranduil nodded in agreement. "Are you planning to stand there the whole day, lad?"  
  
"No?" Thorin was taken by surprise for until then the wizard hadn't addressed him.  
  
"Then sit down and make yourself comfortable, we'll eat supper in a moment."  
  
And so they did. Dinner consisted of an odd combination of greens and mushrooms of the most extravagant shapes and flavors, not precisely Thorin's favorites, and judging by the faces Thranduil was making while swallowing the food, the elf wasn't fond of it either. Thorin couldn't help but giggle at that look, forgetting for an instant how odd things had become between them.  
  
It was a blessing to have Radagast with them, thanks to the presence of the wizard, the atmosphere between Thorin and Thranduil got more relaxed, or at least until they finished supper.  
  
Radagast had offered for them to sleep in the upper floor whereas he would stay downstairs to take care of Sebastian. Quirking a brow, Thorin observed the two improvised beds, -they were too close for his taste and sanity-. Before he could get under the blankets though, he noticed how Thranduil was climbing out of the window.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Thranduil didn't stop, and without even looking back at Thorin, he simply stated, "I want to see the stars tonight."  
  
"But-but it's dangerous! Those enormous things, whatever they are, could still be outside...!"  
  
"My instinct says they're not around here. Not now, anyway. Good night."  
  
"You... fool, come back!!" Thorin felt the anger running through his veins. How could Thranduil be so insensate! Why would he stay outside this time of the night after what happened earlier?  
  
_Maybe he doesn't want to be in the same room with me?_  
  
Quietly he approached the window and took a look at the roof. Thranduil was there, squatted, staring at the sky with a serious expression on his face. Before being caught, Thorin finally got himself under the blankets and tried to sleep without much success.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The sunbeam sneaked into the tiny dirty room, and with it, a particular smell got to his nostrils although he couldn't figure out what it was. Slowly he opened his eyes, apparently he eventually had fallen asleep. He looked for Thranduil but the elf wasn't there. A familiar soft voice coming from downstairs reached his ears.  
  
"This reckless hedgehog likes you, do you not, Sebastian?"  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm also a 'reckless' person..." Thranduil smiled sadly, "or at least according to Thorin."  
  
"Did you say something?" Radagast was being busy trying to feed Sebastian with some sort of medicine not so tasty judging by the animals whimpers of disgust.  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
Thorin noticed how the wizard directed the gaze where he had been moments ago, barely being able to hide in time. "The dwarf is still sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, he is. He... didn't sleep well tonight, found rest when morning dawned already." Thranduil was lucky that Radagast wasn't much of a perceptive person, however Thorin was, did Thranduil watched him sleep that night? And why would he do that? The more Thorin got to know Thranduil, the less he understood him.  
  
"Oh, there he is. Come on in, have some breakfast." Thorin forgot to hide whereas his brain was trying so desperately to provide answers, and now that had been caught, there was no escape.  
  
Silence fell upon them once more and Thorin felt miserable again, Thranduil's facade turned serious again, like if he wasn't comfortable with his presence there. What was happening to the elf? Maybe it was because of something that Thorin did? He wanted to ask so desperately... as usual though, he remained silent.  
  
Another ration of strange food was served to the dwarf, this time though, Thorin pretended to not be hungry -starving was preferable than eating those mushrooms again-.  
  
Once the breakfast was over, Thranduil played with Sebastian. Thorin watched all of his moves closely. The elf's gaze was different now, he seemed happy again, letting the hedgehog run freely around on his arms and shoulders.  
  
"Stop, it tickles!" The animal knew Thranduil was enjoying it despite his complaints so it kept running and running, gaining a light laugh from the elven prince.  
  
Thorin sighed hopelessly, "So beautiful..."  
  
"What did you say, lad?"  
  
The dwarf jumped in his seat, it seemed he had been pining for Thranduil again without even realizing it.  
  
"Nothing, nothing"  
  
It felt like being caught red handed, still, Thorin put on his best facade and after coughing a little to call for Thranduil's attention said, "We should be going soon, now that the peril is over there's no reason to delay any longer."  
  
The elf nodded, standing up. Sebastian didn't want to let go so Radagast had to take the animal away which gained him whimpers of frustration in return.  
  
After picking up all their belongings, Thorin and Thranduil left Rhosgobel but not before thanking Radagast for his valuable help. That wizard was certainly bizarre, but once you get to know him and put prejudices aside, one could see how the old man had a great heart, deeply entwined with the animals and nature.  
  
Once more on their own, elf and dwarf resumed their way to Lothlórien.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
There was something that had been annoying Thorin for a good while -apart from the uncomfortable silence-, surely it had to be due to the tiredness of the journey but from time to time, had the feeling Thranduil's sack was changing its form as if something inside it was actually... moving?  
  
The dwarf rubbed his eyes with his fists, he had to be hallucinating... But then again, the sack moved by its own making. Thorin realized he wasn't imaging things.  
  
"Wait Thranduil...!"  
  
The elf stopped, and without prior warning, Thorin took the sack off of him and threw it to the floor. Before Thranduil could even ask what was going on, he watched perplexed how his sack was moving on its own; there was definitely something alive inside... Both had their weapons ready to attack when a little head popped out of it.  
  
"Sebastian!! What are you doing here!?"  
  
The hedgehog squealed in happiness to be finally breathing fresh air again. Truth was, the poor animal enjoyed playing with the elf so much that it didn't want to leave him so it had sneaked in Thranduil's belongings back in Radagast's house.  
  
Gently, Thranduil took Sebastian and poked his tiny belly. "You naughty boy, how did you manage to get inside here...?" Despite his reprimand, Thranduil couldn't deny his joy to see the little one again. Sebastian, to show his happiness, started to run and run again all along his body, ticking the elf in the process.  
  
Meanwhile Thorin found himself lost again in what it was the beautiful melody that Thranduil's laugh was. The elf looked so happy, eyes shining with joy... Thranduil gently caressed Sebastian's quills gaining a squeal of delight.  
  
"We can take a brief rest now, I'll take care of the wound on your cheek, the ointment needs to be applied once more to make sure no scars are left." Thorin brought out the unguent and poured some on his fingertips.  
  
"What-? Wait!"  
  
Before Thorin could touch his cheek, Thranduil abruptly moved away from him, eyes widened in what seemed to be... fear?.  
  
The breeze in the air became cold.  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment, quietly; one asking for an explanation whereas the other after a while, turned away unable to bring out an answer to those pleading eyes.  
  
It felt like hundred needles were stabbed into Thorin's chest. It hurt, it hurt him more than he could express. There it was, the confirmation all of those Thorin's fears that had been haunting him as of late: Thranduil didn't want him near.  
  
The elven prince read the pain in Thorin's eyes, but unfortunately, too late.  
  
"Thorin."  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"Thorin, wait... listen to me."  
  
"No, you don't need to explain, really, I get it, I _finally_ get it."  
  
Thranduil didn't understand where that remark came from and the reason for such bitter tone, but regardless, he tried to catch Thorin's arm, this time though, it was the dwarf who moved away not allowing the other to put a finger on him.  
  
"You don't want me to touch you, I understand, don't worry."  
  
"No...! You don't understand, you just took me by surprise, that's it...!"  
  
But before Thranduil could add any other explanation to his abrupt reaction, Thorin looked back at him with a defiant look.  
  
"That is not true and you know it." Thranduil bit his inner cheeks, unsure of what to say to placate his anger. "Don't lie to me, at least have some consideration. We were friends at some point, at least you owe me that."  
  
"And we're not anymore...?" Thorin saw hurt in Thranduil's eyes but his own sorrow was too great to care.  
  
The dwarven prince took his luggage and put it back on his shoulders again.  
  
"Goodbye, Thranduil."  
  
"Wait! You can't just run away, Thorin!" But Thorin resumed his march under the astonished gaze of the elf. In a hurry, Thranduil took the hedgehog into his hand, "You can't stay here with me, you must go back to Radagast, he'll be missing you terribly. You know the way, don't you?" The animal nodded in comprehension. "Good. Then goodbye my little friend." Sebastian was reluctant to let him go, but after rubbing his little nose with Thranduil's cheek as a sign of affection, he finally moved aside and ran into the woods to Rhosgobel.  
  
"Wait Thorin...! I'm going with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. I know the way, we need to be together, this forest is dangerous-"  
  
"Don't you get it?? I don't want you by my side!!!"  
  
Thranduil stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened at Thorin's words. He had never seen him like that. Everything had been his fault...  
  
The dwarf didn't halt his march though, he just couldn't. Thorin continued walking and walking without looking back, not even once.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
From the highest room of the Woodland Realm, Glorfindel was looking at the cloudy sky, thinking. He was waiting for the decision to be made after he had reported to King Oropher and the high Council. Whatever the elves were going to do, it was up to them now.  
  
With a fond smile he remembered his prince and friend, they should be reaching Lothlórien soon - hopefully. The elf wondered how things would be going between those two stubborn but kind beings, so different but so alike in many ways they didn't even know. Glorfindel wished more than anything for Thranduil's happiness and he was sure prince Thorin would bring the most of joys to him... but only if both would be brave enough to put their pride aside and to see how great their feelings for each other were.  
  
Glorfindel trusted in Thranduil though, he knew him well, and was sure he would eventually see how much Thorin loved him. Maybe at this time, they would have sorted things out already and were walking happily together to the Golden Woods? Who knew... Glorfindel took a deep breath and with a final look at the forest beneath him, he returned to the palace, hoping that Thranduil would have made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been quite hard to write because there are many feelings involved.  
> Hope you can feel the pain and suffer this poor souls are going through... :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, today this fanfic celebrates its first anniversary! I can't believe it's been a whole year already since I published its first chapter. I'd like to thank you for all of your support, it means a lot, really.  
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter in particular to all the Thorinduil fans out there, we may not be the biggest fandom in the world, but we are certainly dedicated and passionate, long life to thorinduil! <3

Thráin remained silent for a while, trying to come to terms with all the news his men had brought him with their arrival. Everything had been explained in detail and soon the king seemed to understand the implications the finding of the Morgul blade carried. The king was smart and well-educated on Middle Earth's history since his father had insisted on its importance, and the story of Sauron was indeed something he had paid attention to in particular during his lessons when he was younger.  
  
"And those are the news my king," Balin concluded after giving an extended report of what had happened since they had left a month ago in search of Thorin.  
  
"I understand my son is now on his way to Lothlórien then?"  
  
"You're right, Your Majesty, he's with prince Thranduil."  
  
The king couldn't suppress a fond smile. "They do get along, don't they? It's ironic, the fact that our races have been hating each other for thousands of years, and yet those two young lads have managed to put all those differences aside and forge a true... well, we will see what that friendship will turn into soon enough, I suppose."  
  
That last statement took Balin by surprise, did Thráin know about what was going on between those two? Apparently he did and wasn't against it, which made the white-bearded dwarf happy for his prince and friend.  
  
"Do you think he's back, Balin? Sauron, I mean. If that's the case, those are terrible news for all of us."  
  
"It's a possibility. Prince Thorin is trying to find this out. He has a lot of courage, my king, you can be proud of your son."  
  
A proud smirk appeared on the monarch's face, "He was born to be a great king. I'm going to leave this important matter to him since he has own my trust." His countenance became serious again; "Tell Dwalin to inform the guards to be prepared for a possible attack from Gundabad, we may be fewer in number but if they come, we'll be ready to face them in battle."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Not much time had passed until Thorin started questioning his decision. Had it been the right one to abandon Thranduil and go to a dangerous forest he didn't know well all by himself? No, it hadn't been wise, yet, back then had been the only option left, really, he just couldn't stay there beside Thranduil a minute longer.  
  
Still he could see Thranduil's expression when he had abruptly moved away from his touch. At the time, Thorin was convinced Thranduil reacted that way because he felt disgusted by him, but after cooling down and rethinking, now he wasn't so sure anymore...  
  
_But I gave him the chance to speak, and he said nothing._  
  
And it was true, Thranduil had had the opportunity to explain himself but nothing except lame excuses left his mouth. It was much easier for Thorin to think that the elf didn't want him near, that he didn't consider other options he couldn't comprehend.  
  
Was Thranduil going to be alright all on his own...? He was indeed a great warrior but certainly reckless as well. Maybe, just maybe, he had acted too rash and shouldn't have left him alone. Thorin shook his head, Thranduil was going to be fine, yeah, he would be fine without him...  
  
After taking a deep breath, he observed the area where he was with concern. He should had probably asked for a map because now without Thranduil's guidance it was almost impossible to know the way to Lothlórien, and even worse, he had the feeling to have been walking in circles for hours.  
  
Fortunately though, not everything was bad news, maybe it was that he was approaching the edge of the forest -his gaze reached a cliff down there-, or for some other reason he couldn't tell, but truth is, he didn't felt sick or dizzy like when he had been on his own to rescue Thranduil. Unwillingly, flashes of the shared moment in Dol Guldur appeared in his mind, everything seemed so distant now... what could have possibly happened for things to get so screwed up in such a short period of time? He still could remember clearly how it felt to feel Thranduil wrapped in his arms, his warmth, his heart beating along with his own... But now everything had changed, Thorin was on his own, but no matter how long would it take, he was determinated to get out of this cursed forest and reach Lothlórien to conclude his mission with or without the elven prince by his side.  
  
The daylight was starting to vanish, making the path more difficult to follow, but before taking a break to sleep, he wanted to go further a little more, just a little more... Suddenly the ground became unstable, and before he knew, he found himself falling in whole into the growth. Unfortunately, that part of the forest was a steep slope, Thorin fell and fell, like if he was on a long slide. In fear, he saw the end of the cliff. Barely in time, he could grab a root of a tree on the edge of the cliff with one hand. Panting hard, he observed how his legs were hanging over the void -his eyes couldn't see the end of it-. If the root wasn't strong enough, he would die for sure. A couple of times he tried to reach out for the root with the other hand, but with no success. The sound of a crack reached his ears, and in panic he saw how the root was starting to break, his weight was too heavy, his palms became sweaty, and terrified he saw how the crack was getting bigger and bigger...  
  
"Come on....!" Desperately he gave it another shot but failed again. "Dammit...!" He was going to fall...  
  
"Thorin! Take my hand, quick!"  
  
The dwarf blinked in disbelief, what was HE doing here? After the initial shock, Thorin did as he was told and took the offered hand which pulled him strongly to the top of a tree.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
The dwarven prince shook his head, still not believing what had happened. It wasn't until they got back to firm ground that Thorin decided to speak. "I thought to have told you I wanted to be alone."  
  
"Yes, and look how that turned out..." Thranduil wasn't looking at him, aware that Thorin was still mad at him.  
  
There was a pause then, only broken by a mutter. "Thank you."  
  
The elf had been prepared for another endless quarrel but not for this.  
  
"No-no need to thank me... you would have done the same... wouldn't you?" Thorin felt guilty, Thranduil wasn't referring only to saving his life but to have followed him even when the other clearly stated that he wanted to be alone.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
And it was true, he would have done exactly the same, oh Mahal! Till the end of the world he would follow him! Thorin saw relieve in Thranduil's eyes, but in spite of that, he wasn't ready to put things behind him.  
  
"Thranduil... haven't change my mind, I need to be alone." This time, there was no anger in Thorin's voice but honesty and sorrow.  
  
The elf locked their gazes, he wouldn't look away, not anymore. "I'm not going to leave, because here, by your side, is the only place I want to be."  
  
If Thorin didn't know better, he could have interpreted that statement in a very different way, but he wasn't going to be naive this time, that was over. Clenching his fists, he retorted, "Fine! Do whatever you want, you stubborn elf!"  
  
"Are you really calling me that? You, of all people?! You are really that unreasonable??"  
  
"Are you daring to calling me unreasonable?!"  
  
"Yes! Because this is what you are! You didn't even let me explain and left, what would you call behaving like that, huh?!"  
  
"And tell me, oh elven prince, what was I supposed to do?? You clearly showed you don't feel comfortable with me around you!"  
  
"Did I ever say that??"  
  
"You may not have used those words but your actions speak for themselves. You suddenly changed your attitude towards me and everytime we're close, you seem uncomfortable, and-..." Thranduil was looking back at him, encouraging him to continue, so Thorin did. "It's like the idea of me touching you disgusts you."  
  
Thranduil let out a bitter laugh, "You don't understand... you never will..."  
  
"No, I certainly don't, but I care about you enough to honor your wishes."  
  
"What are you talking about, Thorin?" There was a genuinely clueless expression in his face.  
  
"Everytime I'm around you, you look sad, as if my presence brought you nothing else than sorrow..." Thranduil avoided his gaze. "Don't you see it? Like right now! Look at you... You have no idea how it hurts me to know I'm the one responsible for your pain..."  
  
Thranduil clenched his fists and got close to Thorin, taking his hand into his own. "You bring me nothing else but joy, it's not what you think it is..."  
  
Not able to contain himself another second, Thorin burst out; "Then tell me Thranduil, what the hell do I have to do to see your smile again?! I can't stand to see you this miserable!"  
  
There was a long pause, Thranduil was staring at him with those piercing blue-eyes, that were oh so beautiful... in spite of that, no sound left his lips - the elf felt he couldn't say anything else, if he did, the consequences would be losing Thorin forever.  
  
This unfortunate situation was frustrating Thorin deeply, never mind how many times he would ask Thranduil, the elf wouldn't answer. On the other hand, Thorin felt like something was missing, like if the key to understand Thranduil's reasons for the abrupt change of behavior was right before his eyes. He tried to remember, going back to the moments they've shared, over and over, recalling each word in search of a clue, anything... and then, all of the sudden a stupid idea crossed his mind.  
  
_He never mentioned his name._  
  
Surely this didn't mean anything, but at least Thorin had to try, it was his last hope.  
  
"Thranduil, when you were talking to Glorfindel in the elven ruins, which dwarf were you referring to?"  
  
"What...? How do you know-" Thranduil wasn't certainly expecting this, under Thorin's intense inquisitive gaze, he tried once more to shy away, but this time Thorin didn't allow it.  
  
"Answer me." Thranduil was biting the inside of his cheeks, clearly uncomfortable, Thorin knew if he wasn't careful enough that might destroy their now fragile friendship beyond repair. "Please... tell me?"  
  
The elven prince sighed deeply, as if answering required a great deal of effort; "Dáin. My father wants me to marry your cousin Dáin so we can expand our alliance between the dwarves and elves to the Iron Hills."  
  
Thorin's ears didn't hear the rest of Thranduil's explanation. He was dumbfounded.  
  
_It wasn't me._  
  
_It wasn't me._  
  
_It wasn't me._  
  
His heart skipped beat after beat at the realization. The implication of what that meant kept repeating in his head over and over again, whereas a little voice was screaming he still might have a chance, a tiny one, but he was going to hold to that as if his life was depending on it.  
  
Apparently Thorin had remained quiet for too long because Thranduil put a soft hand on his forehead, concern visible in his eyes. He didn't understand why that question came in the first place and then why Thorin was visibly agitated by his answer. "Thorin...? Are you alright...?"  
  
"Aye, I'm actually more than alright." Thorin couldn't hide a hopeful smile.  
  
Now Thranduil was the one who seemed to be at a loss, not understanding why the dwarf was acting so oddly. Thranduil felt Thorin's stare on him, like if he was looking at the most wonderful being in the world. The intensity of that stare was too much for Thranduil, who tried to move away again but was being stopped just in time for Thorin's gentle hand on his cheek.  
  
"I really hope I'm not messing this up but if I don't try it, I'll regret it for the rest of my life..."  
  
"What-?"  
  
"Shh... no more words..."  
  
The rest of the question Thranduil wanted to formulate got cut off by a pair of soft lips upon his own. The kiss felt like the caress of spring on him, tender and warm, blooming after a long period of cold winter. Thranduil closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling of being kissed by that dwarf that could make him feel like no one else ever did and ever would.  
  
For Thorin, that first kiss felt like arriving at home after a long, long way. Their lips molded together, perfectly. Thorin took it as a positive sign that the other didn't push him out or moved back, it was clear the both of them were enjoying it and wanted this moment to happen. Eventually, Thorin parted, reluctantly, and with a smile upon his face observed how Thranduil's eyes were still.  
  
"I don't want your pity," Thranduil spoke softly, still afraid to open his eyes and realize that everything had been a cruel lie. But it wasn't, and Thorin would make sure the elf would understand. Carefully, Thorin dragged him into a tight hug, and Thranduil let him, cursing his weakness to resist.  
  
"Do you think I would kiss you just out of pity? I thought you know me better than that..."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Do you really need for me to say it? Isn't it obvious?" Thorin locked eyes with Thranduil, making sure he would see the love in his eyes. "You are everything to me, Thranduil, everything..."  
  
Thranduil's cheeks were all shades of red, still not believing this was actually happening, after so much time of loneliness, after being sure that Thorin would never reciprocate his feelings... it was like being in a dream, one too beautiful to be true.  
  
As if Thorin knew what was going through Thranduil's mind, his hand slowly moved to his ear and gently put a lock of his golden hair behind his ear. "Still don't believe me? Well, let me show it to you once more..."  
  
Thorin kissed him again, this time with passion, and Thranduil responded with the same fever, entangling his fingers in the dark mane of his dwarf, finally giving in and accepting his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so excited! I've finally made it! It had been hard to come up with this love confession but I'm very proud of the result. I know I know, I'm such a romantic, but I can't help myself, love this two too much :')  
> Please, let me know what you think of it bellow, thanks! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter! Happy reading~

The low growls of Azog were rumbling through the place. A crow brought news of Bolg, he had fallen along with his army in Dol Guldur. Azog's right hand and offspring defeated by the elven prince and the dwarves of Erebor... without even looking, the pale orc grabbed a random guard and strangled him to death. The feeling of fresh blood running through his fingers was always something that made him feel better.  
  
The defeat in Dol Guldur had been a heavy blow to their plans, however not everything was lost, on the contrary. The crow also informed that the dwarves had left the fortress without having discovered its biggest secret. The evil itself was hiding within those walls. Still too weak to have returned to its corporal form, Sauron was gaining force every minute and soon he'd be able to invoke the Nine all at once.  
  
Azog's icy pupils widened when he looked around, his eyes couldn't reach the end of the thousands of legions that were waiting for its orders. The orcs were thirsty, thirsty for blood even more than before. Azog had promised them dwarven blood, their favorite along with the elvish one.  
  
" _Snaga!!_ " The orc approached, inwardly wishing his Master wouldn't kill him. " _Bring the trolls!!_ " At his command, ten giant beasts stepped in. Each of them looked more terrifying than its predecessor. Those creatures had been treated with the dark arts to be able to walk during daylight, they felt no fear, only an unceasing wish to kill and destroy.  
  
With an evil grin, Azog observed his army, ready to march, they'd reach Erebor in a matter of days. They were going to smash the Dwarves, every single one of them.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
One would think that after such a love confession, things would change dramatically between them, however for Thorin's disappointment, that wasn't to be the case. Yes, everything was clear now, no more misunderstandings, and they had even kissed! But truth is, Thorin and Thranduil were walking side by side -maybe closer than before, yes-, but acting as if nothing had happened, and this was precisely the reason why the dwarf had his arms folded across his chest and was wearing a grumpy expression on his face.  
  
Thranduil shook his head, barely hiding how amusing this childish facet of Thorin made him feel. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," Thorin growled back, and tried to remain silent, but eventually failing. He ended up bursting out, "You said you don't want for things to change between us, and I'm doing just that, acting like we are only _friends_."  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant with that, Thorin, I don't want things to be different."  
  
Truth was, after they'd kissed, Thranduil had made clear things between them shouldn't change as for getting awkward, and if Thorin was honest with himself, he was absolutely agreeing on that. However, he was a dwarf in love, and that meant logic and rationalism were having a hard time to find a place in his mind, now almost completely filled with stupid romantic thoughts.  
  
"Well, I do want things to change. I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to be more- oh."  
  
The dwarven prince stopped when he felt a smooth hand holding his. "Happy?"  
  
The lovely pinkish tone that those usually pale cheeks took was enough for Thorin to melt right then. After the initial surprise, he nodded and tightened the hold.  
  
There were many things Thorin wanted to ask him but decided to postpone them, preferring to enjoy this moment of bliss between them. So far, he only knew that Thranduil loved him and that he had been feeling this way for a long time, which was enough really, answers could wait a little longer.  
  
The walk became more pleasant from then on and even though it wasn't very convenient to be holding hands during the way through the forest, thing is they didn't care, the happiness they felt was too much to try to hide it.  
  
"You know, we're a couple of idiots, aren't we?" the dwarf stated after a while of comfortable silence and shared loving gazes.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, talk for yourself, dwarf." The smirk from the elf denoted his typical arrogant attitude, but the gleam in his eyes gave another meaning to the scathing response, Thorin could see it now, clearly; love, the love that the elf felt for him.  
  
"As long as I'm your only idiot, I'm fine with it..."  
  
"Of course you are and you'll always be the only one, that's out of the question."  
  
Thorin felt tempted to keep teasing but that last response had reached the bottom of his heart, the implication of that innocent sentence made him stupidly happy.  
  
"We could have saved us so much pain if we've decided to be honest before... think about it, we could have spent all the journey to Dol Guldur for example, being all lovey dovey as Ori would say."  
  
That was clearly intended to be taken as a joke but maybe Thranduil wasn't still versed in dwarven humor. "But then all the company was there...! Did you want for us to kiss and all that in front of them?!"  
  
"Hold on, what this 'all that' mean?"  
  
"Oh shut it!"  
  
Again, the elf's cheeks were all shades of red, making him look irresistibly beautiful to Thorin's eyes.  
  
"I hm..."  
  
Thorin chuckled happily, not able to contain himself anymore. "Come here," he added while inviting Thranduil to get closer with his finger -that height difference was really annoying at times.  
  
"What now...?"  
  
"This." Thranduil received a kiss on the lips, short and sweet, but enough to make his heart skip a beat. He certainly wasn't used to this kind of thing, elves were fairly called cold-blooded, but now with Thorin by his side, he felt how easily he was starting to get addicted to the dwarf's loving side.  
  
After the kiss, Thorin kept staring at him, not hiding the adoration he felt for the elven prince anymore, but that was maybe too much for Thranduil who came to take a particular interest in the floor for no reason and started coughing. "Okay, now, should we continue? I think we're getting closer- careful!"  
  
Before the dwarven prince could even ask what was happening, he felt himself being pushed, strongly hitting the floor painfully.  
  
"What the...?" he growled, a hand rubbing his lower back after the fall.  
  
"This is an elven trap, you almost set foot in that string, if you do, that would-"  
  
But immediately its consequences became obvious, since dozens of elven archers appeared from nowhere and were pointing at them with their bows ready to shoot.   
  
"Who are you, how dare you to wander by this Lands?"  
  
"Bring us in front of the Lady Galadriel for we must speak with her and Lord Celeborn of an urgent matter." Maybe it was because of the lack of regal clothes but those elves didn't recognize Thranduil, since they were directing inquisitive glances at him.  
  
"You may come with us since you're one of our kin, but the dwarf will remain here."  
  
"No way! I'll go wherever he goes." Thorin had his arms folded upon his chest, clearly not liking this.  
  
"You heard him, if he's not allowed to come, neither am I." The dwarf was about to complain again but Thranduil directed him a meaningful gaze to let him deal with his kin in his own way.  
  
"Dwarves are not allowed to see the way to the Golden Forest, we'll have to blindfold him if he still desires to come."  
  
"If he is to be blindfolded, I'll take the same treat since I'm no more nor less than him."  
  
The elves were slightly taken aback by that statement but since Thranduil was resolute, they did as told and covered their eyes so not to see the way to Lothlórien. The dwarf wouldn't speak again but that gesture from Thranduil had been... it moved him, Thranduil saw him as an equal and there couldn't be a higher compliment from the elven raise.  
  
It was hard to tell how long it was since they started the march, not being able to see for hours was annoying but at least Thranduil was by his side. It was not like he could see it but still he felt his presence, strange as it sounds but certain.  
  
"You can stop now."  
  
Impatient to get rid of the blindfold, Thorin hurried the elves. His breath got taken away the moment he saw the place. Lothlórien was a city like nothing he had seen before; the giant trees were surrounded by stairs which brought to the magnificent wooden elven constructions of the branches, shades of gold and blue entwined beautifully, countless lamps were hanging in perfect harmony giving the place the image as if the starlight sky itself had fall upon the forest.  
  
Thranduil observed proudly how the dwarf was speechless.  
  
"This is the Golden Wood; Laurelindórenan," A clear voice commented from behind them. "I shall give you our welcome, Thranduil Oropherion and Thorin son of Thráin, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are waiting for you."  
  
"It is good to see you again Haldir." Both elves put their hands on the chest and bowed as a gesture of courtesy to the other.  
  
It was hard for Thorin to not being jaw dropped all the time since the beauty of the place was beyond words, they followed Haldir to a particular tall tree and went all the way upstairs until reached the top of it. Thorin didn't enjoy heights but he was not to complain, he wanted to give the best impression to the amphitryons, king Thráin had always recalled him on how important those things were to establish a good diplomacy relationship.  
  
There, seated in the throne were two elves; a male Lord with regal stance, and a dame who's hair was made of pure golden threads. Thorin gasped when the Lady fell her gaze on him, those eyes seemed to get through him in unexplainable way.  
  
"Long time no seeing you on our lands, Thranduil, you come accompanied with none other than the dwarven prince and heir of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin felt the scrutiny upon him, yet he pretended to be unaffected by it, trying to focus all his senses to the words directed to them. "I was expecting your visit since it has been written in the stars. Tell me, what does bring you to our forest?"  
  
Dwarf and elf looked at each other briefly before starting to explain everything that had happened in Dol Guldur. During their narration, Galadriel and Celeborn only intervened to ask for a few more details here and there while listening carefully. Their façades reminded stoical until the part of the specter that attacked Thorin, and when the blade was shown to them, eagerness could be seen in their gazes.   
  
"So what do you think Lady Galadriel? Is this what we think it is and fear...?"  
  
"This is a Morgul blade, which belongs to one of the Nine, who were buried in the High Fells of Rhudaur..." When she spook, her cheeks were paler than usual, like she had seen a ghost, nonetheless, she remained regal, only allowing her husband to put a hand on her shoulder for support.  
  
"There was... something evil in the fortress, I can't recall what it was. Now I'm unsure it was only because of that Ringwraith... I fear we left without having revealed its darkest secret..."  
  
"We couldn't stay there any longer, you know that Thranduil."  
  
Thranduil nodded slowly, his gaze lost on the horizon, probably looking into Dol Guldur's direction, Thorin thought.  
  
"You mentioned the enemy is gathering in Angmar, if that's to be the truth, Erebor needs to be warned since I fear a war had been declared against them wanting or not, they will be the first target of the enemy without a doubt."  
  
Panic seized Thorin's heart.  
  
 _Father_.  
  
"However, I believe the enemy is still too weak, and that's the reason behind hiding on the old fortress of Dol Guldur. There's still time, don't despair, Thorin Oakenshield."  
  
Now that his fears about a possible attack on Erebor came a reality, Thorin wished more than ever to be beside his people. They had suffered a great deal during the attack of Smaug not so long ago, another battle now would be the worst thing could happen to his kin. Slowly, he felt Thranduil's smooth hand taking his, letting him know that he was there for Thorin.  
  
In the middle of those terrible news, Galadriel finally found a hint of happiness, and with a fond smile she observed how Thorin mouthed a thank you to Thranduil when the elf took his hand, the love and affection between them was perfectly visible to her, and judging by Celeborn's knowing smile, her husband saw it too. Love was something very treasured amongst elves, and witnessing how those two beings that came from such different races loved each other that much was a blessing regardless how dark the future was in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for fluff in case you haven't figured out already :P Couldn't resist to make them walk holding hands as the cute couple they are <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I’d like to apologise for the delay, hope this chapter makes up for the long wait... *hides*  
> As always thank you for your kind comments and to my beta c:

"You should take a rest now. You have been traveling a long distance to come here,” Galadriel remarked softly before turning to her guard. “Haldir, accompany them to their provided room."  
  
Thorin gulped, praying to Mahal that his bedroom wouldn't be on the top of a tree.  
  
Fortunately, Thorin's plea was heeded when Haldir escorted them to one of the few structures that was actually built on the ground. The room was decorated in the Elven style, impeccable and exquisite as always, though the lines run too curvy for Thorin’s taste. Sharp ones would have been more to his liking but, well, he wasn't going to complain about it now.  
  
"I will let you rest now." After wishing them good night, Haldir closed the door, leaving the Dwarf and Elf alone in the room.  
  
A big, silver plate full of food had been prepared for them to eat alongside a jar of ale and a glass of wine. "Can't deny their hospitality..." Without further ado, the Dwarf took a chicken leg and started to eat it. "Mahal, this tastes good!"  
  
Meanwhile, Thranduil took the greens of the plate, savoring in his own way the delicious dishes of his relatives from the west. Thorin hummed from time to time, which made Thranduil smile softly. The trip to Lothlórien had been long and hard. Yes, they had food but usually ate the same thing every day, but Elven cuisine and a good red wine could never compare to anything else.  
  
On the other hand, Thranduil felt relief for Thorin’s shift back to his usual self. Knowing him well enough at this point, he recognized the Dwarf was hiding his concern about the looming possibility of an attack on Erebor from Gundabad. They should give themselves a break, even for just one night, put everything aside and enjoy the here and now.  
  
"Come on, Thranduil. Try this!" Thorin gently parted his lips and introduced some food in his mouth. Thranduil swallowed the meat but Thorin's fingertips didn't leave his lips. Slowly, he caressed them, absolutely mesmerized once more by its beauty. A soft kiss was planted on the fingertips, bringing Thorin back to reality. "Sorry... I... shall let you eat."  
  
"It's alright. I have finished anyway."  
  
"Shall we go to sleep then?"  
  
There were two large beds, but big enough for the two of them to sleep on the same one. With even realizing it, Thorin's imagination flew away, picturing how it would be like to share the same bed for the night. That topic though had not been touched, like many others... Was it the right time for him to ask all the questions he had in mind?  
  
"You're up to something. I can see it."  
  
"Huh?”  
  
"You do that thing when you're overthinking."  
  
The Dwarf felt tempted to ask what _that thing_ was he supposedly did, but instead went right to the point. "I've been wondering many things as of late." The Elf tilted his head, clueless. "You... hm," _Mahal, this is embarrassing_. Then, Thranduil took his hand and led him to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well, I was wondering— I don't know how to put this right, so I'm going straight to the point. Since when did you have feelings for me...?" His ears were boiling hot now, but his gaze never broke the connection with Thranduil's. "Would you tell me? I really want to know this. Mahal, I've been in love with you for a long time. Although to be honest, I didn't want to acknowledge those feelings since I thought the only thing we could ever be was friends." Thranduil remained quiet, only listening, so Thorin kept rambling. "The other day, when we kissed for the first time, I was so happy, you have no idea." To that, Thranduil shied away, which earned him a suspicious look from the dwarf.  
  
"That was not our first kiss,"  
  
"Wait, what??" Thorin raised an eyebrow, expecting an explanation on that unknown event for him. Thranduil was about to stand up from sitting on the bed, finding it difficult to be beside Thorin all of the sudden, but was kept in place by a strong yet gentle hand.  
  
"Do you remember when you got that cold back in the Woodland Realm?"  
  
"Yes…"

 _Where is this going?_  
  
"And do you also remember how you passed out due high fever?"  
  
Thorin nods in response.  
  
"Well, I took care of you the first couple of days though you wouldn't remember it since you were sleeping, trying to recover from the severe cold..."  
  
"Hold on, did you take advantage of me then?! When I was vulnerable and fighting for my life?!"  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes at the overdramatic response, as if calling him out for his sense of humor. "I may have, yes."  
  
"Shame on you Thranduil!" But his tone gave him away, making Thranduil chuckle while shaking his head. "Though if it had been the other way around, I probably would have done the same, to be honest with you..."  
  
"You wouldn't, Thorin Oakenshield!" This time, Thranduil played his part and acted overdramatically. What a couple they made, really.  
  
"There's something that bothers me a lot about this though. I don't remember it, at all. You'll have to make it up for me. That's the only solution I see for me to forgive such impudence from your part."  
  
"And what does Your _Highness_ demand...?"  
  
Thorin tutted at the insolence but stayed calm, putting his best serious facade on. "Kiss me, here and now."  
  
"That's an easy command, Dwarf..." So Thranduil did, first with a couple of pecks on the lips and then getting closer by entangling his long fingers on Thorin’s black, messy mane. He gently nibbled the bottom lip, and when Thorin's tongue entered his mouth, it tasted like glory. They kissed and kissed until Thranduil used his strength to push Thorin on his back to the mattress. The kiss was very far from innocent by then. Their hands traveled freely on the planes of each other's body. A whimper from Thranduil brought back Thorin to the present.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing to me..."  
  
"Yes, I do..." Right before Thranduil could resume his kisses, he was stopped by a finger over his lips.  
  
"If you keep doing this, I don't think I'll be able to contain myself anymore. You've been warned..." Thorin hoped Thranduil really understood the implication of that sentence because due to his growing desire, forming words was starting to be a difficult task to do.  
  
There was a pause then, as if Thranduil was having an internal battle whether to continue or put an end to this. Thorin could read the inner dialogue through his gaze. His arousal got replaced by understanding. "We could stop now. We don't need to do this today. We've barely started this thing between us. There's plenty of time..."  
  
"You don't want to, Thorin?"  
  
The Dwarven prince caressed the Elf’s flustered cheek with the back of the hand. "Of course, I do. Mahal, look at you. You are—"  
  
"Breathtakingly beautiful?" Thranduil smirked proudly.  
  
"That, and a bigheaded too." That earned him an eye roll from the elf. "You're beautiful, yes, but that's not why I want to do this with you."  
  
"Then, why?"  
  
It became clear to Thorin that the Elf needed for him to say it out loud again, so he did. "I'd like to show you through my body and soul how much I love you."  
  
There was no response for a moment, since Thranduil was too overwhelmed by such a confession. Instead, he laid himself down on Thorin's chest and let the dwarf hug him, tightly.  
  
"Show it to me, Thorin. Here," Thranduil whispered with a kiss to his neck, "...now." Another kiss.  
  
No further invitation was needed. Thorin reversed their positions, straddling Thranduil over those oh so wonderful tights. He could feel the warmth radiating between them. Clothing was a nuisance; it was about time to divest them of it. Enjoying the view of gradually exposed skin underneath him, he took off the elven tunic. It was as beautiful as he remembered. Back in the Woodland Realm, Thorin had seen Thranduil taking a bath in the lake and could only observe from a distance. Now, he was allowed to see and enjoy it beneath his touch. The Elf’s skin was smooth and unexpectedly warm. Calloused fingers palpated every inch, taking particular interest on the pink nipples that proved to be very sensitive.  
  
Thranduil didn't waste time either. His long fingers undressed Thorin's upper garments, internally cursing the fact that dwarfs wear so many layers of clothing.  
  
"Getting impatient?" Thorin mocked, aware of his frustration.  
  
The Elf didn't bother to answer but kissed him fervently. Kissing Thranduil could be a great distraction but this time Thorin kept his mind on the goal. Whereas his right hand was on the mattress, supporting his own weight, the other had traveled to the bulge that was Thranduil's erection and softly squeezed it.  
  
"Ah...!"  
  
"Shhh... Somebody could hear us," Thorin teased.  
  
But Thranduil was too far gone to care. All his senses were focused on Thorin and his touch on his most intimate places. The need between them was growing fast and Thranduil’s eagerness to be taken by Thorin was drowning him. Impatient, the Elf started to remove his trousers only to be stopped in time by the dwarf. "Allow me."  
  
Carefully and making sure to catch every a glimpse, Thorin pushes down the pants of the Elven Prince, leaving Thranduil fully exposed for him to admire. Those usually pale cheeks were all shades of red, embarrassed from the intense gaze directed at him. It wasn't fair that Thranduil was the only one completely naked, so Thorin took off his remaining clothes, tossing it carelessly on the floor with the rest of their discarded robes.  
  
For a moment, they stared at each other, enjoying the anticipation of what was about to happen between them. There was no going back now. They could only keep going, together, like their hearts did, beating as one.  
  
"Would you let me love you tonight?"  
  
Thranduil took Thorin's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Tonight and all the nights, because my heart beats only for you, Thorin." It had been a mere whisper but it reached Thorin's heart, filling it with affection and love.  
  
They share a long kiss before Thorin gently parted Thranduil's legs and positioned himself in between. Through the corner of his eyes, he found a little bottle of oil. An idea that Lady Galadriel somehow knew what was happening between them crossed his mind, but right now he couldn't care less. His mind was only focused on the wonderful creature looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Thorin carefully poured the liquid on his fingers and teased the tight entrance. Thranduil didn't complain, concentrating on trying to relax his body as much as he could. Once the first digit was in, Thorin dared to watch Thranduil's expression. The Elf was panting hard, getting used to the intrusion. A second finger joined its twin and then a third. Thorin's erection grew at the anticipation of feeling that incredible warmth around his member.  
  
"I want you," Thranduil breathlessly demanded.  
  
With a smirk, Thorin remembered that at the end of the day Thranduil was still an elf and a prince, no less. Thranduil probably wouldn't cease his arrogant ways fully, but then again Thorin knew him better now and could see through his cold façade. He had broken in through Thranduil's heart and seen how full of light this creature was. Besides, Thorin didn't want for him to change. He loved Thranduil for who he was, all his little imperfections included.  
  
Finally, the Dwarf nodded for as aroused as he was, it was impossible to say no at this point. Being inside Thranduil was the only thing that mattered now. Another open-mouthed kiss was shared between them before Thorin finally pushed himself in the awaiting body of Thranduil. There was a whimper of pain mixed with pleasure. Before Thorin could stop his thrust to ask him if he was alright, Thranduil reached out for the Dwarf's buttocks and pushed him deeper into his body.  
  
The feeling of being one with the other couldn't compare to anything they had experienced before. Nothing in their lives could have prepared them for this moment. Thorin observed his lover’s blissful expression before starting to thrust in and out, slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of being so deliciously wrapped by Thranduil's heat. The thrusts then gained a pleasant rhythm, at times slow only to be faster again, judging by the moans coming from the mouth of the Elf. Pain was all behind him and there was only pleasure now.  
  
In the middle of that loving dance of giving and receiving, both were trying to memorize everything they had denied from themselves for so long. The kisses, the caresses, the loving gazes... Savoring the fact that this belonged to them and only them, and that no matter what was about to come, they would always treasure this moment shared between just the two of them.  
  
A particular deep thrust made Thranduil reach his peak, coming undone between their bodies. Brought about by his climax, his inner walls squeezed Thorin's member so pleasurably that the dwarf couldn't help but come inside Thranduil, his hands clenching the sheets thanks to the intensity of the orgasm.  
  
It took a moment for Thorin to finally lie down beside him, mesmerised by the beautiful post coital expression of his beloved Elf. Immediately, Thranduil snuggled closer, already missing the heat from Thorin's body, feeling inexplicably empty now.  
  
The exhaustion from their journey finally caught them, and their eyelids were closing helplessly.  
  
"Thranduil?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You never answered... my question..."  
  
There was no reply this time either since the land of dreams had already welcomed the Elf to its arms.  
  
***  
  
Thorin had never woken up this happy, joyful, but mostly, this complete. Last night had been... He tried to come up with a word but nothing could do justice to how perfect making love with Thranduil had been. With a fond smile, he stared at the slumbering figure of Thranduil, resting peacefully on his chest. Whereas his mind was recalling last night events, his thumb never stopped drawing random patterns on the alabaster-like skin of his arm. It was amazing how, in the middle of the wave of bad news, they had found a little oasis to be happily in love. Of course, Thorin didn't forget about Azog and the Gundabad armies. He remained well aware of its danger. However, for just for a few more hours, he wanted to focus on the happiness that had been given to him.  
  
Judging by the light coming through the window, it was morning already. The sunbeam was illuminating parts of the room, and it was then that he saw it. Last night's tray had been replaced by a new one filled with fruits and all sorts of nuts. Thorin's cheeks flustered at the undeniable fact that some Elf had surely seen them in this compromising state.  
  
_Well, I guess it can't be helped..._  
  
A light giggle caught his attention.  
  
"Tell me, what can possibly make you blush like this after last night, Thorin?"  
  
The Dwarf felt the intense stare of those crystal-blue orbs on him. "Someone came to bring us breakfast while we were sleeping. Haven't hear anything though. Those elves are damn quiet."  
  
"You wouldn't probably hear anything in the middle of that noise, you snore!"  
  
"What?? I certainly do not—"  
  
A passionate kiss on the lips cut him off. "Yes, you do, but don't worry. I don't mind. We elves don't need to sleep much anyway."  
  
Thorin folded his arms on his chest and tutted. That had been a nasty accusation. He didn't snore, thank you very much. Meanwhile, Thranduil had stood up, almost losing his balance due to last night’s intensity. Slowly, he got dressed, well aware of the hungry look directed at him while doing it.  
  
"Are you going to stay naked for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Yes, that's the plan, and I'd like for you to do the same."  
  
Thranduil's cheeks took a lovely pinkish tone, but in spite of how tempting that proposition was, the Elf threw his clothes back to the Dwarf hurrying him to get dressed already. Whereas one was putting his clothes on, the other brought the tray on the bed and started eating the juicy grapes from it.  
  
"Hmm, tasty."  
  
"I'd rather eat another chicken leg if you ask me..."  
  
They ate in a comfortable silence, sharing knowing smiles from time to time. Once their appetite was sated, Thorin put the tray on one side and without any warning wrapped Thranduil in his arms.  
  
"Thorin..." He tried to sound commanding but got distracted by a nibble on his long neck. "Mmm… Don't stop, feels good..." Thorin's hands were already unbuttoning the elven robe when all of the sudden, he was pushed away so strongly that he ended up falling off of the bed.  
  
"What now?!" The dwarf was giving a little massage to his painful lower back that in less than a couple of days had suffered a hard hit on the floor twice. "Thranduil...?" The Elven Prince looked mortified, his gaze fixed on a spot behind Thorin.  
  
"Oh, please. Never mind me. There’s nothing more beautiful than a public demonstration of affection." It was, without a doubt, the voice of Lady Galadriel. Trying to be as dignified as possible, Thorin stood up and bowed slightly as a sign of respect. "I see. I should have waited a little longer before coming to greet you. Can't say my husband didn't warn me."  
  
"Oh, no. It is fine, Lady Galadriel. We were about to leave the room anyway..."  
  
Thorin observed how the dame raised slightly an eyebrow, clearly not buying Thranduil's explanation, but decided to say nothing against it.  
  
"If that is to be the case, I would like to have a conversation with you, Thranduil, in private... if Prince Thorin has no objection." The matter had to be something serious because the tone she spoke had no trace of playfulness left. Thorin and Thranduil exchanged a questioning gaze. "Do not worry, Prince Thorin. It is nothing you should worry about."  
  
Thorin believed her, so he nodded in return. "Go, I'll be fine. A little more rest will do me some good."  
  
Thranduil left following the she-elf but not before giving Thorin one last kiss on the lips. Still with a dreamy expression in his eyes, the Dwarf lied down on the bed once more, feeling already the absence of his beloved Elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave me a comment, love to know your opinion, thanks! :)


	19. Chapter 19

His gaze was lost in the horizon, trying to reach the imposing silhouette of Erebor without success. Thorin was unfortunately way too far away for his eyes to see the dearest form of the Lonely Mountain.

Standing in the highest tree of the Golden Wood, Thorin felt useless and helpless, the only thing he was allowed to do was wait, wait until the soldiers  would gather to Lothlórien. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had been kind enough to promise him an army of their best archers that would fight for Erebor. The threat of an imminent attack from Gundabad was too real to take any more risks and they knew it. The problem was, that since the guards were spread out all along the Elven Lands, it was taking a considerable amount of time for them to reconvene in Lórien. 

 _A time we don't have_. 

A letter to the Lonely Mountain had been sent with the good news of reinforcements from the Elven army, but till now there was no answer... Thorin's heart was growing concerned for the wellbeing of his people.

"They are fine, I'm sure of that." Thranduil had walked closer, putting a calming hand on his shoulder. 

"And how do you know that?"

"What does your heart tell, Thorin?"

The Dwarven prince closed his eyes trying to listen to his heart. "They are alright, for now."

The passing days had given Thorin and Thranduil a precious time to get even closer, to know each other better and from that unique way only love can do, this next step they took felt oddly natural. 

"Come here." Thranduil let himself be trapped by those strong arms that made him feel protected in an unfamiliar manner. He had always been tough, even amongst his kin, was one of the more skillful Elves on sword fighting, yet when Thorin was hugging him, a whole new level of safety grew within him.

That Thorin was a caring person had never been a secret for Thranduil, actually that was one of the sides he loved most about the dwarf, but it hasn't been until they had finally become one that he understood how big Thorin's heart really was. Thranduil could read the concern in those dear eyes, and wanted desperately to make it go away.

"Now I'm making you feel uneasy."

The Elf tilted his head to the side, wondering how could Thorin possibly know that. 

"Forgive me, I know I'm being not myself as of late. The waiting is killing me."

Thranduil shook his head, encouraging Thorin to hug him even tighter. "Nonsense, I understand how you feel. Even if it was for a short period of time, I came to appreciate your Dwarven friends."

"You mean you like them?"

"Well..."

"Now that's interesting!" Thranduil rolled his eyes at Thorin's powerful laugh. "Wait until I tell them..."

Both shared another look before losing themselves once more to the beautiful horizon pictured before them.

 

***

 

A little smoke ring blew up from the pipe. Without a doubt, Old Toby's pipe-weed was the best in the Shire and probably even in all of Middle Earth.

Bilbo was aware of Elves not being fond of this kind of pleasures but so far, no one in Rivendell had said a word against it. Elrond once asked him out of curiosity how filling your lungs with smoke could be pleasant, to which Bilbo only shook his head, realizing elves would never understand it. Nice fellow, Lord Elrond, the hobbit only had nice words for him and everyone in Rivendell. He had been treated in an excellent manner and if it had not been for the unexpected visit of his old friend, Gandalf, he'd probably stay longer. 

 _His is the kind of place I'd like to retire._..

Putting those thoughts aside, he focused his attention again to the beautiful Hidden Valley. He would miss it, but it was pointless to moan over it now, since he had promised to Gandalf he would accompany him to the Lonely Mountain.

The wizard had arrived like a storm, visibly concerned about something Bilbo couldn't really understand. Then, Gandalf and Elrond had talked for hours, and even if he had been in the room—under Gandalf's request—there is little he could take in clearly. Apparently, the Dwarves of Erebor were in great danger and they needed to be warned, and no one other than Gandalf and himself should accomplish that task. Of course, Bilbo wasn't obligated to accompany him. Nevertheless, he felt like it was his duty to help his wizard friend. It had been thanks to him that Bilbo had finally put his fears aside, living his life fully by making come true his childhood dreams of great adventures and foreign lands to explore. Besides, the hobbit had heard about the wonders of Erebor and its endless caves of gems and stones. That would be incredible to see it with his own eyes. Before that though, there was a long journey before them, one that would start in a few hours. 

"Are you ready for another adventure my friend?"

Gandalf asked, quietly sitting beside him with his own pipe in hand, gaze lost in the sky. 

"I think I am."

"Good, good."

Both hobbit and wizard rushed over the last puff of smoke and went to prepare the luggage for their travel. By instinct Bilbo reached out his gifted elven sword, Sting, and the golden ring hidden in his pocket.

 

***

 

By the tenth day, almost half of the Elven guard had gathered on Lothlórien. For any other kin, that would equal turmoil and confusion, but not for Elves. Their movements were in perfect synch when presented in front of their commander although to Thorin, their discipline was almost irritating.

When Thorin's spied a raven from the corner of his eye, his heart skipped a beat. As the bird swooped down closer, it felt evident the poor animal had had some struggles to reach its addressee—one broken leg and many of the feathers were lost on its right wing. Still, the message fastened around its leg seemed untouched, judging by the state of the seal.

"Is it...?" Thranduil inquired, observing how Thorin was reading the missive with trembling hands.

"It's from Erebor... from my father, he says..." His eyes widened in pure panic at the words written in there. "The trackers have seen thousands of orcs going to Erebor for battle!! We need to go and help them, right now!"

Thranduil knew nothing he could say would make Thorin change his mind, and in all honesty, he didn't blame him, knowing that your beloved ones are in mortal danger was a more than a justified reason for his rash reaction. Regardless, they needed to think first and be levelheaded. "Thorin, there's only half of the army gathered here."

Thorin was reminded of this complication. They would be fewer in number, yes, but still, they must go and help them now or it would be too late for the Dwarves of Erebor.

"We are leaving immediately. The rest of the army shall come after. We can delay no more..."

"I know," Thranduil nodded in agreement.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn didn't show surprise when Thorin revealed their intentions to part then. They understood, and after promising to send them the rest of their guards as soon as the other half of the Elven army would be reunited in Lothlórien. They accompanied them until the limits of the Golden Wood. 

"Before you go, there's a gift I'd like to make you. Thorin Oakenshield, have this, hoping it will serve you better than its former owner." 

Thranduil gasped at the view of the blade handed to Thorin. 

"This is Orcrist, forged by the high elves of Gondolin. You couldn't find a better steel." 

The sword felt incredibly light in Thorin's hands, the shape of the blade was unusually curved and there were some Elvish words engraved on it. The Dwarven prince vowed, touched by such gesture. "I'm out of words to thank you not only for this well received gift but for all the help you have offered to my people."

Galadriel smiled fondly. If all of Thorin's ancestors had been like him, the animosity between their races would never had happened. "You can count on our help, Prince Thorin. Dark days approach us. You and I will face things we fear... but can't elude." The she-elf did a meaningful pause. "I have to go now. Other matters of great importance require my presence."

"You are going to Dol Guldur." It wasn't a question since Thranduil already knew the answer.

"It is necessary."

Thorin was to say something, probably an objection, but felt himself stopped by Thranduil.

"May the light of the Eldar protect you."

Galadriel approached Thranduil and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Same to you, Thranduil, to you both."

After thanking them once more for their hospitality, Thorin and Thranduil departed along with the Elven army. 

 

***

 

The march to Erebor was faster than Thorin expected. Since it was simply not possible to cross the Mirkwood forest with am army of hundreds of Elves, ready for war, they took the path of the Brown Lands. It may be longer but faster by horse.

Thorin and Thranduil were riding on the front lines, side by side. Thorin had been given a very smart pony, who was just as fast as the other horses. Instinctively, the Dwarf palpated the handle of Orcrist. The sword felt incredibly good in his hand. It had been a very generous present from Lady Galadriel.  

"There's something I don't understand, why didn't she gift you anything?" 

"She did."

"Really? When?"

"You'll know when the time is right," the Elf stated enigmatically.

The expression on Thranduil's face told Thorin he wouldn't get a further explanation, so he opted to stay quiet, thinking what object could she had given to the Elf.

When the sun fell, they set up the camp. They were very close to their destination. In only a matter of days, they had crossed the Brown Lands and  now Erebor could be seen clearly in the distance, a few hours away tops. As much as Thorin wanted to get there, he knew the army needed to rest before entering to battle. Tomorrow would be the day, the day to face the enemy with his homeland as its only witness.

Already in the shelter of the tent, Thorin touched softly the strings of the harp, creating a beautifully melancholic melody. Playing the harp had this calming effect in his soul, something that he needed more than ever. By the corner of his eye, Thorin observed the maps he had in front of him, spread on the table next to the improvised bed. They had already made a decision on where to attack Azog's army first, hoping to harm them the most.

"As much as I enjoy hearing you play the harp, you need to rest. Animal and rider need to be fresh for battle," Thranduil mumbled after quietly entering to the tent they shared. He had been out, giving instructions to the commanders. Luckily enough, his father trained him in the art of war since he was an Elfling, perhaps foreseeing that, at some point, his son would need to be prepared for it.

Thranduil took the instrument from Thorin's hands and carefully placed it on the table while also taking the chance to squeeze his hands softly as a show of affection.

"What if... what if we are too late and they are already dead...? I don't want to send your people to a certain death."

Thranduil approached again and gently took Thorin's cheeks in his hands. "They are not dead, Thorin. We will win this battle, no matter what."

With his eyelids shut, Thorin enjoyed the soothing effect of Thranduil to his being. "I thank Mahal everyday for blessing me with your love. I don't know what I would do without you, Thranduil."

"Probably get into a lot of trouble." 

A light chuckle filled the tent. "Yeah, most likely." There was a comfortable pause, both staring at each other, letting their emotions float by.

Thorin felt utterly lost in those deep orbs, wondering how he could have lived till now without his love.

"Do you remember when we first met, back in the battlefield against Smaug?"

"Of course I do."

There was a moment of hesitation before Thorin decided to finally continue. He had been wanting to tell this to Thranduil but never found the right moment until now. "Right from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I felt  _something_. At the time, I didn't dare to put a name to it. Too scared of its implication. But now I know what it was. I think... no, I  _know_  my soul got entwined with yours ever since, and now I wonder if everything that had happened from then on had been just a matter of fate."

Thranduil couldn't hide his amazement. "You mean... that since the very beginning you...?"

"Yes, I fell for you right then." It hadn't been love at first sight. No, it had been something way deeper and stronger, as if two half of the same being had found each other. Slowly, he took Thranduil's hand and placed the palm on his heart. "Tell me, can you feel it? Can you feel my heartbeat? It has always beaten for you and only you." 

Thranduil sighed heavily, absorbing those words full of meaning. Elves loved in a different way than the rest of races. For them, it was very difficult to fall in love, but when they did, they were entwined with the one they loved forever, regardless if their feelings were reciprocated or not. Now, thanks to Thorin's words, he came to know the Dwarf felt exactly the same way he did, something he never thought possible in spite of Galadriel's words.

Misreading the silence coming from the elf, Thorin got concerned. "Did I say too much...? It's hard for Dwarves to hide our feelings. I don't want to overwhelm you with-"

A deep, passionate kiss on the lips from the elf, leaving both out of breath, cut off the rest of his ramblings.

"Your words only bring happiness to my being. I was just remembering something Galadriel told me the other day." Thorin waited patiently for Thranduil to continue. "She mentioned that you and I are meant to love one another even before we were born. Our love is written in the stars, Thorin."

Instead of giving him joy, those words brought back Thorin's deepest fear, the one he still didn't dare to face. Thranduil saw it on his eyes, never mind how hard the Dwarf tried to hide it. Their souls were too connected by now, making it easier for them to read the other's emotions.

"What is it, Thorin? What is that hurts you so much that you're trying to hide it from me?" Thranduil took Thorin's hand, and this time it was him who placed his lover's hand upon his chest. "Share the load with me."

Feeling the soft thump of Thranduil's heartbeat under his palm calmed down Thorin and gave the courage to speak, finally. "I'm worried what will happen to you when I die..." The saddest smile adorned his face. "Why have we been cursed...?"

Thranduil felt the pain in Thorin's words. It was like a cruel joke from the Valar to make him fall in love with a mortal. Regardless, he wouldn't change it for anything in this world, a short life with Thorin was infinitely better than an eternal life without love.

"When you leave this world, I will depart to the Undying Lands."

Thorin looked back at him horrified. "You can't! I won't allow you to kill yourself because of me...!" The Undying Lands meant death for the Elves, and Thorin knew it.

Thranduil smiled and caressed his bearded-cheek tenderly. "You can't prevent me from doing that... My heart has chosen to follow yours till the very end and when Eru decides it's time to take you away from me, I won't be able to live in Middle Earth, not without you."

"But you have an immortal life, you're suppose to live no matter what! Thranduil, I don't want you to renounce the gift of your people for me..."

Thranduil pressed their foreheads together, taking a deep breath. "My immortal life means nothing to me anymore if I can't spend it with the one I love." Thorin closed his eyes, knowing he could do nothing for Thranduil to change his mind. "We will meet again there, after I leave Middle Earth, and then we'll be able to be together forever..."

_Forever_

Thorin planted a kiss on his lips and locked eyes with Thranduil once more with such intensity, trying to reach his very soul.

" _Amrâlimê_."

Thranduil gasped.

It was common knowledge that dwarfs never use their secret language to anyone else apart of their own kin. Thorin was breaking one of the most important rules of his ancestors by speaking to him in Khuzdul and Thranduil knew it.

"I don't know the meaning of this word."

Calloused fingers caressed the pale cheek tenderly. "Yes, you do."

The impetus Thranduil kissed him with, took Thorin by surprise, but that was only for a brief moment. By the next second, he found himself dragging Thranduil to the bed, strong hands unbuttoning the golden robe of the elf.

"You should rest..." Thranduil tried, although a soft whimper betrayed his words when he noticed those calloused fingers rubbing his bare skin.

Thorin framed his head, getting lost in his eyes again before finally admitting, "What I need is you."

Both shared a knowing smile before abandoning themselves to the pleasure of lovemaking.

Several confessions had been made that night. Maybe it had been the unknown of what was going to happen the next day that had pushed them to confess their deepest fears and dreams. For now though, they had done enough talking, it was time to reassure the shared feelings with their body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who supports this fanfic, you have no idea how much it means to me <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid I don't have a beta so I apologize for all the grammar mistakes, as you know english is not my mother tongue but try my best. 
> 
> Hope you guys still like and support this story.

While trying to catch his breath, Dwalin observed his hands now covered in blood, black from the orcs but also the one red of his own kin. With rage observed his surrounding, there were many dead bodies all around. In spite of receiving the help of Dáin Ironfoot, the army commanded by King Oropher himself, and some soldiers from Dale and Bard, they were losing the battle, Azog's legions were just too many.

"My Lord, you should get inside the Mountain, quick."

Dwalin advised concerned, Thráin had been stabbed in the stomach with what could be a deathly wound if he was not treated immediately by a healer. However, the king refused over and over to leave his men and people.

"If I'm going to die, it would be fighting for my kin!"

The buzz of an arrow passing by his ear let him know that his momentary rest was over, Dwalin took his axe and plunged to the orcs once more.

"Come on buggers!!! Come after me!!" Dáin was crying out for more orcs to face him, if he was exhausted it didn't show since his hammer never stop swinging against the orcs.

"My Lord, the bridge is taken!"

With horror, Thráin saw how dozens of orcs were crossing the river, they were going to get where the women and kids were hiding and he could do nothing to avoid it... Hopeless looked at the sky, praying to Mahal to help them one last time.

" _Du Bekar!!_ "

A familiar voice reached his ears.

"It's him!! It's the prince!!"

In the distance, the silhouette of Thorin Oakenshield himself drew on the top of the hill and with him, a whole army of elfs behind.

"Thorin...!" Thráin couldn't believe his eyes, he thought he would never see his son again before dying in battle.

The orcs repositioned themselves to face their new adversaries following Azog's command from Ravenhill, they weren't as many but still elves were a tough opponent, being cautious was in order.

At Thranduil's sign, the archers fired the arrows killing dozens of enemies at once whereas Thorin directed the riders to battle and fell upon the orcs with sword in hand.

Oropher and Thranduil locked eyes for brief moment but was enough to give strength to one another. Meanwhile Thorin was directing the riders to where king Thráin was, he was the main target of the orcs, to kill Thráin was the first step to claim Erebor, king Oropher and king Bard would fall after him. Screams and shouts reached Thorin's ears as he opened the path between enemies to reach out for his father, and when the moment of the reunion finally came, father and son merged into a tight hug.

"My son! Thought never could see you again! Are you hurt, Thorin?"

"I'm alright father, Thranduil and I tried to came as fast as possible to your rescue."

Even in the middle of the battle, Thráin saw how Thorin's eyes were gleaming at the mentioning of the elf in that unique way only love could do. 

"You love him, don't you?"

Thorin considered for a fraction of second to ask how he knew but by the complicity his father was looking at him with said it all. "More than anything."

Thráin nodded in approval, feeling relief for his son to have found his one, finally, this was all his wife and him had always wanted for their son, to be happy and blessed with love. "I wish you all the happiness my dear son- ahhh!!!"

With horror, Thorin saw how an arrow had been stabbed on the king's chest. "Father!!" Dwalin killed the orc who was about to shot another arrow, unfortunately it was too late for Thráin who's body tumbled down slowly.

"Father! Father!!"

Soon enough the rest of the company came to the scene and with great sorrow allowed one final moment to father and son to say their farewell.

"Thorin... my sight gets blurry... let me see you one last time before I go..."

Bitter tears were rolling down Thorin's face, cursing himself for arriving too late. "I'm here father, I'm not leaving you."

"Promise me, Thorin, promise me you will take care of our people... they'll need you once we win this battle-" A strong coughing prevented for him to continue. Thorin nodded, hopelessly seeing blood coming out of his mouth, there was no possible cure, the wounds were too deep.

"Also, take care of him, Thranduil loves you, only a fool wouldn't see it..."  

Thorin smiled sadly, his father had known all along how they were feeling.

"I will, father."

"I'm going to reunite... with your mother now... farewell son..."

Those were the last words of Thráin son of Thror in Middle Earth, words that would stay in Thorin's memory forever.

Anger and thirst for revenge were running through his veins. After giving one last look to the now lifeless body of his father, Thorin dried the tears on his cheeks and took Orcrist with such strength that the knuckles went white.

"You will going to pay for this..."

The mocking grin of an orc reached his ears, with one fast move, cut his head off, no mercy.

"Thorin!! On your right! More are coming!" The voice of Thranduil approaching advised him of a new pack coming towards them, the enemy were tireless, it was like they knew exactly where to go to harm them the most. With corner of his eye, Thorin saw the giant pale orc, Azog was commanding the orcs and the trolls from Ravenhill.

The fire of the line of Durin could be seen through Thorin's eyes. The dwarf decided it was time to put an end to this, and there was only one option left. Thranduil got by his side, seeing resolution in those blue eyes.

"I'm going to kill their leader."

The elven prince nodded, understanding quickly what Thorin had in mind. "I'm going with you."

A part of Thorin wanted to ask Thranduil to not accompany him there since the chances of getting killed were even bigger than in the battle field, but he knew couldn't deny that to the elf, not when his thirst of revenge was almost as great as his own, hundreds of elves had been killed too.

"Take this!" Balin pointed out at the chariot he was riding, the poor dwarf had an ugly wound on the leg, "It will bring you there faster and you'll be able to kill more of this bastards on your way there...!" Dwalin covered them up while Balin gave Thorin the reins of the goats that were carrying the vehicle. Meanwhile, Thranduil hadn't lost time to fire away arrows to the orcs, his skills would never stop to amaze Thorin.

"Go!!"

It was difficult to ride the chariot, bats, orcs and wargs tried to get on their way and stop them to reach Ravenhill, fortunately Thorin proved to be a good rider and Thranduil an even better archer, they made the perfect combo. They went on and on until a huge troll coming from nowhere toppled the chariot making for both of them to fall in the ground violently.

Thorin had just enough time to grab Orcrist and placate the big fist of the troll. That beast was incredibly strong -the shock on the ground produced an immense crack-, Thorin could barely dodge the second attack, equally brutal than the previous one. With the corner of his eyes saw how Thranduil could escape the scene and was heading to the unexpected empty area of Ravenhill. _I have a bad feeling about this..._ The dwarf thought finding utterly suspicious for that area to be emptied of enemies.

A low growl brought Thorin back to reality, before he could go get where Thranduil was, had to defeat his opponent. The giant fist fell upon him like an hurricane, if it hasn't been for his training on fighting, he would most certainly died right there.

"I'm here you pile of scum!"

Maybe the troll wasn't as dumb or it could be that it actually comprehend what Thorin was saying, thing is the beast got even more enraged, Thorin had planned to conduct the troll until the cliff and trick him in the last second, however, on his final steps, Thorin got shot on one leg with one certain arrow from an orc on the battlefield. Quickly removed the arrow but it was too late, the troll was going to smash him... or that is what should have happened if it hasn't been for a rock that out of the blue, inexplicably hit the troll's face making him lost its balance and consequently fall off the cliff. Thorin blinked twice, how could that possibly happened? There was no one around...

"How...?"

The sound of a building falling down in where Ravenhill was located made him turn around to that direction.

_Thranduil_

Once more with Orcrist in hand, Thorin headed to where the elf was.

 

***

 

Azog himself was standing, watching from a safe distance how dozens of orcs fell upon Thranduil. The elf fought them, fiercely, killing one by one under Azog's stare. The orc had underestimate the elf who kept stabbing tireless to all the opponents with an incredible speed. By the time the last orc fall on the ice floor, Azog rage had reached its peak, " _You are going to die filthy creature of the light!_ "

"Then come and get me,"

The pale orc growled, hating the fact that an elf was daring to face him. The maul held in his hand was swinging dangerously, Thranduil knew he had enraged the beast, but was far to care. From Ravenhill had a vast view of the battlefield, hundreds of innocent people laid death because of this monster.

The first hit nearly makes him fall to the ice floor. That orc was different from the others opponents he had faced, there were no rash moves, Azog was calculating each lunge with precision wanting to kill the elf in the most atrocious way. Thranduil avoided gracefully each attack and even in few chances could stab his sword onto the white skin on his arm, unfortunately, it was tougher than expected since resulted only in shallow scratches. If he wanted to kill him, he should stab him directly to its heart with all the strength left in him.

Thranduil barley averted another assault from the orc just in time, giving him the chance to jump and position himself upon Azog, one foot in each shoulder. Enraged, Azog tried to make the other fall but elfs were too good at keeping balance. Strongly, Thranduil kicked out the maul off of Azog's hand, the orc was weaponless, now he only had to stab him in the heart. With both hands took the sword and... a sharp smart in his upper leg made Thranduil scream in pain, then Azog took the chance to grab him by the injured leg he just had stabbed thanks to a hidden dagger on the armor, and through the elf with an inhuman force against the icy floor.

Azog grinned, pleased to notice how the elven prince couldn't almost move after crashing against the ice, his blond hair laid sprawled  mixed with the blood that was pouring from the wounds.

The pale orc took his maul again and went beside the elf; the game was over.

Thranduil's eyelids were closing, trying to remember in his last breath the dearest smile of Thorin before leaving this world.

" _Die_..."

*schhwaff*

An accurate arrowhead nailed in the orcs neck. Azog pulled out the arrow beyond mad, dark blood pouring from the wound, fortunately for him it didn't reached anything vital. Who dared to meddle when was about to kill the filthy elf?

"Thorin...?" Even in his deplorable state Thranduil's gaze reached to see his beloved approaching to them, sword in hand, and with a fierce look he had never seen before.

Azog smirked, the dwarf would die first then if that was his wish, all of them will die under his hands, the age of the orc had come and his army would rise in glory and blood after the fall of Erebor.

"Azog..." Thorin hissed, jaws clenched in rage.

" _Thorin Oakenshield_ , _this will be your grave_."

Praying to Mahal to give him enough strength to defeat this monster, Thorin took Orcrist and plunged towards the orc with all he got.

The clinging of the metal of the sword and mole resounded in Ravenhill, two beings with incredible skill but with opposite purposes fought against each other with a fierce never seen before. The maul smashed the ice into smithereens each time Thorin averted, whereas the orc growled in pain when the sharp steel of the Gondolin blade reached his tough skin.

At first the dwarf could dodge the attacks well enough but the intensity of the fight was taking Thorin's toll. Panting hard, observed how Thranduil was still laying on the floor, barely moving his limbs and covered in blood. Azog took that instant of distraction to through the maul again, Thorin didn't see it coming this time and the weapon hit him hard in the stomach throwing him meters away against the icy floor. Laying on his back, Thorin had just enough time to grab Orcrist and block Azog's dagger which was dangerously close to his chest. Thorin could almost feel the sharp of the steel against him. Azog kept pushing and pushing trying to reach the skin of Thorin but the dwarf kept stymieing the dagger with all the strength left within him. 

" _This is your end, dwarf_." Azog grinned, this fight was over; he won.

A growl catch Azog's attention. Thranduil was trying to stand up, the elf had gathered his last forces to fight back again. Even when he knew the chances to win were close to none, even when the death was upon him, Thranduil couldn't give up.  

With horror in his eyes, Thorin saw how Thranduil leaned on his sword to stand up and was approaching to them pitifully.

"No!! Stay there you fool!"

But Thranduil ignored the warning, stumbling, got closer. Azog's machiavellian grin widened when comprehension hit him; those two loved each other, what could it be worse than kill one for the other to witness it? At the end of the day, all of those filthy creatures will die under his hand, making them suffer was a good entertainment...

Thorin read Azog's intentions. His arms were starting to lose its strength if he didn't do something quick, the dagger would finally break through and kill him and Thranduil, the rest of his people would come next...

Thorin gasped then, realization finally hitting him, there was only one thing he could do to safe Thranduil and the rest of his friends. The dwarf swallowed hard, bitterly admitting his defeat, at last, this was the only thing he could do to save them, even if that meant...

From the distance could hear the chirp of the birds singing a sad melody, a farewell for him. Thorin turned to where Thranduil was and locked eyes with him, for the final time, and with one last breath mouthed those words he not so long ago have said to the elf in khuzdul, he meant them, with all his heart. Thorin regretted bitterly to not have confessed his feelings before, now, with the threshold of the dead upon him, realized how much time they've lost due the misunderstandings and insecurities from both sides, a time that will never come back, not for him.

Thranduil's eyes widened in horror when understood Thorin's intentions... but unfortunately too late. Thorin slide away his elven sword allowing Azog's dagger to nail in his chest, the orc laughed evilly in triumph only before Thorin, in one last desperate move stabbed Orcrist deep into Azog's heart to death.

Thranduil froze, not wanting to believe what his eyes had just witnessed. The huge body of the orc fell soundly against the ice, but he didn't see it, his eyes were focused on the dagger stabbed on the chest of his beloved dwarf. Unable to make a sound due the horror in front of him and still in shock, Thranduil stumbled to were Thorin was, he had to reach him, he had to help him before, before it was too late...!

Thranduil tumbled down by Thorin's side, gently taking his cheeks covered in blood.

"I'm here _nin neleth_ , by your side, see...? I'm here Thorin... I'm... here, look at me... please...?"

But the dwarf wouldn't answer.

Thorin's eyes were staring at the sky, lifeless. Thranduil shock his head, not wanting to accept the cruel truth. Carefully took Thorin's hand in his and placed it upon his heart. "Do you remember Thorin? When you took my hand and placed it upon your heart... It will always beat for you and only you... you said. Tell me, have you forget that...?"

Thranduil's eyes never stop staring at his beloved, still hoping against hope that Thorin would answer him, but no more words would be pronounced.

If Thranduil would have looked up, would have seen how dozens of giant eagles were coming headed by Radagast to their help, fighting bats and all the enemies crossing their path. Without the guidance of its leader the orcs felt at lost and thanks to the eagles attack quickly fell in number until finally, the battle was won. The elven prince of Mirkwood was far to care though, since his whole world had been already destroyed.

 

***

 

Dwalin was the first to arrive at Ravenhill, closely followed by the rest of the Company, king Oropher and Gandalf.

"Thorin!!"

The scream of Dwalin brought back Thranduil to reality, who turned to face them, still holding Thorin's hand in his and with a single tear rolling down his cheek. That image broke their hearts. The deep sadness and sorrow reflected in Thranduil's eyes was something none of them would ever forget.

Oropher approached to his son slowly, carefully kneeling down beside Thorin's lifeless body and finally closing his eyelids to the world. The elven king faced his son who didn't move one bit, it was like time had stopped for him.

"Thranduil,"

Oropher tried gently for Thranduil to let go of Thorin's hand, but the elf wouldn't, hanging on to him with despair. 

"Son." Thranduil looked back at his king and father, "Let him go in peace."

Reluctantly finally let go his hand. There was one last thing Thranduil needed to do though before moving away. With an infinite tenderness, placed a kiss on the now cold lips of Thorin and said, foreheads touching, " _Nîn bain I Ithil ned nîn fuin I tinu ned nîn hen. Nîn maethor I caun ned nîn dîn I athrad ned nîn men. Nîn meleth..._ "

The sadness of those words touch all of their hearts. "Even though I don't understand elvish, I can feel the immense grief..." Balin said rubbing away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks for the lost of his prince and friend.

"My beautiful, the moon in my night, the star in my eye. My warrior, the outcry in my silence, the crossing of my road. My love" Glorfindel mumbled while looking up to the sky.

" _Nîn meleth..._ "

Thranduil clenched his fists, eyes shut and body shaking due the stream of emotions within him. Then, he shouted, from the top of his lungs. Erebor would never hear another rending cry like Thranduil's, his cry of sorrow and grief would be remembered for the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys get all the feelings and sadnest Thranduil feels at the very end, it has been very hard to write but it's a crucial point in the story.
> 
> Nearly cried while writing this chapter...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments in the last chapter! Please, don't stop giving me your feedback, it gives me a high dose of motivation :) And without further ado, let's see what happens with our heroes from now on!

The cold wind of winter was caressing his face, but there were no shivers, in fact he felt nothing, he couldn't feel anymore. His heart, his whole being had become ice, no warm within him, only void.

Thorin's lifeless body rested few meters away, now surrounded by his dwarven friends who were crying inconsolably his lost. There wouldn't be more tears for Thranduil though, his gaze was lost on the Lonely Mountain, thinking on what could have been but never will.

"I hopped that what you were feeling for him was only a juvenile whim." Without turning around Thranduil knew who it was. He considered to give an answer to his father but what could he say in return? That since the very beginning their souls entwined as one and that he loved Thorin with all his being? Reminded silent instead, observing Erebor.

"He will be remembered as the great warrior he was, we'll make sure of it."

Thranduil faced Gandalf, a heartbroken expression drew in his still beautiful features in spite of the wounds and blood. The elven prince bowed to the wizard in gratitude for those words, when headed up though, something in the distance caught his attention. King Oropher and Gandalf noticed it too and then Thranduil knew it wasn't his imagination tricking him; a white stag was approaching at a slow pace.

"How is this even possible...?" Gandalf was astonished, not believing his eyes.  

The animal got closer and closer, until was beside Thranduil. Gently rubbed his face against the elf chest, as if feeling his sadness, wanting to give him comfort. Thranduil bent down caressing the pure white mane of the stag. "He is gone..." The animal seemed to understand Thranduil's words, because soon enough turned his face to where Thorin's body was and approached.

At the sound of the footsteps, the dwarfs turned their reddened and still tearful faces to look for the source of the noise, they wouldn't find any. Spirit animals like the white stag couldn't be seen by common people, very few could actually, why Thorin has been able to see it from day one was still a mystery to Thranduil.

Even without seeing anything, the dwarfs could actually feel the presence of something unexplainably warm and gentle was getting closer. Thranduil's eyes didn't lose a glimpse of the scene, the stag had kneeled down and gently rubbed his nose to Thorin's cheek as if trying to wake him up from his long sleep. When that didn't sort any effect, the animal turned to Thranduil and tilted his head in search of an answer, and when the other shook his head in grief, the stag rested his face upon Thorin's cheek. Thranduil saw a couple of silver pearls rolling down the stag's orbs.

After a long moment, broke off and then, under the astonished face of all the presents, the stag started to irradiate a silvery aura. Little by little its body turned into a big ball of ethereal light and then, without they could stop it, the light entered in Thorin's body.

 

***

 

With the memory of a familiar touch he didn't felt in years, Thorin opened his eyes. His mother was caressing his head while he was resting on her lap, tenderly, with that unique way she always did. Thorin rose up, looking at her in wonder, but she wouldn't reply, instead engulfed his dearest son in a tight hug.  

"My son...!!"

"Mother..." Thorin managed to say while hugging her as tightly. Soon Thorin realized they weren't alone; Thrain and Frerin were witnessing the moving reencounter.

"My little brother!!" Thorin dragged Frerin into the hug, tears of emotion rolling down shamelessly, whereas Thrain patted his back lovingly. "I've missed you so much....!" Frerin crashed both of their foreheads together as they used to do when were kids. "You haven't change one bit, you look exactly as I remember."

Frerin grinned, "That is because we can grow older here, brother." The feeling of happiness shadows by the cruel reality; Thorin had died, that's the only reason why he was able to reunite with his family.

"Oh don't. Don't put this face Thorin, we are happy here, this is a good place to rest and be in peace."

"Yes! See? I'll always look younger than you, brother!"

Thorin ruffled Frerin's hair as he used to do, gaining a complain for it.

"You two will never change..." Thrain proclaimed while shaking his head whereas his wife hocked her arm to him with a fond smile planted in her lips.

Thorin's features sadden when locks eyes with Thrain. "Father... I've failed you, couldn't lead our people to victory... killing Azog by giving my own life was the only thing I could do to protect him..." The words die in his throat at the memory of Thranduil. He won't be able to see him, to have him in his arms ever again...

"You mean that gorgeous elf who has stolen your heart?" She inquired with an impish grin and raising an eyebrow.

Thorin was all shades of red, ears boiling in embarrassment. "Maybe..."

"Maybe you say? Oh son look at you!" His mother teased whereas Frerin burst out laughing.

"His name is Thranduil, do you remember, dear?" Thrain recalled to his wife who nodded.

"Father...! Have you explained it to them??"

"Of course son, it is my duty as the head of this family."

Now was time for Thorin to shook his head and roll eyes,  

The spoke of all and nothing, Thorin was inwards recalling how blissful they were in the past days as family. They didn't change one bit, and that gave Thorin an odd sense of peace and calm to his atormented heart. 

"Tell me son, are you happy with Thranduil?" She asked tenderly.

Thorin closed his eyes, recalling the moments shared with the elf concluding with the fondest smile; "Yes, I feel complete..." there was a meaningful pause. "I should talk in past tense since those moments won't come back ever again..."

The she-dwarf approached to Thorin placing a hand upon his bearded cheek, "There's someone who you should talk to. We have to go now, Thorin."

"Go? Where? What do you mean?? We've just reunited after so long!"

Regardless of his complains the decision seemed to have been made already. One by one hugged Thorin into what was intended to be clearly another farewell.

"This is not your place to be Thorin, you need to go back."

"Go back? How?? What are you talking about?!"

"Remember son, we'll always love you. Goodbye...!" His mother hugged him one last time and then, as they came, they faded away slowly. "Wait...!!"

"Say congratulations to our sister from us!" The voice of Frerin echoed in the distance and afterwards, there was only void.

Thorin shook his head, in disbelieve, why they had to go so soon? Why were they living him alone again?

In the middle of his despair, a green light in the distance showed up. Thorin followed it, hoping to find answers to his countless questions. Where was he in the first place? He initially thought those where Mahal's sacred Lands, but now wasn't so sure anymore. As he got closer, the light grew, finally taking the shape of a forest glade. Thorin breath got taken away, such was its beauty; the trees and grass were all shades of bright green whereas there were flowers of the most amazing colors growing everywhere. Mesmerized, Thorin didn't realized he wasn't alone until a soft female voice spoke.

"You are in one of my many secret gardens."

When the dwarf turned around, his eyes met the finest women he had ever seen. She was as tall as an elf and with a long brown wavy flawless hair going down her shoulders. Her dress was made of a hue of green emerald  and had attached all type of exquisite flowers on it. Thorin had the feeling that the woman was entwined to the forest itself and perhaps, he was right.

"May I ask you..."

"Who I am? You already know that, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Do I?" He tried, wondering how she could know his name in advance.

"Close your eyes and listen to your heart."

The dwarf did as told. Thorin's heart felt in peace, and an unexpected warmness invaded his being.  "You are a spirit of the forest."

The woman giggled playfully. "This is one of my many names, although they usually refer to me as Yavanna."

Thorin felt his cheeks go red in comprehension. She was not only but  _the_  Spirit of the Forest itself!

"You have another question, go ahead." The woman encouraged him.

"Why am I in here?"

"It will depend on you. You have given a choice; you can rather stay in here with your family or go back from where you came."

The sound of footsteps approaching caught Thorin's attention, "The white stag!" The animal galloped happily towards him, rubbing his nose to his cheek as a show of affection. "How have you been my friend?" It became clear that the stag had missed Thorin immensely. Yavanna couldn't help a fond smile at the view. After liking his cheeks playfully the animal stayed besides Thorin, directing its attention back to her.

"He had missed your company a lot as you can see."

"Me too, he's very smart, had helped me in countless..." And all of a sudden realization hits him. "It was you! All along! You sent the stag to help me!"

Yavanna wasn't looking at him but a sparrow who came to rest in her lifted hand.

"Not exactly. Although it's true I sent him to the forest of Erebor, the events occurred afterwards have nothing to do with me, things happened at their own will."

Thorin thought for a long moment, trying to understand but failing.  

"Why me? Why I've given a choice? I'm just a dwarf who happens to be a prince due his parentage, apart from that, I'm just as ordinary as anyone else."

"You proved to have a great heart by sacrificing your own life for the ones you love and care, but this is not the only reason. Your fate can take part in bigger events, you and your family's, in case you decide so." Then her features became serious and dark, "A shadow is growing in Middle Earth." Thorin didn't fully comprehend the meaning of those words but could feel the unease in her.

"Does it has to do with Sauron?"

"You'll understand it when the time comes." Something told Thorin he wasn't far from the truth but decided not to push it further. "Your time to decide has arrived, what's your answer, Thorin?"

"Do you mean I can take a decision on my own free will to stay or else?"

"Yes. We can always make our own choices, that's how Eru has created us all. The real question in here is; what are you going to do?"

In spite of his family, Thorin had little to think about it since what his heart desired the most was to go back beside the one who held his heart, Thranduil, no matter how dark the times will turn in the future.

"I want to go back, although only Mahal would know how I can do that." At the mention of her husband, Yavanna giggled merrily, maybe this dwarf didn't really know who she was after all.

"If that is your wish, I can fulfill it, there's another thing I can do for you, master dwarf, since now on, you'll have the gift of immortality which means you won't die until you decide to leave Middle Earth and ship to the Undying Lands."

"Can you do that?" Thorin asked eyes widened in surprise.

"Your friend will help me with this." Then she spoke in an unknown language for Thorin, the white stag rubbed one last time his head lovingly to him, carefully not to hurt him with his antlers. Then Thorin felt a strong wind against him and the stag was gone.

"Did he entered to my body??"

"No, he only gave you his immortality, now the stag is an ordinary animal who will return to the forest where it belongs.

"Thank you my friend..." Thorin mumbled in appreciation for everything the white stag had done for him; for them.  "What do I have to do now?"

"Just listen to his voice and follow it." Yavanna said enigmatically smiling at him.

Thorin tried to focus his attention, eyes closed, at first there was only silence and the chirping of birds, but as he got more concentrated, could hear a voice calling for him;  _his_  voice.

_Thorin_

_Thorin_

_Thorin_

The dwarf closed his eyes even tighter, focusing only in that beloved voice of Thranduil.

"Farewell, Thorin Oakenshield..." That was the last thing Thorin would hear from Yavanna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm so, will he be able to go back...? or not...?
> 
> Comments are very appreciate it, and give me extra motivation to post sooner :P


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is guys, the expected chapter!! Hope you'll like it as much.

Thranduil's eyes widened at the sound of a loud gasp.

Without daring to believe his ears, Thranduil kneeled down back to Thorin's side, and then the most miraculous thing happened; Thorin opened his eyes.

When their gazes met, Thranduil froze, thinking that everything was just a cruel dream, his mind had to be tricking him!

But it wasn't. Thorin rose up under the astonishing gaze of all the presents.

"Impossible!"

"But he's heart was not beating...!"

"Look at his wounds, are healing??"

"This is a miracle!! Mahal bless you, Thorin!!"

His dwarven friends cried in disbelief for this wonder. Thorin wouldn't hear anyone though, since his eyes were focusing only in the one who held his heart.

"Thranduil..." Thorin's trembling hand touched the smooth cheek of his elf, caressing it lovingly. The dwarf smiled fondly to Thranduil, who's eyes were still wide open. "I heard your voice."

What happened next was something Thorin wouldn't have expected; Thranduil beat him in the chest, one hit for each remark.

"Stupid, idiot, insensate dwarf...!!"

"Ouch!! Oi!!"

"How could you do such thing, huh!? How could you...!! Who do you think you are for acting like this, without even saying a goodbye!? I hate- humph!!"

A kiss on the lips finally silenced the elf who tried to fight against it but eventually gave up to Thorin's apologetic kisses.

"Don't think for a second I have forgiven you, dwarf...!" Thranduil still complained in the middle of Thorin's tight grip.

"Aye... I know, I know..." Thorin knew him well enough, it will take him forever for Thranduil to actually forgive him but, he wouldn't regret his actions, not when they've proved to have saved his love and friends. With relief, noticed how Thranduil eventually encircled his waist and reciprocated the hug. Thorin may have held the echoed sound of a sob on the crook of his neck, but that wouldn't be mentioned, not when his eyes were as wept.

When they pulled apart, Thorin felt engulfed in countless hugs from his fellow dwarfs. Dwalin and Balin were sobbing loudly, but this time those were tears of joy.

"We won Thorin, we won the battle!" Nori proclaimed happily when was his turn for the hug.

Between the Company members, they explained how the battle ended thanks to Azog's death and the Eagles of Radagast. Thorin listened avidly the stories. Unfortunately many on their side had fallen; dwarfs, elfs and men. His cousin Dáin Ironfoot and king Bard were in charge of the wounded down in the battle field. None of the two were badly injured, although Bard nearly died under the claws of a warg, fortunately for him, Dáin appeared in time for his rescue.

Thorin saw king Oropher and then Gandalf, the last one was smiling openly at him. The dwarf approached them, bowing slightly as a sign of respect.

"I'm glad to see you again."

"Likewise master dwarf. All your wounds seem to be healed." Oropher offered rather cold, although Thorin could almost tell the elven king's attitude towards him had change, if not much, a little, which was a good start.

"What happened, Thorin?"

"It was Yavanna, she sent me back."

Gandalf nodded with an understanding smile upon his face. He was well versed on the incredible powers the Valar, since himself had been sent to Middle Earth precisely for one of them. "Good for you then, very few are allowed to make the choice."

"Did it happen in the past?" The dwarven prince inquired.

"Not in this age." Oropher was the one to answer this time, maybe remembering the those now so far away times. Thorin knew he had to give them a full explanation on what had happened, the gift of the immortality was something he still couldn't believe, however, even though he was physically healed, he felt exhausted emotionally.

From behind, Thorin felt the always warm hand of Thranduil on his shoulder, there was no more annoyance but concern in his blue orbs.

"Are you really alright, Thorin?"

The dwarf took his hand in his and gently squished it. "I am now." The meaningful gaze made Thranduil's cheeks to redden a little luckily for him, only Glorfindel seemed to notice.

It wasn't until then that Thorin noticed the brunette halfling beside Gandalf. "Don't think we have met yet?"

"I'm Bilbo Baggins from the Shire, is a great honor meeting you, Prince Thorin and Prince Thranduil." The introduction came followed by a bow which the interpellated reciprocate it.

"This hobbit had been helping me in the battle and proved to have great courage and equal skill, if you ask me. He knocked out a troll by throwing him a homing stone!"

"A stone? You meant it was you the one who helped me in the cliff?"

Bilbo nodded puffing his chest proudly, years and years of training by throwing acorns against Lobelia Sackville Baggins's window when was a kid, had had its rewards.

"Then I must thank you and compliment you again with your great skill. Also, shall welcome you to Erebor, a kingdom which shortly will regain its splendor."

"It's hard for me to imagine how this place can possibly be more splendid."

Thorin smirked at the flattery but accepted it regardless. "You are most welcomed to stay as much as you please, Mr. Baggins."

 

***

 

The next few days were sorrowful for everyone.

They buried the fallen and officiated the funerals. Many came to say their final goodbye and present their respects to King Thrain, and consequently meet who would be the next King Under the Mountain; Thorin Oakenshield.

To had been reunited with his beloved family one last time, and see they were alright and happy under Mahal's sacred Lands, had given Thorin the courage to deal with the weight of the crown of Erebor, but before becoming the king, an important question needed to be formulated, a question that would be done tonight if everything would go according to his plan.   

A great feast was organized to honor all the deceased in battle as the dwarven custom stated. The feast had been also to celebrate the victory against Azog the Defiler and its army, in spite of the cheerful atmosphere, King Oropher's facade reminded stoical as always, holding a glass of red wine in the corner of the hall room.

"My Lord, now that the battle is over, what's to follow?" Glorfindel spoke with a very respectful tone but the implication of the question was clear.

The elven king looked for his son in the middle of the crowd, as expected, was beside Thorin. "I don't think I have a choice." Said after sighing heavily.

At that, Glorfindel smiled, pleased with the answer from his king.

At the other side of the room, in a large wooden table, several dwarfs and men were sited while drinking ale between laughs.

"You dwarves know how to throw a party!" Bard yelled, so Dáin could hear him amongst the noise.

"Oh come on, let's dance!" The dwarf slapped Bard's lower back and dragged him into the improvised dance floor where Bofur was playing his flute enthusiastically.

"Is Dáin trying to court Bard??" Asked a slightly drunk Dwalin who was looking at the King of Dale dancing a song which was known in the dwarven community to be a mating song.

Balin paid attention to the hand of the man who came to rest on Dáin's shoulder, "I think he is." Dáin from his part, had his own on Bard's waist not so innocently. "Definitely yes."

"What are you guys talking about so cheerfully?" The soft voice of Thranduil interrupted the dwarven brother's. Balin pointed with his head at the couple dancing and then Thranduil smirked proudly. "Thorin?" The dwarven prince rolled eyes and threw a golden coin to the elf puffing. "We have bet about those two, I said that sexual tension would break through tonight, Thorin said next week."

Truth is, Dáin had been giving Bard heart-eyes ever since the battle, and Thorin and Thranduil noticed how Bard kept asking for the dwarf to thank him for saving his life on the battle -twelve times asked for Dáin, none the less-. So Thorin and Thranduil bet, and now Thorin was regretting doing such thing since as the good dwarf he was, parting from a single coin was not an easy task -money and pleasure were totally different things-.

A loud sob from Dwalin took Thorin's attention, it was funny enough to see how his friend was bursting into tears due intoxication. "Oh, Mahal! I also want to find love!" Dori came closer and patted the dwarf's back offering a particular overflowing jar of ale. Dwalin took it and after shrugging claimed, "at least I have this liquid gold with me." Then swallowed the beverage whereas Balin was shaking his head.

"Talking about finding love..." Nori threw a meaningful smirk at Thorin and Thranduil. "Since when and _how_ you've been together? We need _details_." All the Company conveniently turned their faces to the couple who were all shades of red in mortification.

"That's none of your business." Thranduil was so wrong if by saying this the topic would be dropped, if dwarfs were good at something it was at their persistency.

Nori's elbow came to rest on Thorin's shoulder, smirk widen in mischief. "Thorin...? Anything to say on the matter...?"

Right when Thorin opened his mouth to speak, Thranduil warned at his dwarf. "Thorin. Don't. You. Dare."

A wave of complains followed afterwards from all the dwarfs.

"But if I don't, they will keep asking forever! Dwarfs are extremely strong-headed!"

"Tell me about it..."

"What?" Thorin asked after the subtle mumble of Thranduil. Arms folded in his chest, Thranduil rolled eyes and took a seat while Thorin told the story to his friends who were listening avidly.

Soon enough, Bilbo joined, hobbits had an inner gossipy and was keen on knowing as many details as possible of his new made friends. The hobbit will be staying in Erebor for some weeks, a part of taking notes for his book of adventures, thing is, he got along really well with the dwarven Company who had welcomed him with open arms.

Of course the still dwarven prince, skip few parts here and there, although didn't avoid for Thranduil to become as red as Smaug's skin in the crucial moments.

"And that's it, end of the story, happy? Now leave us alone."

"Very romantic indeed, Thranduil, wouldn't you have by any chance, a friend who you could introduce me...? Although I'd rather fell for someone with more facial hair, I could make an exception if it's worth it. What about you, Bilbo, want a partner?"

The hobbit seemed to consider it for a couple of seconds but finally concluded. "I'm not interested in those things, never have, and probably never will."

"Aren't hobbits interested in finding their one?"

"Oh, of course most are! But some, like myself, rather enjoy a life time devoted to their hobbies and other pleasures, like food and a good book." Bilbo explained, gaining a nod from Dori in understanding.  

"I thought our prince would fall for someone... no offence here lad but, more hairy?" Gloin admitted still surprised of how Thorin would find such lack of facial hair attractive in any way possible. 

"And why is that? I find Thranduil beautiful." The honesty in his words took the elf by surprise, for a moment their gazes locked, "He is the only one for me."

That was followed by an unanimous 'Aww...' from the presents.

It was crystal clear for all that the love between the princes was even bigger than the Lonely Mountain itself, they could actually see it through each other's eyes, as if the light of the Silmarils were shinning within them.

"Spending a life time together with your one... this is so romantic..."

Everyone laughed at Ori's dreamy expression, everyone except Thorin who those harmless words had brought up a pending conversation with Thranduil.

Thranduil was still chuckling when felt Thorin's hand touching his arm. "Can we sneak away for a moment?"

After claiming tiredness and getting some suggestive winks, Thranduil and Thorin left the festivities. They walked until reached the balcony on the upper chambers.

It felt odd to have silence in Erebor, even more now that a great feast was served few floors down. The moonlight was shining vividly in the cloudless sky. Thorin looked down to the Erebor forest and could almost swear that for a split second, saw the white stag galloping freely.

"What are you thinking right now? You're smiling." Thranduil commented joining the dwarf to the balcony.

Thorin took a deep breath, and finally spoke, frankly and directly; "A part from bringing me back to Middle Earth, Yavanna gave me something else." Thranduil narrowed his eyes, expectant. "She gave me the gift of an immortal life."

Then there was silence. Thranduil, eyes widened in shock, thinking for a moment his ears had tricked him, how that could even be true? Yet judging by Thorin's features, there was no lie behind.

After a while, Thranduil's features softened, surprise becoming concern. Reading Thorin's feelings, approached and hugged the dwarf tightly against his own body while saying, "Is this what you wish? Having an immortal life and seeing your beloved ones dying when their time arrives, whereas you remind in this world without ageing...? Don't misunderstand my words, nothing can make me happier than spending my whole existence with you beside me, but... is this what you really want?"

Thorin broke the embrace to frame Thranduil's face, "She asked me, she gave me the choice to have an immortal life or not, and I said yes. I know it will hurt at times, it's not in a dwarf nature to endure its ancestors, but in spite of this, the thought of parting without you is unbearable." A kiss was placed on Thranduil's rosy lips, but the elf refused to follow, he still had points to make.

"But I told you, I'd gladly refuse my immortality to part with you to the Undying Lands when you would grow old and eventually pass away."

Yes, Thranduil did say it and Thorin was still moved by such statement. How could Thranduil love him as deeply to willingly renounce to his immortality? That reminded a mystery for Thorin, yet gladly accepted the blessing of the love offered to him regardless. The strengths of their feelings were mutual though, because Thorin would do anything in his hand and beyond to see this elf happy.

"Knowing that you would be disposed to do it it's more than enough. All I need and ever wanted is right beside me, and I'd be a fool to chose to part from it."

Thranduil was unsure, how Thorin had decided something of this importance in such short time and in under those circumstances? Yet the confident smile he received from the dwarf, made Thranduil think that maybe, maybe Thorin was actually meaning what he was saying, and Thranduil wished more than anything to believe him.

Their lips met halfway, Thorin cupped his pale cheeks, while drinking from that inviting mouth which abandoned to the pleasant caresses of the dwarf.

"I feel like there's nothing else keeping us apart now..." Thorin was saying between long kisses, enjoying the forest-like aroma that was filling his nostrils. "no more secrets between us... only honesty..."

Thranduil turned his face abruptly. The kisses ceased.

Thorin could see how unease Thranduil was all of the sudden. The elf didn't need to say anything, the connection between them was enough telling.

"What's wrong, Thranduil...?"

It took a long moment for Thranduil to answer, collecting his thoughts and ways to express them. "You speak of no lies but there's something I haven't told you." Thorin was about to protest but the elf stopped him by putting his index finger on his lips. "Don't be afraid since it's nothing bad."

"I'm listening."

Thranduil had been wanting to explain Thorin about his gift for a while but ultimately deciding against it. Didn't fear rejection from Thorin's part, but after everything they had been through, never seemed to be the right moment.

Until now.

"There's this very unique... ability that some of the high male elfs possess when they mate another male." Thorin tilted his head without understanding, "if we can find our one, then we are able to carry their children."

Thranduil didn't low his gaze, instead kept staring at the dwarf to see his reaction to the implication on his reveal. Thorin, on the other hand, found himself thunderstruck, trying to assimilate the news but somehow still failing.

"Does this mean that we could eventually have an-" But the question died in his tongue when last weeks came to memory. "Wait... You've known this all along??" A couple of nods from the elf, -who's cheeks were gaining a little tine of red-, confirmed his suspicions. "and even knowing you risked to...?"

"The chances to get pregnant in the first year of mating are very slim," Thranduil wasn't trying to justify himself, it was only in the elven nature to not answer a question fully but give some hints instead for the other to comprehend.

"But not inexistent, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

As much as he tried, Thranduil couldn't read what was going through the dwarf's mind, and not knowing was making feel impatient even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"What are you thinking right now...?" Thranduil tried his best to sound confident. He was indeed a great warrior with a lot of impressive skills and a sharp mind, nevertheless, the silence that followed made him doubt of himself for a moment.

But there was nothing to be worried about, a genuine smile formed in Thorin's lips. These news had been unexpected but, now that his mind was playing with the possibility of parenthood along side with the one who held his heart, Thorin felt over the moon.

"I believe, from the bottom of my heart, that there's nothing else that can possibly make me happier than start a family with you. I had accepted not having an heir of my own blood due my love and commitment to you, wrongly assuming there was no chance for it." Thorin took some air and followed with a softer tone, more thoughtful and cautious. "In spite of how joyful I am for this possibility, maybe right now would have been a little bit... too soon? Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely sure about my feelings for you-"

The dwarf was interrupted by a kiss. It was starting to become an habit of Thranduil to silence him with kisses and Thorin wasn't to complain about it, "I know what are you trying to say, and I feel the same. With the battle upon us, wouldn't have been the best time, nevertheless, I couldn't simply say 'no' when you so genuinely let me know you wanted to make love to me. I've been acting selfishly because I need your love and affection, and when you want to show them to me, rejecting you is not an option."

In spite of being very unusual for male elfs to get pregnant on the first year of mating, thing is, it could had happened, and even knowing that possibility, Thranduil had willingly risked, maybe deep down wishing to start a family already with his soul mate.

Meanwhile Thorin was head over heels of happiness, surprise got replaced by euphoria. "This is magnificent!" Thranduil chuckled at his dwarf's excitement. Still in an status of pure joy, Thorin took a moment for consideration. "Then you could be pregnant by now?"

"I'm not. I should be able to feel a new life within me when it happens, besides, Lady Galadriel said-"

"Hold on, what does she has to do with all this?"

"Her words were..."

 

_"Before you go, there's one last thing you need to know, Thranduil."  The elf stopped on his tracks, facing the sorceress once more._

_"As I said, your love story with the Prince of Erebor has been written in the stars, but that is not all. You an Thorin will father a baby, only one child, who's fate is to take a crucial part in the events that are to come to Middle Earth. A shadow is growing, hidden from our sight, you had felt it too."_

_Joy got immediately replaced by misgiving, "When?" The mention of the old enemy, Sauron_ , _made Thranduil's heart to agitate._ _Why such evilness had endured? Why Middle Earth had to face it again in the coming years?_

_"It will not show itself until it's ready. My gift doesn't provide me of the sight of the future, only can see what has passed, and what could pass... the future will always depend on our choices."_

_Galadriel placed a comforting hand upon Thranduil's shoulder. "As long as the two of you keep side by side, there is nothing to fear."_

_Anticipating at Thranduil's unpronounced question added finally. "And as for your offspring, will be born when the time is right."_

Thranduil could still remember the fond smile in which Galadriel said that last sentence, not giving him any further information on when the miracle of birth would be happening.

"When the time is right she said... She could have been a little bit more specific..."

At that, Thranduil couldn't help but chuckle, of all the things Thorin could have said and had gone with that.

"It's true, you elves just love talking in riddles too much." The elf was ready to complain by denying the undeniable, however was interrupted by Thorin's enthusiasm. "Mahal, I feel so blessed right now!" And Thorin meant it, every fiber in his body was irradiating happiness for the days to come. Those last words made him forget about everything that wasn't their future baby, even the question he so anxiously wanted to ask minutes before, got forgotten to the overwhelmed feeling of happiness.

From his part, Thranduil shook his head, trying to remain stoical as his father had always thought him, unfortunately, Thorin's joy was too contagious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> \- In this fic Bilbo is asexual, which it seems canon to me by reading the books and watching the movies.
> 
> \- What do you think of the ship Dainard? XD To be fair, I think Bard is totally straight in the movies, but wanted to have some fun at his expenses lol
> 
> \- YES, it has been finally revealed Thranduil's hability to bear children, yay!
> 
>  
> 
> Please, leave a comment after you read the chapter, love to know your thougts c:


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here I am again with a new chapter. As always, I'm not a native English speaker, I apologize for the grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

After that night, Thorin announced openly how the gift of immortality had been given to him, statement that brought a great turmoil, but eventually would be accepted as a sign of Mahal himself blessing Thorin's reign. He had always been loved by his people, his kind and merciful nature didn't go unnoticed, and the dwarfs were well aware that if it hasn't been for Thorin's bravery, it would had been Erebor's doom. In spite of still mourning king Thrain, were pleased of the future of the Lonely Mountain that Thorin would provide them.

Oropher and Thranduil spoke shortly after, although there was very little to be said at this point.

The king had seen everything he needed with his own eyes, and spite of not being initially pleased with the choice of his son, the genuine loving smile in which Thranduil and the dwarf looked at each other beat down his prejudices -even if his pride wouldn't allow him to voice out his approval-.

Oropher loved his son, more than anything, and that meant his happiness was upon everything else. Truth is, if he was against the idea of mating a dwarf, -a part from their obvious differences and long story of betrayal-, was because of the mortality they were domed at.

It was well known that in the very few cases were an elf mated a mortal race, the elf would eventually part to the Undying Lands to follow the same path of its beloved one, leaving Middle Earth for good. Fortunately, this wasn't to be the case for his dear son, so after their conversation, the elven king parted to Mirkwood with the rest of his kin, leaving Thranduil in Erebor as that was his wish.

The pealing of hammers against stone and metal resounded in the entire mountain and its surroundings. Dwarfs and men were working side by side to reconstruct the buildings and several other damages the battle had left behind.

Also there were the coronation itself which would take weeks to organize. Thorin was going from one place to another as if was a human peg-top, arranging all the documents and set outs. Thranduil had agreed on staying to help him with the coronation arrangements, whereas the rest of the elfs had returned to Mirkwood and Lothlórien respectively, but unfortunately Thranduil's stay in Erebor was coming to an end.

The battle had also taken havocs to the elfs, many had died or were wounded and Thranduil wanted to be by their side to assist them as much as he could, sadly for Thorin, Thranduil had to go back to the Woodland Realm the next day.

On the other hand, the rest of the dwarven company still couldn’t believe how their prince and friend ended up falling in love with an elf from all the people in Arda! Needless to say they liked Thranduil, regardless his sometimes arrogant attitude, they came to know him during their shared adventure, and soon enough came to realize the elf had a kind heart. Balin had been the only one who had seen this coming, and now was precisely being interrogated in search for the answers Thorin had flatly refused to provide them, according to him, he had answered more than enough.

“But who made the first move then? It’s still unclear to me.”

Balin rolled eyes asking Mahal ‘why me’ once again.

“Shut up Nori, he won’t answer your silly questions, only will reply to his dear brother, will you not, Balin?” The white-bearded dwarf reminded arms folded whereas Dwalin formulated his question. “What happened when we left them alone on the forest? Weren't they already together by then or had been pretending all along during our trip to Dol Guldur by sneaking out in the nights?”

All the ears in the room were directed to Balin, expectant, but no answer would leave his mouth since Thranduil himself stepped in holding a big velvety book.

"Master dwarf, do you know where- oh." The rest of his question died in his tongue. "What are you doing? All of you." Thranduil quirked a brow rightly assuming the reason behind the gathering around Balin.

Maybe it was because Thranduil could become really threatening at times, or for the embarrassment to being caught red handed, one by one the dwarfs went back to their tasks although trying to catch a glimpse of the conversation between the elf and Balin.

"Is there something you need, prince Thranduil?"

"The quill used for signing, Thorin mentioned it's tradition for the new king to sign the official documents with the golden one."

"Indeed, Durin himself used it when found the kingdom. There." Balin handed a small golden box to the elf who couldn't hide his admiration for the dwarven crafting. Once got the quill, left the room all regal, ignoring the knowing grins.

"He has changed."

"Yes, this 'I'm impassive' attitude so typically of his kin it's not working anymore, we know him better."

Balin couldn't help but agree to his fellow dwarfs. "Guess Thorin's affections made him less of an elf in a way!" Laughs filled the room, how the power of love could change a person was incredible.

"Never thought I'd say that but we'll miss him around here, although surely he'll come more often from now on..." Nori added with a mischief smirk.

Balin remembered Thorin's early words that same morning, "Oh, that's for sure lads."

 

***

 

Thorin wasn't nervous. Why would he be? Everything was going exactly how he had imagined; Thranduil had agreed to accompany him to the forest to take a well deserved brake from the stressful preparation, and as a last walk before the elf would part the next day. Thanks Mahal Thranduil had believe his delivered lie, Thorin thought.

If it wasn't for a couple of grey clouds -well, maybe they were more than just two, dozens would be more accurate-, this was indeed the perfect scenario for what Thorin had in mind. Now, the only thing left to do was...

"Your heart is unease, what bothers you?"

_Dammit_

Was he that obvious? Thorin wondered. "Nothing, I'm completely fine."

The way in which Thranduil narrowed his eyes made it obvious that he wasn't believing Thorin's answer, either way the elven prince didn't push him further but looked at the sky in wonder, maybe already looking for an early star in the middle of the clouds. The weather was determined to screw Thorin's plans though, a raindrop fall on his nose and several followed, before he knew, a torrential rain poured on them.

"Thranduil! Let's find some shelter!"

The elf reminded where he was instead, a smile planted on his face and enjoying how the rain had the effect on washing his soul.

Quietly, Thorin stared at him; golden locks falling like a perfect cascade for his back and shoulders, drops roaming through the sharp nose and cheekbones, wet clothes sticking to his slim body remarking his silhouette. It was getting darker due the upcoming night and the raining clouds, still, could see Thranduil clearly, as if the elf was surrounded by an ethereal aura. Thranduil looked back at Thorin, smiling in that unique way he did when there were only the two of them, love gleaming in his crystal-blue orbs.

The spell in which Thorin was pressed of, broke when the cold and wet made him sneeze strongly. Thranduil laughed, as much as he enjoyed the feeling of the rain on his skin, Thorin would catch a severe cold if they didn't get shelter. So that's what they did, a big thick tree covered them from the torrential rain until Thranduil's keen eyes found a cave nearby. Thranduil took Thorin's hand in his and guided the dwarf -who could barely see in the middle of the storm-. Once inside, the raindrops pealed on the outside, they would be save there, and eventually even dry since the bonfire Thorin was so skillfully setting, was starting to burn.

"We've been very lucky to find dry tree branches in here, that and my foresight of bringing a matchstick with me wherever I go. Thranduil?"

Meanwhile the elf had been observing the cave closely, ignoring Thorin's self prizing. "This cave, we've been here before."

It was time for Thorin to recognize the place. "Is this the cave were we met the white stag?" A single nod for answer. "Haven't been here ever since."

Another loud sneeze resounded in the cave, after apologizing, Thorin got closer to the bonfire to try to warm up but failing.

"Remove your clothes."

If only that sentence would have been said under other circumstances! Thorin did as ordered though, and reminded only with his pants on. From his part, Thranduil undressed himself as well, also leaving only his pants on. Both put the soaked clothes to dry whereas took a seat beside the fire.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a long time until eventually Thranduil rested his head on Thorin's shoulder, golden locks dried by then. Thorin couldn't help but smile at how his elf was quietly seeking for his touch, and of course he was more than happy to fulfill his wish.

Thorin's gaze was lost in the ceiling of the cave, thinking, hand drawing random pattern's on Thranduil's upper arm. "How did my plan ended up into this?" By 'this' Thorin meant by them inside a cave with the worst storm possible outside making it impossible for them to return to Erebor without catching a severe cold afterwards.

Of course Thranduil had no clue on what Thorin was talking about, so the dwarf finally gave up with his plans. "I guess it matters no more." Under the questioning eyes of Thranduil, the still dwarven prince took a small deep blue velvety sack of his pants and handed it to the elf. "Here."

Thranduil blinked twice, not really understanding why Thorin seemed nervous all of the sudden again, but took the sack regardless, emptying the content on his awaiting hand.

A brooch.

Thranduil found himself out of breath observing the jewel. The shape was unique and no less beautiful, it looked like nothing he had ever seen before; the brooch had a big golden gem in the middle whereas what seemed to be silver branches, ramified from it.

"I've been asked to become the king of Erebor, yet can only accept it if you are by my side. This is a gift, an engagement gift, if you are willing to accept it."

Thranduil froze, brooch still resting in his hand but with his full attention back to Thorin. The dwarf was holding his gaze expecting his answer, and for a split second considered on throwing a witty response that would probably start on one of their silly quarrels, however, the way in what Thorin was looking at him, as if he was the most marvelous thing in the whole universe made him forget everything.

Thorin was offering him his heart, his soul, his whole being, and Thranduil was more than willing to accept it and to give him the same in return.

" _Tancavë_ "

"Don't know what this means?" Thorin hesitated, hoping his intuition would be right judging by the loving gaze of Thranduil.

"You shall improve on your sindarin if you want me to move to Erebor permanently,"

"You mean you consent...?"

Thorin found himself being gently pushed on the stoned floor, Thranduil's gaze staring at him with such intensity the dwarf skipped a couple of beats. " _Yes_." It was a mere whisper but was everything Thorin needed to take the elf by the cheeks and kiss him deeply on the lips, slowly, no rush.

One kiss followed the other, and another, and another, until out of breath took a pause to stare into each other's eyes. Both had in mind the unlikely, but still possible chance for Thranduil to become pregnant, that night though neither mentioned it, maybe already hoping to start a family soon.

 

***

 

Balin would be the first one to notice the brooch that so proudly was resting on Thranduil collar. Obviously the elf had accepted Thorin's proposal! The white-bearded dwarf still wondered how could his prince be so nervous about the answer when it was crystal clear he would accept it. Regardless his merriness for the good news, Balin kept the secret until the couple made the official announcement themselves.

The engagement was very well received amongst Erebor's inhabitants. Dwarfs knew how hard had been for Thorin -and for all of them really-, to have lost King Thráin in battle. Fortunately Thorin was as loved, and in spite of being initially skeptical about his prince choices to mating an elf, truth was, they like Thranduil, he could be arrogant in that typical elvish way, yet had great and kind heart. Also, the deep love they were professing for each other was as obvious. Another important thing to take into account was the fact that the alliance between Erebor and Mirkwood would be sealed for life from then on, something equally beneficial for both parties.

In spite of the engagement, the elf didn't change his mind on returning to Mirkwood, Thranduil would be back in three months and then the coronation and wedding would take place in the Lonely Mountain.

When the time of Thranduil's departure came, Thorin was like a bear with a sore head. After all those months spending most of the time with him, got used to his presence, which made Thorin feel as a vital part of his body was being ripped off, yet it couldn't be helped.

One by one the members of the Company and Bilbo bid their farewells to Thranduil, not without reproaching him for letting them deal with a very grumpy Thorin in his absence.

"Don't put the blame on me, he has always been grouchy with or without me around." Thranduil tried to lighten up Thorin's humor by teasing him as usual, Thorin smirked, he'd miss their daily quarrels dearly.

The dwarven prince got closer but still kept a courtesy distance between them.

"I'll be back soon,"

"I know."

"Only three months."

"I know."

And it was true, he _knew_ that, yet why couldn't Thorin wipe out this sudden feeling of loneliness? He wanted to hug Thranduil in his arms, tightly, but had to keep his composure, he was not a young lad anymore, he was to become king.

As the good observer that he was, Bilbo noticed how the poor souls were holding back themselves because they were in public, wishing to help them, came up with an idea. Clapping loudly, yelled; "Hey everyone, I've just finished a big apple pie, come and taste it!"

As Bilbo correctly had assumed, all the presents went to the kitchens to have a bit of the well known delicious pies of the Hobbit, everyone except Thorin and Thranduil who were still staring at each other with longing. Pleased with his plan to had been a success, Bilbo also left the couple alone so they could bit their farewell in intimacy.

Un able to hold himself back anymore, Thorin drag Thranduil into his arms, holding him as his life was depending on it. "I'll miss you, you have no idea how much."

"I may have, yes." Thranduil responded whereas encircled Thorin's waist, getting even closer.

"With who will I are argue during your absence?"

Thranduil tutted, "Surely there's plenty of stubborn dwarfs as yourself who you may argue with."

"Not as beautiful as you are, that's for sure."

"You're impossible, Thorin."

Didn't matter if Thranduil was narrowing his eyes at him, Thorin knew him better. Right when was about to gave him one last goodbye kiss, his eyes dispelled a familiar shape on Thranduil's luggage on the backside of the elk.

"Is this...?"

"I took it."

"Technically is yours so you can do as you please but... why now?"

Thranduil looked at the case that contained the harp Thorin gifted him so long ago. "I'll bear your absence better if I have this with me."

"You leave because you want... you could remind here in Erebor, with me, if you wish so." Thorin knew he was being childish but couldn't help for trying one last time.

"You know well enough I must return, yet there won't be a second my thoughts will not be with you. If not you, your music will accompany me during the lonely nights."

Thorin pressed their forehead together, gently, "You better be back soon, or you'll find a soul-less dwarf instead of me."

Fighting against a smile, Thranduil kissed Thorin, deep and long, as if trying to memorize every corner of his mouth. Thorin responded with equal passion, making sure for Thranduil to not forget him and his taste during his absence. Even when both were nearly out of breath Thorin wanted more, _needed_ more, but Thranduil put an end to it. Reluctantly the elven prince parted, not without one last affectionate peck on his nose.

" _Novaer_ "

"Farewell my love."

Then Thranduil got on his regal elk, and before Thorin knew, was out of sight. The dwarf headed back to his chambers were tons of paper work were waiting for him, hopefully that would distract his longing a little.

After only ten minutes it felt obvious it wasn't working. Thorin got up and approached to the window of his room trying to reach the Mirkwood forest in the distance, sadly it was a foggy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do something different than the typical bended knee-ring proposal (that would be problematic considering Thorin's height LOL), hope you liked it as much as I do. As for Bilbo, I'm very pleased on him being a Thorinduil supporter since this is a head canon of mine, all MIddle Earth should support our dear little lovebirds hehe 
> 
> Before I forget! I wrote another Thorinduil fanfic, it's a modern AU with Thranduil as a (very sexy) doctor ;) feel free to give it a try if you're keen to it. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10937802/chapters/24335247 
> 
>  
> 
> Please, let me know your thoughts and review this chapter as well, see you in the next one c:


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I have an announcement to make, I started publishing a new multi chapter long Thorinduil fic, if you're keen on giving it a try here is the link :) 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11044329/chapters/24619596
> 
> And Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

To say that Thorin was in a bad mood would be a mere statement. Gloin just had a good taste of his monarch's poor humor and for Durin that it would be the last time today he'll go to bother Thorin with more paper work.

"He looks like is ready to kill a hundred orcs at the minor chance!"

Ori nodded in sadness agreement, the young dwarf also had his fair amount of bad temper during breakfast.

"He's just nervous for tomorrow, his coronation and wedding in the same day? Can't blame him!"

"How long has it been since Thranduil left? Almost a year I'd say."

"Bet he's reencounter with a certain pointed ears will be just epic…”

Peals of laughter filled the kitchens at Dwalin's suggestive smirk. They were gathering around a big table full of pies baked by Bilbo, somehow trying to hide from Thorin’s temper while having a delicious snack in between.

“By the way, where is Thranduil? Wasn’t he supposed to arrive this morning?” 

"Aye, provably delayed by wondering in the middle of the forest."

“This elf better come back and quick, our soon to be crowned king needs much comfort..."

Those were precisely the same thoughts of a very grumpy dwarven prince who was rereading for the fifth time today the letter from his elven lover.

_"...I need more time to help them with the tasks I've mentioned..._

_...my people needs me…_

_...looking forward the moment to see you again…"_

Thorin allowed his heavy body collapse on his confortable bed. He was tired, but more than physically; emotionally. Thranduil was supposed to come back to Erebor only three months after his departure, however, ten months later Thranduil didn't come back yet, and Thorin was starting to lose hope for it to happen any time soon.

The elf had suffered countless delays on his return to Thorin's side; he wasn't naive, was well aware if Thranduil wasn't coming back was due to force majeure, yet couldn't help himself to be angry and frustrated because of the unfortunate situation.

From his part, Thorin had been pretty busy himself as well; the rebuilding tasks were a priority and occupied a great deal of his time. Plus there were the coronation and wedding set ups... this last thoughts nailed as a dagger in his heart. The wedding would have to be postponed until Mahal's knows how long. More than the wedding itself, what bothered Thorin the most was feeling incomplete. As cheesy as it may sound, half of his heart had abandoned him with Thranduil's departure, and wouldn't be full until his beloved would join him again.

During his ramblings, Thorin kept staring at the ceiling, as if a solution would magically fall from nowhere unexpectedly, to his regret, it wouldn't happen. Finally the fatigue of the morning took Thorin's toll, sending him into a shallow nap.

Thorin woke up by the croaking of a raven on the window, odd, he thought, the bird didn't usually bother him while resting or when was in a bad temper like today, nevertheless the animal seemed persistent until Thorin rose up from his soft blankets.

Resigned to go downstairs to call off the wedding, left his chambers. What would he tell to the guests that had been arriving for the big day since last week? And to his sister Dís! She had travelled all the way from Ered Luin with his newborn baby; Fíli, a straw hair color infant, who had gained everyone's heart already with his smile. At least the coronation would still take place, after all, the guests had arrived, besides, his coronation couldn't delay any further, Erebor needed a king, not a prince acting like one, a king in its full glory.

Even before set foot on the main hall, could hear the loud voices of the guests coming from inside. Dwarfs, men and elfs, were exchanging friendly conversations. If the battle did something well, was to have created stronger bonds between them, a great achievement considering their disagreements in the past. 

Even Radagast had come! Wearing his ragged brown tunic, the wizard was chatting lively with Gandalf and...

His heart skipped a beat.

Thorin would recognize this tall and slim silhouette everywhere; Thranduil didn't change one bit, if anything, was even more beautiful. When their gazes met, It felt like the time had stopped for the two lovers, the rest of the world had disappeared leaving just the two of them staring at each other's eyes. They approached to one another under the knowing smiles of the presents. 

"Thranduil."

Without breaking the gaze, Thorin took the elf's alabaster-like hand and placed a soft kiss. Thranduil felt a pleasant shiver.

"How was your trip?"

"Longer than expected."

It clearly took way longer than Thranduil initially thought, but obviously wasn't referring to the distance between Mirkwood and Erebor but his absence in the Lonely Mountain.

A high-picked squeal draw Thorin's attention, on the top of Thranduil's shoulder there was a familiar face.

"Sebastian!"

The hedgehog was pleased to see Thorin again judging by the motion of his tinny legs. The elf took the animal carefully and placed it on his own palm, caressing the spikes in random patterns, "Think he's happy to see you."

"By my beard he is! This reckless hedgehog didn't stop yelling at me until I promised I'd bring him to your wedding."

"Did you, my little friend?" Sebastian nodded, understanding Thranduil's words which were far to be reprimand. 

"You can keep him, if you want to, since he has clearly no intention to come back to Rhosgobel." The exasperation of Radagast did a great contrast with Thranduil's reaction, who's eyes were gleaming in joy. From his part, Sebastian was as pleased, rubbing his little nose to Thranduil's cheek graciously. Once was done with greeting Thranduil, Sebastian jumped to Thorin's shoulder and repeated the gesture. 

"We happily accept him as part of our family." 

Thorin and Thranduil exchanged another meaningful gaze. Thranduil, who until then had been trying to keep his stoical look, couldn't help a mischief smirk. "If you all excuse us."

With no further explanation, the elf walked outside the main hall followed closely by Thorin, who had an idea of what were his lover's intentions. Sebastian jumped down back to Radagast, maybe understanding the two princes needed a moment in private.

Thranduil didn't disappoint his dwarf; impassive as always, stepped into Thorin's chamber not bothering to close the entrance, of course not. Right in the moment the dwarf shot the door behind him, felt being pushed strongly against the wall and kissed with such passion, that even Dáin himself would blush.

It was like a battle, tongue and lips were fighting against one another for control, deepening the kisses in the way. Thranduil managed to slide his tongue into Thorin's warm mouth, tasting the musky scene that was so him, and Thorin let him do it, enjoying feeling the despair in Thranduil's acts of passion.

Taking a pause on Thorin’s mouth, Thranduil travelled his kisses to the bearded cheeks and neck, that allowed for the dwarf to speak and voice out the reproaches held in his heart.

“Ten months, Thranduil…  _ten_  months...!!”

“...I know.” Yes, Thranduil was well aware of that, had counted every single day, hour and minute since he left Erebor.

“Not that I’m complaining but, weren’t you… hmm!!” A particularly passionate love bite on the neck, “…supposed to stay in that cursed Woodland Realm of yours until Mahal knows when?”

Thranduil ignored the disdain in Thorin’s words, “I've changed my mind, you need me more…”

_And I need you._

Even if Thranduil didn’t say those words openly, Thorin could see them through his beautiful orbs that were staring at him with a never ending love.  

The elven prince had been working restlessly to fix the havoc left after the battle against Gundabad, it was his duty as the Prince of his kin. After a hard work, things were starting to become back to normality into the Woodland Realm, and also there was the fact that his heart couldn't bear Thorin's absence a minute longer.

"I've missed you..."

Thorin took Thranduil by the wrists, "Prove it."

A challenge.

Thranduil parted for a moment, still out of breath, to stare the dwarf into his eyes. Thorin thought the elf would back out since wasn't the type to be commanded in any way, but maybe due his own needs, Thranduil was willing to put his pride aside and obey Thorin by kissing him again, this time smashing their bodies together provoking in the way a very pleasant friction in their lower parts.

The high difference never had been a problem for them, true Thorin would love to be taller to be able to kiss him more comfortably, but thankfully was tall for a dwarf, it only required for Thranduil to lean forward to have their faces on the same level.

When the need for air became unavoidable, Thorin took the chance to grab Thranduil by the waist shifting their positions and gaining a complaint in return; Thranduil was trapped against the wall. 

Thorin was more than ready to start another make out session that would end up with them having a very pleasant and passionate welcome, when a loud knock on the door interrupted their advances.

 _"I apologize to bother you during your... reunion."_ There was a meaningful cough, after which Balin continued.  _"I'm afraid Prince Thranduil shall accompany me to try on his wedding armor,"_

One cursed in dwarvish and the other in sindarin, that old dwarf was very untimely!

_"It can't delay no more if you still want to get married by tomorrow..."_

"Don't go. Please?" For a second, Thranduil was tempted to gave in, it was amazing how a strong dwarrow like Thorin could seem an abandoned puppy.

"You've heard him; they need me, besides, after tomorrow night, I'm not going anywhere..." That suggestive smirk had become a trade mark of Thranduil, and it drove Thorin mad.

"Go if you must, you cruel elf, but don't forget your promise."

"I won't." And with one final proud smirk, left.

 

***

 

Thorin  wouldn't sleep that night, too many things floating in his head. It would be a lie to say he wasn't nervous to be finally crowned as the king of Erebor. true he had been exercising as king since the regretful death of his father, but technically he was still a prince and not officially accepted the commitment to rule the Lonely Mountain.

Since a very early age, king Thráin had been instructing him on the responsibilities one day he'd carriage as the heir of Durin. Thorin had took them very seriously and wanted to be as good as his father was for his people. Dark times will come, when, it was still uncertain. Thorin had the feeling the Battle against the orcs of Gundabad had been a mere demonstration of what Sauron was capable of, they should have eyes and ears well open at any sign of the enemy from then on. One thing was for sure though, with Thranduil as his consort, felt capable of face anything.  

Even before the early corns would resound on the Mountain, Thorin was up and ready, no sign of the bad mood showed the day before, definitely seeing his beloved -even if briefly-, worked wonders on his humor. 

"You should be still resting on your bed, it will be a long day." Bilbo narrowed at him after hanging a good portion of carrot cake.

"Nonsense, there're things that need my attention."

"If you're referring to your fiancé, prince Thranduil is with Balin adjusting the final tweaks on the armor, considering its complexity, I'm amazed they're setting it up on time for the ceremony. I saw a glimpse yesterday, think it will be of your liking..."

Fortunately for Thorin, his beard covered his blushing, that little hobbit was not mincing his words!

 

***

 

It was a dwarven tradition for the king and consort to get married in full regal armor. Till today though, no elf had had to follow it, needless to say Thorin and Thranduil were the very first royal couple formed by a dwarf and an elf.

Thranduil studied his reflection in the mirror; shinny silver adorned with curvy ornaments which often reminded the shapes of trees and leafs. The cape was a masterpiece itself; it combined a velvety bordeaux on the inside whereas the outside seemed as if a thousand stars were dotting on the cape; it didn't look like a dwarven armor at all. This beautifully craved piece of work could had perfectly being designed by an elf, a very talented one, Thranduil would say.

"Thorin don't want for me to tell you but, he had spend countless nights crafting this for you. As you well know, we don't have armors for someone of your... high, in here. He took the chance to make something different, something unique for you."

Balin smiled at Thranduil's expression, the elf was clearly moved by the reveal. "Thank you for bringing it to my knowledge, master dwarf." The elf caressed the steal under his long fingers, it felt wonderful, an armor worthy of a king. 

After a knock on the door, Oropher himself stepped in. "It's time."

With one final look at the mirror to adjust his circlet -silver with a white gem in the middle-, the elven prince followed his father to the Gallery of the kings were the ceremony would take place.

The chamber was absolutely crowded, not a single free spot. The most distinguished guest had come from all around Middle Earth, even Lady Galadriel, who was back safely from Dol Guldur after expulsing Sauron from the fortress, had come to the Festivities.

In the middle of the wide room, two magnificent thrones had been placed waiting to be occupied for the new kings of Erebor. Thorin was waiting for Thranduil in the threshold, visibly nervous, but all trade of anxiety fade away the moment Thranduil put his hand on Thorin's.

The dwarf felt mesmerized by the beauty of his elven lover, Thranduil looked astonishing in the silver armor he had crafted for him, yet Thranduil's magnificence didn't lie on his physic, no, it was his aura, the elf was gleaming.

"You look..." Thorin run out of words yet his eyes said it all.

"You too."

Thranduil meant it, he skipped a beat at the look of his husband to be. Thorin was wearing Durin's regal golden armor and the crown his forefathers had been wearing for hundreds of years; gold and black combined perfectly simulating two ravens facing each other. The golden hue made Thorin's blue eyes stand out even more than usual. Two braids were falling on each side of his face adorned with beautiful dwarven ornament rings. The dwarf looked impossibly more handsome.

They exchanged a knowing smile, followed by a single nod, and then proceed to walk down the aisle; hand in hand.

The crowd cheered at the sighting of the couple; with the corner of the eye Thorin observed how even Oropher himself had a ghost of a smile when they cross passed him on the way to the throne. Dís, from her part, couldn't contain joyful tears at the sight of his beloved brother, she had never seen Thorin these happy.

 

***

 

Thorin wouldn't remember much of the ceremony, which was officiated by none other than Gandalf, all his senses were focusing on Thranduil and only Thranduil. After welcoming the guests, the wizard proceed to read the scroll as the dwarven tradition stated, and then, the vows were made.

"I, Thorin son of Thráin and heir of Durin, take you Thranduil to be my husband, the companion of my journey, the friend of my life, and my dearest love. We shall bear together whatever hardship and sorrow life may lay upon us. We shall share together whatever good and joyful things life may bring us. With these words said with all my heart, I marry you and bind my life to yours."

Then, Thorin took Thranduil's smooth hand and placed a beautiful ring, a big white gem surrounded by silver branches, it matched perfectly with the brooch he gave him back in the forest months ago. Before leaving Thranduil's hand, Thorin placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

All the gazes moved to Thranduil, who took a deep breath before pronouncing his vows.

"I, Thranduil son of Oropher and heir of the Woodland Realm, take you Thorin to be my husband, I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. Even if the darkness falls upon us, I promise to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives."

To Thorin's surprise, Thranduil brought out also a ring, he had been crafting it in secret as a gift for Thorin. It was a magnificent ring crowned by a square-shape blue stone with Thorin's name engraved in kuzdul.

The dwarf was left speechless while feeling the ring sliding on his finger.

" _Gi melin_."

The way in were Thorin and Thranduil were staring at each other melt everyone's hearts. The dwarven Company couldn't contain themselves and cheered in happiness, but Gandalf had to draw their attention, he wasn't done yet.

The coronation took place afterwards, after signing the official scroll that would recognize them as the legit monarchs, Gandalf finally pronounced Thorin and Thranduil as the new kings of Erebor.

"May the days of the Kings of Erebor be blessed."

The crowd finally exploded in cheers of joy, whereas Thorin, unable to hold back a minute longer, took his now husband by the cheeks and draw him for a fervent kiss. Thranduil felt his cheeks going red but didn't move aside, not one bit.   

 

***

 

Music and laughs filled the wide dining room where the most magnificent feast took place afterwards. As expected, dwarven celebrations were loud and cheerful, and considering that night the walls and columns of Erebor had witnessed a wedding and a coronation at the same day, the merriness was double.

In spite of the noise, Dáin and Bard were in their own love bubble. Bard got his nose dirty with whipped cream while eating the wedding cake and Dáin was helping him out by cleaning it with his fingers, and then licking the leftover sensually making his lover blush.

"Oh no, there we go again." Dwalin rolled eyes at the peculiar couple. "They should get a room."

"By my beard, don't even mention it! My bedroom is besides Dáin's and thanks to Bards whimpers can't sleep, at all." Dori covered his ears while flashes of last night came to mind.

"Have you heard them too?" Nori asked to his now king but only getting silence in return.

"Earth calling king Thorin, earth calling king Thorin."

Thorin jumped of his seat, he had been caught by his dwarven friends staring at his husband -Mahal, how good did that sound?-, playing with baby Fíli. That image that will stay with him forever. Fíli seemed particularly fond of Thranduil, the dwarfling was trying to reach the elf with his tiny hands from his mother's lap, eventually Thranduil picked Fíli up and started poking his belly playfully, who would have thought a cocky Elf like Thranduil would be so good with babies?

Thranduil looked so beautiful... they both had changed their armors for something more appropriate for the feast. Whereas Thorin was wearing a blue tunic, Thranduil opted for a silver gown which was standing out his slender silhouette and was driving Thorin mad in anticipation. How could someone awake in him so much tenderness and desire at the same time?

"I apologies." The dwarven king stated after coughing.

"No need to, we understand that now that you're married you'll only have eyes for your fine husband, ignoring your friends from now on..."

When Thorin turned to counter such offence, found all of his friends openly laughing at him.

"Aye, very funny indeed..."

"Oh come on, your majesty, allow your dear friends to have a little laugh at your expenses, what a dwarven wedding would be if the groom doesn't get some teasing!".

"Considering there're two grooms, you could go and tease him for a change, could you not?"

But the dwarfs ignored him, teasing Thorin was much fun, plus there was also the fact that when Thranduil was enraged he was frightening.

Whereas the others kept filling their jars with ale, Balin put a comforting hand on Thorin's shoulder, he had been observing Thranduil's interacting with Fíli as well. "He'll be an excellent parent, you both will be."

"Aye!! Let's cheer to that!" Bofur jumped on the table and yelled for everyone to hear. "To the kings and their future child!!"

"Don't take too long!!" Nori shouted.

Thorin wanted to hide in embarrassment, but then felt how his beloved was as mortified. Both exchanged a knowing smile while all the guests cheered countless times at Bofur's proclamations. Since they had announced the possibility of Thranduil becoming pregnant and therefore having an heir, Thorin and Thranduil became the target of all sorts of teasing.

Taking a deep breath, Thorin stood up and approached Thranduil, after whishing his sister and Fíli a good night, the new kings of Erebor left to their chambers. There would be wolf whistles but they wouldn't hear them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic got 300+ kudos ;_; thank you guys!! It is a milestone to me. Hope you'd like this chapter as well, see you in the next one!


	25. Chapter 25

Their new chambers were magnificent. The day before, when Thorin and Thranduil reunited for a brief moment before being interrupted by Balin -good old dwarf-, Thranduil didn't came to pay attention at the changes Thorin's room had suffered during those months of absence.  

It became clear to Thranduil that Thorin had decorated it with him in mind to make him feel at home. The typical sharp lines of Erebor had been combined with curvy ones in every corner of the room and furniture, a peculiar but beautiful balance of the two cultures. The central piece of the chamber was a huge bed decorated with the most exquisite wooden headboard. The sheets were a hue of velvety deep blue which reminded Thranduil of a clear night sky.

The chambers were on the high levels of the mountain, giving to the balcony an excellent view of Dale, Ravenhill and far, far away, his elf eyes even reached to see Mirkwood.

A wide bathroom had been build next to the bedroom. Green marble covered the whole room giving access to a little pool in the middle, golden water taps crowning it.

Thranduil removed his crown and placed it on the dressing table next to a large mirror, carefully.

"It's beautiful, I've never seen it on you before." Thorin observed the circled with admiration.

"It was a gift, a wedding gift from Lady Galadriel." Thranduil remembered with fondness how the she-elf had given it to him on Lothlórien after foreseeing his future, claiming Thranduil would use it on his wedding with Thorin. Back in the day, Thranduil took the gift regardless but being skeptical on him and Thorin ever getting married. He had been proved wrong because Thorin was standing beside him on their new chambers as his husband, staring at him with undying love and affection.

Thorin took out his own crown and placed it besides Thranduil's. "What a magnificent image these two crowns make, very different designs but appear perfect side by side."

"Like us."

Thorin smirked getting closer to Thranduil and hugging him from behind. "Aye,"

No words were said for a long while, one enjoying the touch of the fabric of his elven lover's wedding gown, and the other feeling the warmness of Thorin's arms wrapping him up. It had been months since they had been intimate, and as much as they wanted to feel the other's body against its own, that night was special and either of them wanted to rush it. For elves and dwarves marriage meant the ultimate commitment to the other, a promise to undying love in the highest level, and that was precisely what their hearts were feeling.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Thorin slid down his hands through Thranduil's hips until reaching his thighs, a pause was done there, squeezing them a little. A gasp left Thranduil's mouth, body leaning backwards against Thorin in search for more contact. Thorin stared at the white perfect long neck of his husband before placing kisses there, mere pecks at first that will evolve in licks and hickeys. With his legs staring to buckle, Thranduil tried to find balance on the dwarf's body, Thorin had another thing in mind though.

"Stay  still."

The warmth coming from Thorin's body disappeared yet Thranduil didn't feel any cold, on the contrary, his cheeks were heating up thanks to the lustful gaze directed on him. In spite of still having his clothes on, the elf felt naked under the other's hungry eyes. He allowed Thorin to stare at him for a good while before deciding to move.

Slowly and graciously, Thranduil got closer but without allowing his husband to touch him anymore, no, it was his turn. Leaning forward, placed a long innocent kiss on each cheek, something which would distract Thorin preventing him to notice how those long fingers were on his collar. One by one the buttons of the blue robes were opened, Thorin still didn't have permission to move and he knew it, resigned and excited in equal measure, let Thranduil have his way. The pale hands reached the hem of the tunic, reading his intentions, Thorin rose his arms up and with one unexpected fast move, Thranduil pulled it up.

That was to be the first piece of clothing that would reach the floor that night. With no rush, Thranduil discarded one by one the blue layers his dwarf was wearing underneath. When the tanned skin saw the light at least, Thranduil mapped it from his neck all the way down. The elf hand's were already on the bell when Thorin broke the silence.

"This is no fair game, let me see you too."

As if that would conclude the argument, Thranduil placed a hot kiss on his lips, he wasn't done yet. Thranduil took his time to open up the buckle, sensually, gaining growls out of frustration in return. The belt and pants fall down, revealing what the elf was craving the most. Thranduil observed the semi erected shaft for a moment, nibbling his lower lip before engulfing it without prior warning. 

"Hmm...!"

In spite of being the first time for Thranduil to use his mouth in such manner, it came clear to Thorin that his elf would become an expert in this particular field in a blink of an eye. With rhythmic movements, Thranduil sucked and licked from the base to the tip repeatedly, enjoying the growls coming from his lover. Thorin was close but wouldn't allow himself to finish already, it wasn't fair to be the only one having all the pleasure. Maybe a little too harsh than intended due his own arousal, Thorin pulled Thranduil's hair backwards preventing him to move.

"Enough."

A proud smirk drew on Thranduil's facade, apparently the dwarf was satisfied with his. Thranduil stood up and finally allowed Thorin to undress him. The dwarf took his revenge by doing it impossibly slowly, making sure to caress every corner of his torso and spine.

Finally both quietly agreed on continue the exploration of the other on the smooth blankets of their bed. Thranduil would be the first one to fall on the mattress, without losing time, Thorin covered all his body with hot kisses and nibbles, right hand groping Thranduil's awaken manhood.

"You are magnificent... a masterpiece that I'll treasure for the rest of my existence..."

Thranduil let Thorin continue with his delicious ramblings. Elves were vain creatures for nature, yet no compliment ever received would compare to the ones his dwarfs was gifting him with, certainly Thorin wanted to flatter him but that didn't mean he wasn't completely honest with said words.

Once Thorin was satisfied with his exploration of the other's body, shifted his position to gently part Thranduil's legs open for him. His hole was pulsating, waiting for the dwarf to give him pleasure. Ten long moths had passed since Thorin made love to him, the desire to be filled again with him was burning inside his chest, waiting was not an option.

After putting his fingers in his elf's mouth to lubricate them with spit, inserted a digit in the warm cave, deep. There was no fight back, no resistance, only welcome. One, two and finally three, Thorin put in his fingers making sure to open the hole wide for him. Thranduil seemed to enjoy the preparation as much, whimpering in pleasure when the digit touched a particular pleasant spot inside him.

"There?"

Thranduil nodded energetically, making sure to guide Thorin inside him. The dwarf kept going for a while, taking his time, once the fingers could move easily, removed them to put his own shaft in, however, Thranduil had another plan for that night. Rising up of the mattress, the elf reversed their positions under the astonishing gaze of the other.

"What...?"

Thranduil was on top now, and taking advantage of his position  leaned forward to give Thorin one last open-mouthed kiss all lips and tongue. Thorin wouldn't notice when Thranduil had shifted his position until had his hands on his chest for support. Reading his husband's intentions at last, Thorin gulped, hard, not losing a glimpse on what was about to happen.

Thranduil took a deep breath before going all the way down, letting Thorin's shaft enter his body inch by inch. A loud gasp of satisfaction left those wonderful rosy lips, the feeling to be one with Thorin couldn't compare to anything else, the joy was not only physical but emotional; two hearts beating as one, two bodies becoming one.

From his part, Thorin couldn't move even if he wanted to, the pleasure was too overwhelming. The times they had been intimate before, it had always been with Thorin on top, this time around it was different, more intense if possible.

Almost immediately Thranduil started to move, up and down, slow first, still adjusting their bodies to this new level of intimacy. Without being able to contain himself a minute longer, Thorin grabbed those perfect hips pacing them to the wanted rhythm. Thranduil imposed the speed, increasing it with the shallow thrusts and slowing it when wanted to get deeper. A particular loud whimper told Thorin he had reached the soft spot once more.

"Thorin...!!"

Thorin hit there over and over, contemplating Thranduil's expression of ecstasy while trusted in incessantly, his elf was close, he could sense it. Taking Thranduil's leaking shaft in one hand, the dwarf started to pumping it, he could feel the hands of his lover on his bare chest once more, trying to grab at something to prevent him of coming too soon.

"Don't hold it back."

After looking at Thorin with despair in his eyes, the elf came in Thorin's hand and stomach, hard, allowing himself to release in the arms of his lover.

Overwhelmed by these tightness wrapping his manhood in such delicious way, Thorin would come shortly after, empting himself inside of his lover with a guttural growl.

Thranduil stayed still for a moment, enjoying to be filled by Thorin, feeling the warmness running within him.

"Thranduil..."

Thorin's voice brought him back to earth, in spite of what they had done, Thranduil felt his cheeks fluster sensing the pure adoration on his lover's gaze. With some difficulty, parted from Thorin only to lay down beside him on the mattress, blissful smile planted on his face.

Thorin took the elf's hand and planted a loving kiss on its palm, letting his nostrils inhale the aroma that was pure Thranduil. With his free hand, Thranduil caressed the thick beard he came to love, chuckling at the ticklish effect it had on him.

"Those months apart... it has been unbearable." Thorin placed Thranduil's hand upon his heart, noticing the wedding ring on his finger. The elf could feel his heartbeat under the palm, now on its normal rhythm. "It felt like a part of me was missing. What have you done to me elf, that I seem not being to live without you by my side? What sort of spell you put on me?"

"An incantation in which I'm also in bonds. My heart also feels incomplete when we're apart, here in your arms is the only place where I want to be."

Thorin placed a couple more kisses on the pale hand, allowing himself to feel the joy those words made him feel.

"When we're together I feel capable of everything," It was another vow, but this time for only Thranduil to hear. "you make me better."

"Those are big words, dwarf."

Thorin couldn't help a laugh, it was so refreshing to joke around in the middle of such romantic moment, on their wedding night, after making love. "Indeed, but no less truthful. Should I show you again how much I mean them?"

A suggestive smirk draw in Thorin's face, Mahal, he would never get enough of this elf.

"Seems reasonable..."

Before Thranduil knew it, Thorin was kissing him long and deep as if they hadn't kissed in ages. Thorin was willing to take all the kisses his elf had denied him in his absence.

A particular pleasant nibble in his collarbone, made Thranduil whimper loudly aiming for more contact.

Thorin smirked, was he really that good? Judging by Thranduil's reactions he was. Wanting to tease his husband a little said on his ear, "Shh, someone could hear us,  _amrâl_..."

In the middle of this renewed arousal state, Thranduil's heart skipped a beat by the use of that word on him. Thorin seemed to notice it because from then on, would repeat the word in his ear for the rest of the night and dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does any one still care about this story any more? ^^;;


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) Hope you all are doing fine. I'd like to thank you for the sweet encouraging comments, they made my day <3

The gentle breeze touched the leafs of the robust trees, mostly green in this season. Flowers and little animals showed up in the middle of the grass; spring was here.

It had been ten years since the wedding of the kings of Erebor had taken place, ten wonderful years in were Thorin and Thranduil grew to love each other even deeper. What once may have been a juvenile crush became a solid relationship filled with understanding but most of it; love.  

Thranduil had adapted to the life in Erebor magnificently, he lived in the Lonely Mountain most of the time although returned to Mirkwood to meet his kin from when needed. The people from Erebor came to love his king's consort just as much, and a union that had been questioned for a few, had proved the skeptical wrong.

In spite of his happiness, there was still one thing that had been upsetting Thranduil for a good while, and it was the conception of an heir. Needless to say they had been trying ever since the wedding -even before actually-, but with no luck. Thranduil's desire to have a child though had little to do with giving an heir to their people, no, it was his own wish to have a family with his stubborn yet beloved Thorin, and knew the dwarf was as eager to become a father. Elfs were patient creatures per nature and Thranduil wasn't an exception, however it frustrated him deeply not being able to conceive. What if Galadriel had been wrong? What if a conception between a dwarf and an elf was simply... not possible? As far as they knew, they were the first couple formed by a dwarf and a male elf, there was not a single precedent of either female or male pregnancy.

"Five gold coins for your thoughts." Thranduil smiled at the touch of that thick beard on his cheek, Thorin had appeared from nowhere hugging him from behind.  The dwarf didn't age one bit, the only proof of the lived years were in his eyes which had become clearer than they used to be. "Nothing bad I hope?" 

"Wanted to send a missive to my father although couldn't find any letter paper. You should put some order in your office, Thorin." 

The dwarf tutted at the accusation, elfs being organized to a fault was Thranduil’s problem not his thank you very much. Rolling his eyes, Thorin decided not to entangle into one of their silly arguments. "I’ve used the last one this morning to write Dís, try to look at the drawer, may find some there."

Thranduil found the paper, but something else drew his attention; in the bottom of the drawer there was a wooden box he had never seen before.

“Did you find it? Look, It’s in here-“ Thorin froze when noticed what his husband was looking at. “Mahal, for how long those letters has been hidden in here?”

“Hidden?” Thranduil tilted his head without understanding why Thorin seemed to be embarrassed all of the sudden.

The dwarf took the box out of the drawer and placed it on the table. When Thorin opened it, couldn’t help a nostalgic smile. “I was so young and naïve back then… Here, those were supposed to be yours after all.”

Thranduil didn’t comprehend Thorin’s words until read the first line of one of the handed letters.

“Did you-?”

“Aye, I wrote them when you went back to Mirkwood after your first visit to Erebor. I was supposed to give them to you but couldn’t find the courage.  Maybe anticipating how troublesome would be to mate you?“ Thorin chuckled but Thranduil didn’t notice since all his attention was focused on the pile of letters on his hand. “There’s not much on them anyway, just ramblings.”

Thranduil smiled at the little blush on Thorin's cheeks. Not wanting to prolong his embarrassment any further Thranduil decided to change the topic. "What news do you have from Lady Dís? Is young Fíli growing his beard already?"

"Oh no, it's too soon for that, yet as the good dwarf that he is, Fíli seems to be wanting a beard already."

Thranduil shook his head, amused.

"Dís is asking when are we going to make her aunt, Fíli and even baby Kíli, want to have a cousin with pointed ears, she says. Also Dís reminds us we've been married for ten years now, I told her these things may take some time of course-"

"No, she's right."

Judging by the tone of the elf Thorin knew immediately something was wrong. "Thranduil?"

"We had been trying for several years now."

"Aye, but don't you remember? Lady Galadriel said 'when the time is right'-"

"I do recall what she said, word by word, yet what if she was wrong? What if we just... can't?" Thranduil's tone was distant and cold, and Thorin cursed himself to bring this topic up again. Thorin knew Thranduil was frustrated at not getting pregnant just yet, however, he trusted Lady Galadriel's sight gift. 

"Listen to me Thranduil, if she said we'll have a child, we will, it's written in the stars, isn't it? We have to be more patience-"

And it was mentioning the word 'patience' that Thranduil reached his limit, "I have to go, Balin is waiting for me." Not wanting to discuss any further the topic, the elf left the room, not before discreetly taking Thorin's letters with him.

 

***

Thorin had been wondering around by the lower chambers of the Mountain for nearly two hours. In that area, they used to storage the old or unused furniture of the royal family; chairs, tables, even the old silver crockery that once belonged to Durin himself was there... but sadly there was no trade of what Thorin was looking for.

"Can I give you a hand, Thorin?" Bilbo's head popped out from behind the door of the fourth room the dwarven king was scrutinizing.

"Oh, Bilbo, you're not in the kitchens? That's odd." Thorin commented with a smile on his face while recalling how often his hobbit friend was baking pies in the kitchens.

"Only waiting for the oven to finish. What are you looking for with such dedication? Thorin?"

The dwarf kept moving things aside till finally his eyes spotted a familiar shape. "Here it is!"

The hobbit approached to have a better look. "What is this?" But Thorin wouldn't need to explain what the big wooden furniture was, once placed in the right way -not upside down as how it was before-.

"It's a crib!"

"Aye."

"By Bandobras's beard! Thranduil is pregnant, isn't he??" The hobbit immediately regretted his assumptions, Thorin's sad face was enough telling. "I'm sorry, shouldn't have assumed..."

Thorin shook his head, waving off any trade of sadness away of his face. "He is not, just yet," Thorin quickly added.

"Indeed! It's not as if you haven't been trying lately!"

Thorin flustered at the memory of a certain 'incident' from last week. The facts were these; Thranduil got some new gowns courtesy of Lady Galadriel, and one in particular _really_ caught Thorin's attention. So much in fact, that when his Elf worn it during a dinner reception, Thorin just couldn't help himself, dragging Thranduil to the closest empty room he had at the time; namely the cellar. Poor Bilbo had decided to go for some wine at the wrong time... What Bilbo witnessed when opened the door of the said cellar, won't leave him easily, no sir... Those two were _wild_!! Basically, to 'punish' the couple for not being able to keep their pants on, the hobbit kept on teasing the kings at the minor chance.

Once the hobbit was satisfied enough, Bilbo added now with a serious tone. "It's been quite some time... any idea on why he's not getting pregnant?"

"Not really... but he will, soon, hopefully, and once he is, I want our baby to use this." The dwarf's hand touched the familiar crib with fondness. "This one was Frerin's, my little brother... I remember him sleeping in this crib, he looked so joyful..."

The crib had been beautiful in its day; the bars were crafted with the shapes of Erebor's columns; encircling them were hand painted green lianas giving a unique beauty to the furniture. The crib had suffered several damages through the years; a couple of bars were missing and the painting had scattered. It needed to be fixed, and that was precisely what Thorin intended to. "I want to repair it."

Bilbo nodded pleased. "It's a beautiful crib, plus has a meaningful story behind it, Thranduil will love it."

"You think so?" The dwarven king wondered with a bashful yet hopeful smile.

"For sure."

"Alright then, help me to move the crib to my workshop." Thorin stated after giving a closer look to the crib to acknowledge the damaged parts. "Once, I'm done, I'll storage it again until the day to use it comes."

"Can't wait for that day! You and Thranduil will be such wonderful parents, although..." Thorin quirked a brow anticipating an eloquence from his friend. "If your baby is half strong-headed as you two are, I pity you!"

Thorin's thundering laugh filled the chambers. "You can count with it!" Eventually, dwarf and hobbit took the damaged crib and exited the room.

Little they know that Thranduil had been behind the door seconds before.

Hiding his presence, the Elf had been listening their conversation, all of it. Each word stabbed like a dagger in Thranduil's heart. Thorin was truly convinced they would form a family, 'soon' he had said... A new wave of anger and sorrow filled Thranduil's soul, he was not angry at Thorin, how could he be? His husband was only dreaming of starting a family with him... His same dream. 

  

***

 

From that day on, Thranduil's gaze lost part of his brightness, something that would be unnoticed for everyone except for Thorin. He tried to speak to his husband but so far, got no result.

"But what did I say wrong?"

Balin rolled his tired eyes asking Mahal why him. His king could be a great ruler but in heart matters sometimes he was thick as a brick. Thorin had explained the whole situation to Balin and both ended up with the conclusion that the poor humor of the Elvenking had to be related to his pregnancy frustration. "What king Thranduil needs is understanding." Thorin, arms folded, was listening at the white-bearded dwarf, Balin had always given him good advice after all. "Aye, support from you, Thorin, not for you to give him what he thinks is false hope."

"But I mean it! Galadriel had been right in all her previous omens, was she not?"

"Aye, yet I'm afraid king Thranduil thinks you two are not... compatible for such purposes."

"Nonsense." Thorin was positive of this, their love had proven to be blessed by Mahal himself, thinking about them not being able to have a child considering Thranduil's ability, was out of the question.

"For what matters, I agree with you Thorin, don't think it's a matter of none compatibility but the right moment hasn't arrived, just yet." 

Thorin felt Thranduil's pain, he wasn't naive, knew his elf well enough to see the suffer this uncertainty was bringing him. As his husband, it was his duty to provide him happiness and confort, but apparently was doing the opposite. But there had to be something... something else that Thorin could try to bring back Thranduil's smile. With those thoughts an idea came to mind. 

"Maybe we should go on a short trip to visit the forest, Thranduil hasn't been surrounded by his beloved trees for weeks now."

"That is an excellent idea, Thorin."

"I suppose we could take a couple of days off of our kingly duties..."

"Most certain, we know how devoted you two are to us, you had been working to provide us prosperity since even before taking Erebor's reigns, it's about time you two dedicate some time to one another."

And after promising to warn them in case there was any problem, they left the Lonely Mountain, no guard with them, after all, Thorin and Thranduil were two of the strongest warriors in Middle Erath.

Thranduil accepted the unexpected trip reluctantly at first, of course, not understanding why Thorin decided to go for a trip to the forest all of the sudden, although after feeling the shelter of the trees upon him, allowed his heart to be filled with the joy the nature brought him.

Thankfully, Erebor and Mirkwood borders were well protected, at least by now. The battle against Azog, had weaken the enemy. Sauron was not dead though, but for the time being their kingdoms were in a watchful peace. 

Thorin smiled at Thranduil's expression, it became obvious how happy Thranduil was to be surrounded again with his forest, it brought peace to the Elf, and by association, to Thorin too. They didn't follow any path in particular, Thorin simply walked wherever Thraduil's feet were guiding him. The elf rejoiced in the trees feeling the touch of the tree trunk beneath his palm.

"We call it  _lass_  in Sindarin _._ " Thranduil pointed at the leaf that was resting on his palm. "And that plant over there is-"

" _Athelas_."

Thranduil nodded proud to see Thorin's advances in the learning of Sindarin. Both kings were learning each other's language, it wasn't mandatory since they could speak in the common tongue, yet Thorin and Thranduil wanted to learn more about the culture and customs of the other. 

"And what's the name of this in khuzdul?"

But Thranduil wouldn't answer him, instead he silenced Thorin. "Something is approaching."

Thorin had his hand already in Orcrist handle when the bushes moved in the distance, whatever it was, was approaching at great speed.

"What is it?"  

"I don't know but it is very powerful."

"Be ready Thrand- Ahh!!"

"Thorin!!"

The dwarf's loud scream resounded in the glade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, bare with me and my cliffhangers x


	27. Chapter 27

Dwalin's laughter resounded in the chamber, tears sprouting in the corner of his eyes. In spite of him being the loudest, he wasn't the only one laughing uncontrollably at the end of Bilbo's narration. The hobbit had explained the incident of the cellar that occurred days ago, well, half-explained, the rest was rightly deducted by the dwarven company. 

"Ohh Mahal! And, and..." Nori was trying to catch his breath. "What face did Thranduil make when you caught them? I bet, he was red as dragon's skin!" 

Bilbo shook his head, not entirely sure if telling the story had been a good idea, but again, he only told few parts here and there, the rest had been correctly assumed by his friends.

"Come on Bilbo, tell us!"

Giving in finally Bilbo admitted, "Both turned red as a tomato to be fair."

"And can you blame them? Always trying to maintain their stoic façade in front of us; but they can't fool us, we know them better..." A new wave of laughter followed. Bilbo had to agree though, Thorin and Thranduil barely made any public display of affection, provably due their private nature, another similarity the monarchs shared. Actually, as Bilbo got to know them, discovered how much in common those stubborn yet kind beings had. With a soft smile, the hobbit's gaze got lost for a moment, wondering where Thorin and Thranduil would be right now... happily oblivious to their friends teasing.  

 

*** 

 

The figure of an old man covered in brown robes appeared from behind the bushes.

"Radagast!"

The wizard was as surprised as Thorin and Thranduil by the unexpected meeting.

"Squirrels and rabbits! What are the two of you doing here?"

Thorin quirked a brow wanting to ask the exact same question. The wizard didn't change one bit, he was wearing the same ragged clothes as always, even the birds nest on his hair didn't shift.

From his part, Thranduil put a hand on his chest and bowed slightly greeting the wizard in the elvish way. "It's good to see you,  _Aiwendil_."

"Aye, aye, you too lads."

Thorin had to hide a chuckle, only Radagast would refer to the kings of Erebor as 'lads'.

"Come and have some tea, Rhosgobel is right around the corner!"

With Thranduil's enthusiasm in the forest, they didn't realize how close they had gotten to Radagast house. Agreeing on making a stop on their walk, Thorin and Thranduil followed the wizard exchanging knowing smiles at the always odd ramblings of Radagast.

 

***

 

Unfortunately for Thorin, he remembered the awful food the wizard used to eat too late. A cup of the most weird smell had been served to them, even the color was estrange, the beverage was an intense hue of ocher, definitely not very appetizing. Thorin pushed the drink aside surreptitiously, however, Thranduil spotted his smart move. Soon enough the cup was right back in front of Thorin, -if Thranduil himself had to drink it, his husband too-.   

They talked of everything and nothing for a long time, as eccentric as Radagast was, truth is, the wizard was an interesting person, full of charm in his unique way.

"So tell us, where were you going when we crossed paths in the forest?"

Radagast jumped off of his seat. "What time is it now?? Oh no no no! Don't tell me!" Under the astonished gaze of Thorin and Thranduil, Radagast mumbled something that sounded like 'a rabbit is about to give birth' and 'must assist her' and then rushed out of the house.

"Wait! Are you even coming back??"

The wizard didn't stop but shouted back. "Not for the next two days! Feel free to stay. Farewell!"

Thorin shut down the door of the cottage. "He's clearly mad!"

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders without bothering to deny the undeniable.

It was sunset already and darkness soon would fall upon the forest, so both agreed on accepting Radagast lodging offer for that night. They went upstairs and prepared an improvised bed the best they could.

"It's certainly different than what we have at home..." Thorin was observing the 'bed' with a frown, nevertheless, Thranduil didn't seem to mind since got under the thin blanked immediately. Maybe the elf was tired or didn't want to talk? With those questions in mind, Thorin removed the boots and belt and laid down as well. Silently the dwarf observed the slim silhouette of his husband, usually they slept holding in each other's arms but that night Thorin felt he should give Thranduil some space physically and emotionally. Fighting against his own wishes to hug the elf, Thorin reminded on his spot of the bed and eventually fell sleep.

 

***

 

Thranduil woke up in the middle of the night, his body didn't require more rest. Carefully, rose up of the improvised bed -Thorin was still deeply asleep-, quietly went to the roof outing by the window, like once did many years before in this same house. 

All the stars were beautiful, but Eärendil's light was shinning the brightest. It still amazed him how someone could have reached the sky itself, a mere man nonetheless.

Feeling it was the right moment to read them, Thranduil withdraw the pile of letters Thorin had given to him the other day. Taking advantage of the moon light, started to read, one by one.

As Thorin had advised him, there was nothing particularly relevant in them, just ramblings of his daily routine in the Mountain.  In spite of writing the most mundane things, truth is, they had been written with him and only him in mind. Thranduil felt a warm sensation overwhelming his heart at each sentence.

_'...you should have seen it! Even a uptight elf like you would have laughed...."_

_'...that remind me of you Thranduil... it was beautiful.'_

_'...I wish you were here.'_

Thranduil regretted for Thorin to not have sent the letters at the time, provably receiving the missives would have given Thranduil a hint of his feelings being reciprocate or at least, some hope. Thranduil put the letters against his chest and smiled, thanks to the Valar, at the end of the day they had overcome the misunderstandings and finally confessed their love for the other. Thorin was by far the most wonderful thing that could have happened to him and would be forever grateful for the blessing of his love.  

With those thoughts in mind, Thranduil went back in, finding his husband in the exact same spot he had been earlier. The elf got closer, observing how Thorin was frowning still deeply asleep.

"Thran... duil..."

Seeking him even in dreams, Thorin's hand was moving blindly trying to reach his warmth.

"I'm here." Thranduil took Thorin's hand planting a kiss on its palm. That intimate gesture awoke Thorin who looked confused for a moment before remembering where he was.

"Forgive me."

"It's alright, I'm a light slumber." It wasn't true but Thranduil didn't contradict him.

"I meant for how I've been acting."

"Oh."

Thranduil lied down resting his head upon Thorin's shoulder. "I know you only want to make me feel better."

In spite of his sleepy face, Thorin was fully awake now, listening carefully. "Aye, but let me clarify something, I'm still positive you and I will father a wonderful child, eventually."

"I want to believe you."

"Then do it; believe in me, believe in  _us_."

Even in the middle of the night, Thranduil could see the same shine he had just seen in the sky through Thorin's eyes. The dwarf was looking at him with such love and devotion that Thranduil felt at lost. Never mind how many years they had been together, Thorin always made him feel like the most precious being in Arda.

They shared a kiss then, a mere brush, followed by a second one, longer, feeling the taste of the lips of the other on its own. But that wouldn't be enough for neither of the two, Thranduil moved on top of the dwarf now kissing him properly, with disinhibition.

"Someone is really awake..."

Thorin smirked noticing not just the impetus of Thranduil's kisses but something else on his lower area. The elf didn't deny the obvious but silenced Thorin with another passionate kiss.

" _Gi melin_."

Thranduil wasn't up for teasing games, no, he wanted to show Thorin how deep his love for him was. Reading those letters made him realize how deep and strong their bond had been since right the beginning, maybe even before they met. 

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment maybe anticipating how special that night would be for them. Thorin gave the elf another kiss before reversing their positions and starting to undress him. Thranduil let him, patiently, knowing how much Thorin enjoyed this act. 

" _Meleth nin_..."

Thranduil's whispers were like music to Thorin's ears, his level of elvish allowed him to understand the words his husband was saying, and even if he didn't know the language, the elf's expression was enough telling. Tenderness, fondness, love... Thorin could read every single one of them through his orbs.

Thorin removed the rest of his clothes delighted to see Thranduil's eagerness to be touched by him. And so he did, entwining their fingers first,  and then making love to him with incomparable passion and love.

 

***

 

That morning would be different for Thranduil. Somehow he could feel the forest even more vivid than before around him, in fact, everything seemed to have more life. The familiar smell of Thorin filling his nostrils made him smile, he was still wrapped tightly by Thorin, who apparently was still dreaming with a smile planted on his face... or not? 

"Good morning  _amrâl_." 

"How long had you been watching my sleep?"

"Not long enough." Thranduil quirked a brow. "I never get enough of you in my arms."

Both shared a laugh at the purposely over dramatic statement, but reminded where they were, if something Thorin hold him closer. 

"What if Radagast comes back and finds us like this...?" Thorin asked considering the possibility of being caught naked in bed after a very pleasant night. in fact, he failed to find the words on how special that night had been, it felt distinct, wonderfully different in an unexplainable way.

"Two days, he shouldn't be back until then." Yes, that's what the wizard had told them before leaving in a rush.

"Well... in that case there's plenty of time..." 

Thranduil let go a contagious laughter when Thorin 'attacked' his neck and body anew.

 

***

 

"Stop staring."

"No."

Thranduil rolled eyes while putting on his clothes whereas Thorin reminded in bed, hands on the nape, with no intention to move from his confortable position whatsoever. "Oh don't be a killjoy, it's just midday, we could _rest_ a little more..."

Once the gown was on, Thranduil sat in the verge of the bed, putting on one boot and then the other one. The Elf looked at his fingers, the sensitivity of his own skin was strange ever since he woke up that morning. Thranduil failed to describe the unknown feeling his body was experimenting, a sensation he had never felt before, it was not painful, it was... What was it exactly? 

Oblivious to Thranduil's thoughts, Thorin continued. "What? Don't tell me you're too tired, know well enough of your stamina." Thorin waited for another witty response but never came. "Thranduil? Is everything alright?" It took another couple of seconds for the Elf to go back to his usual self.

"Aye, come on, get dressed already, I want to go back to Erebor as soon as possible."

Thorin smirked proudly. "So, you finally came to love the Lonely Mountain, don't you? Don't you dare lying to me, I know you well, you're missing the stone walls already... Good, good, you have become one of us."

Thranduil limited to shook his head chuckling, not contradicting Thorin for once. "Whatever you say, let's go."

"I guess you're right, we have a Mountain that can't be ruled by its own."

Thranduil quirked a brow. "Do you really think that? I'm certain Balin and the others are doing just fine in our absence... Bet there's no more ale in the cellar!"

Arms folded, Thorin argued. "True, Dwalin and Nori like to drink too much for their own good, with some luck, at our arrival we'll find the leftovers."

"Don't count with it..." With a smile, Thranduil observed how his husband was putting his garments on, finally. Those days off worked as a balsam for both monarchs, however, it was about time to go back to their kingly duties. Sun was already shinning up in the sky when the kings left Rhosgobel. Radagast was still nowhere to be seen so after leaving a thankful note Thranduil followed his husband through the entrance door to return to Erebor. Immediately took Thorin's hand, something they Elf would do in rare occasions. 

"Are you still in need of my affections?" Thorin teased after tightening the grip of his hand.

"No."

A kiss on the lips followed. "Liar." Thranduil was indeed lying, he needed to feel Thorin's warmth today more than ever, again, couldn't explain the reason why today felt special.

Rhosgobel was not far behind when a noise approached them; this time around Thorin knew exactly what it was. "That wizard can't go unnoticed, huh?" And indeed, seconds later, Radagast himself sprouted once again from behind the bushes.

"Oh, hello, are you still here?" 

Thorin rolled eyes only to receive a poke from Thranduil. "We were about to leave now... Oh!" Thranduil's eyes spotted the little rabbits Radagast was carrying, with a smile patted the animals carefully. "I see you have succeded in your mission, these little ones look very strong and healthy."

"Aye, the mother did a great job!" Whereas Thranduil kept on petting the cute little ones, the wizard's gaze rested on Thranduil's. Radagast observed the Elf in silence for a long moment, after his scrutiny, the wizard eyebrows rose and a big smile adorned his peculiar mouth. "Congratulations!" Before Thranduil could ask on why he was congratulating him, Radagast rushed to his house waving his goodbyes to the couple. 

"He'll never stop to surprise me... Come on, let's go already" Thorin took the Ellf's hand once more and started the long walking to Erebor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, this story will finish soon, I'd like to thank you for all your comments and support, it means a lot to me. Please, bare with me till the end :*


	28. Chapter 28

The wind was blowing gently in the forest glade. It seemed as if the trees were whispering words to one another but only to be understood by the inhabitants of the Forest. A figure appeared, at a slow pace, the Lady went down the stoned stairs, silky robes falling regally at her pass. In the middle of the glade there was a stone pike. The woman took a silver jug filled with sacred water, emptying the translucent liquid it in the pike. The reflection of the water showed her own features; golden curly hair and breath-taking features.

She stepped closer, and finally, commanded, _'Show me.’_

Galadriel waited in silence, immediately, a swirl of images appeared on the water; a blond infant with alabaster skin, showed up, the same child would appear in different stages of life, until was a young adult, then, a Shadow vailed the vision and everything turned black. Galadriel exhaled heavily, finally parting from the pike.

A soothing hand touched her shoulder. Behind her, tall, and as regal, Lord Celeborn stood. “Light shall shine once again, erasing Darkness once and for all, do not despair, my Lady.”

Galadriel looked back at her husband, allowing herself to show a loving smile, the one that would safe for him alone. The vision was still vivid in her head, but truth to be told, not everything were bad news… A great blessing was about to occur. “The time has come, may Eärendil’s light protect them, all of them.”

 

*** 

 

Thorin observed in silence the sleepy features of the Elf beside him. Till not so long ago, Thranduil would be the one to wake up way before him, however, for the last two months things changed. The shift on his sleeping habits where one of the things Thorin detected on his unusual behavior; Thranduil utterly hated for Thorin to smoke, not that he ever liked it, but he had never shown such disgust with Thorin smoking pipe, the Elf hated it so much in fact, that wouldn't allow for Thorin to kiss him until the smell and flavor were uttery gone.  Also, Thranduil would eat more -crabbing for cakes even!-, whereas his beloved Dorwinion wine would fall forgotten completely.

"You're driving me nuts as of late..." Thorin placed a kiss on his cheek, followed by another one on the long, pale neck. Thranduil didn't wake up but Thorin could tell he was enjoying the feeling due the subtle change on his facial expressions. "This whole smoking restriction  is so unfair..." Gently, removed the sheets from his body, mesmerized on the beauty that was Thranduil's body. After observing his silhouette in detail, Thorin's eyes when back to his lover's face, Thranduil seemed tired, and to be honest with himself, Thorin was too. He didn't want to make any serious advances, but to rejoice for a moment of the sweet aroma and smooth skin of his lover. It had been a good while since they had been intimate, more concretely since their visit to Rhosgobel. it was harvest time which translated in long working days, busy setting up for the upcoming harsh winter. 

Thorin's knotty hand caressed Thranduil's cheeks once more, only to travel to his chest first and then to his flat stomach... His fingers stopped all of the sudden. "What...?" The so familiar shape of Thranduil's body seemed to have suffered some changes since the last time Thorin touched his lover. His always flat stomach was slightly swollen, something that would go unnoticed for everyone but not for him, Thranduil's measurements where perfectly known for the dwarf. Intrigued, Thorin palpated the stomach again. 

"Are you looking for...  _something,_ dwarf?" Thranduil's voice brought Thorin back to present. The Elf was awake now, smirking at him openly, however, Thorin was still focused on his recent discovery. 

"Thranduil, are you feeling unwell as of late? No stomach ache or anything like it- Oh!" Thorin was pressed against the mattress and subsequently kissed by his husband.

"No, not at all, never felt better actually." The elf responded between kisses, Thorin wouldn't get distracted however, a hunch was growing within him. 

"But you sleep much more than you used to."

"And so do you, this harvest time is tiresome for us all."

Thorin furrowed his brow, still not convinced with the given answer. Yes, that was true, but Thranduil seemed to miss his point obviously. "You don't drink wine, you eat twice the amount than usual, your smell sense has changed, and then there's this..." Thorin pressed his hand on Thranduil's stomach.

Thranduil was visibly upset by Thorin's accusations, completely oblivious on what his husband was trying to say. "Are you calling fa-"

"I think you may be pregnant."

It felt as if a bomb was dropped in the middle of the bedroom. They stared at each other's eyes for a long moment, Thorin's eyes showed determination whereas Thranduil's, total disbelief. Eventually broke the eye-contact concluding, "Don't be ridiculous." There was hurt in Thranduil's gaze, and Thorin felt bad to be the cause of it, but he believed there was a good chance for him to be right in his suspicions. Before getting carried away though, needed a confirmation.

"I'm not saying this to make you suffer," Thorin took his cheek gently, caressing it with the tip of his fingers.

Leaning on to the touch, Thranduil nodded, "I know." 

"There's so much about you that has changed since the last past... two months? And now the changes are not just a matter of behavior but physical too."

"Maybe I ate to much cakes as of late? Don't ask me why but I find Bilbo's bakery impossible to resist..." Thorin smirked, there you have it; another prove. "This could be a mere coincidence of course." Thranduil rushed to add, not willing to encourage Throin's assumptions. 

"Aye, but it could be not. You once told me you'd be able to notice it right from the very beginning, how does that process work exactly? Is it complex?"

Thranduil hesitated for a moment on if he should give him an answer or not but ultimately decided to respond; "The mother, or father in this case, should be able to feel a new life forming within them, like another presence, another soul growing besides their own."

"So it's different than dwarven or human pregnancy."

"It is, we don't need a healer to know it for a start, we can tell it ourselves, we can _feel_ it."

"Have you noticed anything recently?"

"No." And it was true, Thranduil didn't feel the named presence within him, although if he was completely honest with himself, detected some changes in his own persona. Ever since Rhosgobel, his senses seemed to have sharpened, everything felt more vivid, more alive. At first he, too, thought about the possibility of finally been blessed by the Valar and to be expecting a child, however, when tried to make a connection with his inner self to see if there was indeed another life within him, only found emptiness... He didn't want to face disappointment again. With defeat, Thranduil explained his fears to his husband, who far from getting mad at him for keeping it secret, took his hand gently.

"I see." Thorin kissed his knuckles softly. "However," The dwarf tightened the grip when felt unease coming from his lover. "Don't you think all the hints are far way too coincidental? We can wait of course, we can wait a little bit longer to see what happens. If I'm right, in a matter of weeks your belly will keep growing and growing, and not due your newly eating habits!" Thorin winked in mischief, trying to improve the atmosphere. 

Thranduil would remind silent however, thinking, considering the words closely. Thorin was right to have his suspicions, what if the first try on self checking had been done badly? What if he had done it too early...? What if...? No, he wouldn't be wondering any longer, if he was indeed expecting, he  _needed_  to know right now.

"Alright."

"Alright?" The dwarven king repeated, not sure if he had finally convinced him. "Are you going to try to make the connection again?"

After exhaling heavily, Thranduil positioned in a comfortable seating position on bed. 

"Do you want for me to assist you-" Thorin was wanting to help, but was unsure on how.

"Shh, calm down, the process is simple, only have to concentrate..." And as he was talking, Thranduil closed his eyes. Thorin was looking at him barely breathing, trying to read through his husband's facial expressions.

The first thing Thranduil found was emptiness, coldness, everything was dark, no light, no soul to be found... Wait, even his own soul was not there? How could it be possible! Was he looking in the right place...? But it had to be there! Thranduil tried to concentrate harder, and the more that he did, the coldness feeling grew wider and wider...

 _'This darkness is your own fear...'_ The echoed voice of Lady Galadriel resounded within him. _'Do not be afraid, Thranduil son of Oropher, the time has finally come...'_ A light appeared, guiding Thranduil through his own darkness, dispelling it, and turning everything bright. Soon could found his own soul, strong and powerful, now that could shine in its full glory, and there, beside his own sould there was...

Thranduil gasped.

"Thorin."

The dwarf was by his side, looking at him with great concern showing in his eyes, but there was nothing to be concerned about, not anymore.

"Thorin." Thranduil repeated now trembling with emotion.

"What is it my love...?" But Thorin knew, he knew exactly what Thranduil was about to announce since tears of joy were sprouting from his eyes, and when his dearest Elf touched his stomach, Thorin cried too.

"I-I'm expecting a child."

 

*** 

 

"Mom! mom!" The young blond-haired entered to the bedroom in a rush, barely holding his breath. "We had received a letter!!"

The she-dwarf rose an eyebrow assuming correctly the sender of the missive while adjusting Kíli's pants after changing his diapers. "What does uncle Thorin says in the letter you should have handed to me without open it...?" Only a message coming from his favourite relative could get such excitement from the dwarfling.

Young Fíli would had felt shame for being caught red handed but he was just too happy right now to care. "We're going to have a little pointed-ears cousin! Did you hear me Kíli? Uncle Thranduil is pregnant!" The one year-old dwarf squealed in delight.

"Oh Thorin... " Lady Dís couldn't hide the joy the news brought her, tears appearing in her hazel eyes. 

"Why are you crying mom...? Aren't you happy?" The she-dwarf picked up her son and engulfed him in a tight embrace whereas Kíli was moving his short legs in excitement.

"Of course I am!! Now, let me read it."

Fíli handed the letter to his mother who read it avidly, a wide smile planted in her face.

"When are we going to visit uncle Thorin and uncle Thranduil? Wanna meet our cousin already!"

"Oh, patience love, here it says Thranduil is still only three month pregnant, his baby bump will be still small." Fíli observed how his mother chuckled all of the sudden. "Bet he won't be pleased with not being able to wear his tight gowns and show his slim silhouette anymore."

 

***

 

Thorin could barely open the door of the bedroom. The packages he brought from Dale to surprise his husband were balancing dangerously in his strong hands.

Thranduil had complained about his clothes being too tight for him now that his belly was growing so Thorin ordered several new gowns to make him feel comfortable and no less beautiful. To Thorin though, Thranduil would be the finest being in Arda with anything -or nothing- he'd wear, but again, he was well aware on the vanity of elfs so it couldn't be helped.

The packages were left gently on the floor once he saw Thranduil was peacefully sleeping on their bed, a protecting hand on his swollen belly.

Elvish pregnancy was particularly difficult to deal with, either female and male were brought into a permanent fatigue making them sleep most of the day, something that took Thorin some time to get used to since Thranduil didn't need much sleep until became pregnant.

Quietly, approached to the bed and positioned besides his husband who didn't seem to notice the shift on the mattress. The dwarf couldn't help a smile before placing a hand upon Thranduil's belly.

"How are you today, little one?" Received a gentle kick in return. "Shhh, calm down, you don't want to awake your ada, do you? Good."

Thorin couldn't believe he and Thranduil were going to be parents in just few months, it felt like a dream, one that fortunately was as real as beautiful.

With a fond smile Thorin remembered how Oropher had been the first one to receive the news; Thorin and Thranduil traveled to the Woodland Realm to get a double check -in secret- by his trusted elven healer. Once they knew everything was indeed alright and the child was in good health, Thranduil asked his father for his favorite toy when was an elfling, the elven king had rose an eyebrow without understanding why his son felt nostalgic all of the sudden. Then, Thranduil mentioned he would take the toy to Erebor since will be needed there from then on and that's when it hit Oropher. Thorin had never seen his always so serious father-in-law, smile with such affection, and for his surprise, the king bowed to Thorin and thanked him for bringing immense joy to his family.

A months later, the announcement of Thranduil's pregnancy was officially made, bringing great merriness to both realms. They received well wishes from all around Middle Earth, even from The Shire, where their dear friend Bilbo lived half of the year, -the other half was spent with them in the Lonely Mountain-. Of course the members of the Company would be the loudest, organizing a party to homage the new prince or princess. Thorin still grinned remembering the rivers of ale and wine being poured in everyone's cups but Thranduil's, the Elf was starting to struggle with the absence of his beloved Dorwinion.  

Another gentle kick brought Thorin back to present. "Are you getting impatience to come out and greet us? Because we are... we want to meet you so badly, my little one... I'm sure you'll be as beautiful as your ada. Let's hope you don't have my bad temper..." Added after furrowing his brow.

"I pray to the Valar for that every day..."

Thranduil replied with a playful smirk.

"Aye, very funny..." Thorin tutted at the witty remark. "Sorry to have woke you up."

Thranduil put his long finger upon his own lips indicating Thorin he still hadn't receive his greeting kiss. Once Thorin had solved the fault with not one but two kisses -any trade of grumpiness from hi part had been forgotten-, lied on the bed once more.

"What are all of those?" The elf pointed at the mountain of packages besides the bed.

"Some enjoyment for you." Thorin chuckled at Thranduil's inquisitive face. "Don't like to hear my husband complaining so ordered some of the most exquisite gowns for you, they will recall your beautiful features, and this." Thorin patted gently the shallow stomach of his elf.

"Thank you, this will give me some entertainment, I do pretty much nothing else apart from sleeping..."

Thorin knew Thranduil felt frustrated to not being able to do much these days, but it couldn't be helped.

"I like to take care of you."

"I don't-"

"Aye, aye, you don't need it, but I like to do it anyway, so shush and come here."

Thranduil pursed his lips, he was a great warrior and now being in this vulnerable state wasn't easy for him. However, a not so tiny part of him was enjoying the fact of Thorin taking care of him, maybe for the next few months he should put his pride aside and give in, at the end of the day that was what the two of them wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorinduil baby on the way at last!! <3 ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for the support and kudos <3

Spring came with the warm winds of Manwë blowing from west. The trees that had been naked of green during winter, were regrowing fast and strong giving Dale and its surroundings a beautiful landscape.

Thranduil tutted, having the most magnificent view so close but not being allowed to feel it under his touch was beyond frustrating. A kick on his belly made him remind though that it was all worth it. His child was to be born in a month so on freewill, decided to avoid anything that could be potentially dangerous, which sadly included leaving the Lonely Mountain. Rumors of dark shadows and spies had reached Erebor and Thranduil wasn't willing to confront them, at least not until gave birth and put his child out of danger.

"You know, you could go out for a walk." Thorin insisted once more after observing the frown in his husband facade.

"I'm well, had planned a very entertaining morning with Balin about Durin's family tree."

Thorin narrowed at his elf. "You know it already, name by name, Thranduil."

 

"Indeed, but every time I speak to Balin he seems to find new anecdotes to add." Which was true to be fair.

"Look, if you're concerned about the forest being dangerous for the baby-"

"Of course I am!" Thranduil's features softened when noticed a gentle kick in his belly. "I'm alright little one..." He pressed a comfortable hand and the kicks eventually stopped. "It's a miracle that I'm carrying this child, if anything bad happens, wouldn't forgive myself."

Thorin's heart ache at the view of his always strong husband, showing his vulnerability to him. Elfs needed to be surrounded by nature, trees and rivers, Thorin was well aware of the sacrifice Thranduil was doing for him living in the Mountain. Until recently Thranduil had been visiting the forest every time he needed to, and Thorin wanted for this to continue, the forest had always brought joy to his heart. Maybe another approach would be more effective?

"Think about the baby, maybe want some fresh air too?"

"He's perfectly fine inside my belly." The elf retorted still not giving in.

"Wait a moment, _he_?"

Thranduil's expression shifted into fondness, eyes gleaming. "It's a baby boy, Thorin."

Thorin skipped a beat at the revel. "How do you-?"

"I simply know." Thorin was still left speechless, so Thranduil continued, "Would you rather want a baby girl?

"All honesty? I don't mind as long as he or she comes in good health."

Thranduil nodded in agreement, "he'll be the finest prince in Arda."

"I'm sure of that, with us as his parents it can't possibly be otherwise."

Thranduil smiled at his husband puffing his chest proudly. "Now, go back to your office and I'll shall do the same, from now on, however, I'll stay away of windows and balconies, I can't stand this breathtaking view in front of me a minute longer!"

Slowly, Thorin approached, taking Thranduil's hand's in his. "I understand your fears but it doesn't do any good to the child for you to lock yourself in. You should do things you like, things that make you happy. I know you miss the forest, what if I'm going with you for a short walk?"

"You're busy Thorin, and so am I, don't want to distract you from work." Thranduil added, not as a reproach but as a reminder of their kingly duties.

"Aye, I am, but you come first, you two." Thorin took a thin cape and put it on Thranduil's shoulders. "Shall we...?"

"You won't stop until I agree, do you?"

"You know me well, _amrâl_."

   
***

   
Óin was observing the jars closely, where was the aloe vera essence he stored last week?

"Oh there you are."

Finally found what was looking for behind the peppermint extract. With great care, took the jar pouring part of the liquid into another recipient full of a herbal mix of his own creation. After inhaling the substance, smiled proudly. "This will work wonders on my patients!"

The dwarf had been working hard to try to produce some ointment strong enough to soften the pain in great wounds. Thranduil had teached him some of the great secrets of elvish medicine and now was willing to put them on practice in case it was needed... which made Óin think, fortunately they had been living in a watchful peace for ten years now, and hoped it would stay that way for as long as possible...

The noise of the door opening carelessly almost made Óin to drop a crystal jar, before he could ask the reason behind such behavior noticed that something was wrong judging by Ori's agitation.

"Who-?"

"It's king Thranduil...!" The fear in Ori's face made him think the worst.

"Bring me to him, quick!" The younger dwarf nodded and guided Óin to the king's chambers. It became obvious then that something really bad had happened. There were servants running with great distress everywhere calling for the healers of the kingdom.

Ori tried to explain between their running what had happened in the forest; both kings had been going there for a walk when several giant spiders appeared out of nowhere. King Thorin managed to kill them but Thranduil got stabbed with the sting of one of the creatures, falling unconscious due the poisoning.

"King Thranduil doesn't wake up!!"

Óin was panting hard due the rush. "And what about king Thorin? Is he alright??"

"He hasn't suffered any wounds but he is..."

The apothecary dwarf would see by himself how Thorin was when entered to the king's chambers. The dwarven king was kneeling beside the bed, pressing Thranduil's hand towards his wet cheek. He looked beyond miserable.

"My Lord, allow me to-"

"Please Óin... safe him..."

The older dwarf took a deep breath and nodded, for Durin that he wouldn't allow king Thranduil to die. After rolling up the sleeves, cleaned his hands in the washbasin, then, started to explore the patient.

"It's my fault... it's my fault..." Thorin was crying still holding Thranduil's hand in his. "...all of it... I thought our forest was free of evil creatures but-"

"Silence. This is the last thing your husband needs to hear, give him courage to recover, not self inflicted punishment." Thorin dried his own tears and nodded.

"How long has it passed since got stabbed by the spider's sting?"

"One hour, no, maybe more." Thorin observed how the dwarf started to palm the baby bump carefully. "Is the baby alright...?" The question left his lips in a whisper, too afraid to deal with the consequences.

"The reason why king Thranduil is not waking up is because he's trying to content the poison within his own body so it won't reach the baby."  
Thorin’s heart filled with a new wave of affection for his dearest elf, even in his state, Thranduil was protecting their child at all cost.

“I have to induce labor."

"But Thranduil is still only eight months pregnant...!"

"And yet if I don't do it right now, the child will die. Thranduil’s life is fading due the holding of the venom in his heart. Once I remove the baby, he’ll be able to fight against the poison, let’s pray for Mahal to help him win the battle against it."

Thorin felt icy sweat running through his body, it felt like being in a nightmare. “Do whatever it takes to safe them.”  
The apothecary dwarf ordered some assistance from the other healers that had been arriving, and for Ori to bring him the aloe vera unguent, Thranduil would certainly need it.

   
***

   
Countless hours passed by.

There was no sign of Thranduil waking up of his unconscious state. Thorin was beside the bed holding the elf’s now icy-cold hand tightly.

“My lord, don’t you want to eat anything?” A servant pointed at the untouched tray full of food forgotten in the nightstand. “My lord…?” But Thorin ignored the words directed to and remind mumbling something, eyes closed. The servant left the kings alone after closing the door.

Thorin was whispering an elvish poem, one Thranduil had taught him about Beren and Luthien and their never ending love.

“…There Beren came from mountains cold, and lost he wandered under leaves, and where the Elven-river rolled He walked alone and sorrowing. He peered between the hemlock-leaves, and saw in wonder flowers of gold...”

Thorin gasped when Thranduil’s eyelids opened slowly; the elf seemed lost for a moment before moving the hand to his belly pitifully.

“No…! Don't touch it.”

Terror draw in Thranduil's facade when his eyes reached to see his now flat belly, smeared with a thick herbal substance upon a great fresh scar.

"Thorin... where is...?"

The dwarven king put a soothing hand upon his pale cheek. "Shh..." Thorin touched Thranduil's forehead with his own, smiling tenderly. "He's beautiful..."

"He...?"

Thorin nodded and dried the tears of joy that were sprouting in his husbands orbs.

"Aye, want to meet him?"

The effusiveness in which Thranduil nodded made Thorin chuckle. After helping him to find a sitting position in the mattress comfortable enough for his wound, the dwarf went to the wooden crib that had been placed beside their bed.

Thranduil's heart skipped a beat when Thorin laid in his awaiting arms a baby carefully wrapped up in a blanked.

He was beyond beautiful.

The pale skin contrasted with the rosy chubby cheeks. The little hair he had, was nearly as blond as his own, and the tiny pointed ears were showing up graciously.

"Thorin... he..."

"He's perfect, I know." Thorin sat down in the bed beside Thranduil, allowing him to lean on his broad shoulder, still mesmerized to hold their son in his arms. A whimper announced that the child had woken up. When opened his eyes, Thranduil's heart filled with infinite happiness. His eyes were blue, crystal blue, and Thranduil would swear to the Valar he haven't seen anything as marvelous, during his long years of existence.

" _Mae govannen, henig_." The baby smiled as if greeting back his father.

"Óin has assisted you in labor," Thorin explained while touching the baby's cheek.

A fear invaded Thranduil all of the sudden. "Is he going to be alright? He's so little..."

"Well, according to Óin, this little one is in good health and soon will gain the weight he needs. He's strong, like his ada." Thorin turned to Thranduil, "Thank you." Then placed a kiss on his lips, a kiss of gratitude and immense love. "For gifting me with your love first, and now with this little miracle."

Thranduil shook his head, "If anyone here has to be grateful, it's me, you gave me everything I ever wanted Thorin..." There was a meaningful pause then, the elf's expression shifted into sorrow. "It saddens my heart he is the only child will ever have..."

"Do not feel grief, _amrâl_ , not now or in the years to come. Feel only love, love for this child who's a blessing, the greatest blessing we could have ever asked for. This baby shall be the future and hope of our kingdoms."

Thranduil placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead, now with a smile planted on his fine features. "And as always, I regret to admit you are but right, Thorin."

Little by little, Thranduil's eyelids close sending him into a peaceful sleep. A knock on the door reminded Thorin he hadn't announced yet the elf's recovery. Óin came in, and with great joy Thorin told him the wonderful news of his waking. The apothecary dwarf recommended more rest for the elven king to regain strength, so Thorin took the baby once more in his hands rocking him back to sleep while singing him a dwarvish lullaby. 

   
***

   
Thranduil was staring at the child with a dreamy expression in his face.

"He looks exactly like you, which I can't be more grateful for." Thorin's eyes were also staring at the baby, who kept opening and closing his tiny fists as for wanting to grab anything his hand would reach -namely their hair locks-.

"Silly, you're the most handsome being I have ever laid eyes on." Thorin blushed a little at the casual proclamation. "Oh look, apparently he has your personality...! No, no, my child, don't pull your ada's hair again." Thorin quirked a brow at his husband demanding an explanation. "He's as stubborn as you are."

"Oh don't listen to your ada, I'm not strong-headed, he is." Thranduil pocked him playfully with the elbow and then both laughed.

Then Thranduil took the feeding bottle and started to feed their baby. Thorin thought he could spend the rest of his life looking at this image in front of him; his husband was glowing in happiness, and any trade of pain he could be feeling due the wounds was forgotten when had his child in his arms. Which made Thorin remember, they didn't give the baby a name yet. According to Thranduil, elfs chose their own names given the time, however, Thorin wondered how could possibly work if the child wouldn't be able to pronounce a single word for at least... a year?

"Do you want to hold him?"

Thorin nodded, welcoming with a smile the newborn in his awaiting arms. While Thranduil went back to rest in bed, he moved to the balcony, rejoicing in the magnificent view of the forest in spring time.

"Can you see it? There, far, far away, is where your ada used to live. Your aunt and cousin will arrive soon to meet you- ohh!" A strong wind coming from west took Thorin by surprise. "There, there, don't be afraid, your father is here to protect you." But the baby seemed far from being afraid, if something, happy? "Wait, what is this? What did you grab?"

Apparently the baby had catch a leaf the wind brought, Thorin tried to remove it from his fist but he was gripping it tightly. Then, the child started to agitate the leaf trying to catch his father's attention with it.

"You look so blissful! Is it because of this leaf you're showing to me?" The baby kept moving the leaf even more. "You like it, don't you?" Then the baby squealed in merriness. As if having an epiphany, Thorin pronounced the word in elvish. " _Legolas_." Another squeal, but this time even louder. "Legolas, Legolas." The baby seemed to love the word because every time Thorin would say it, screamed in joy. "Could it be...?"

"Thranduil! Think I have a name for him!"

Thranduil turned to Thorin who had approached with shinning eyes. "He has chosen his name already! Right, Legolas?" The baby kept squealing in delight. Thranduil played with the name in his tongue, it was beautiful and unique; like their baby.

"Do you like it, Legolas?" There was no more doubt judging by his wide smile. "My dear little _green leaf_!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so emotional right now.... This is my ultimate head canon, Legolas being son of Thorin and Thranduil... :')
> 
> There's only one more chapter to go....


	30. EPILOGUE

The sound of a glass of wine crashing against the floor resounded in the chamber. They couldn't care less about it right now though, if anything, the smell of the finest wine of Dorwinion ignited their desire for the other even more. 

"Hmm...!" 

Only nonsensical whimpers would leave from the elf's mouth. Even if he would try to pronounce a word, he wouldn't be able to since his mouth was occupied being kissed with devotion. His lover, avidly, had sneaked his tongue in, and was doing that thing with the tip that always turned him on. Every corner was explored hungrily, not giving him a rest to breathe, but anyway, who would want to breathe right now? That was certainly over rated…

An expert hand had travelled to his crotch and almost painfully, squeezed the sensitive hot flesh.

“Ahh…!”

“Shh…! They'll hear us.” Thorin pointed out barely hiding a grin. No one should be around that part of the Mountain right now, still, the dwarven king loved teasing his husband on how loud he was when intimate.

“And whose fault would it be?? Now, silence and kiss me.”

“Your wishes are my command, my king.”

Thranduil ignored the mockery tone at his command, leaning in once more to kiss his husband with equal desire. Moments like this were treasured by the couple, since were rare due their duties, and Thranduil was not willing to spend another minute without making love with Thorin, no sir.

The elf found himself being lifted up and seated on the dressing table by strong arms, that wasn’t the most comfortable of the places but that would do. From his part, Thorin didn’t lose time himself either, starting to undo the buttons that were hindering his advances. A chuckle drew his attention.

“What?”

“I can see our reflection.” Thranduil pointed with the head at the mirror in the other side of the room. A full length mirror was showing their entangled limbs shamelessly.

“You have a twisted mind, amrâl…” And right when Thorin was about to finally reveal his lovers beautiful skin, found himself being kicked off to the floor.

“Oi...!”

It took Thorin a second to understand the reason why he had been drawn away violently.

“Ada! Papa!” An almost three year old elfling stepped into the room rushing towards them with a wide smile.

Legolas was the spitting image of Thranduil; fine features, crystal-blue eyes, long blond straight hair, even the pointed ears were alike. However, personality trades speaking, the child was hundred per cent Thorin. Thranduil usually complained about the resemblance between the two; stubborn and with certain disdain for rules, but also kind and caring like no other, those last two though, would only be mentioned inwardly.

“Hey, little one, come here.” Thorin quickly opened his arms in welcome, lifting his son up, while giving a moment to Thranduil to adjust his clothes and return to his flawless regal state. From the distance, could hear Dwalin panting hard, apparently had been running after the prince through all Erebor.

“I tried to stop him but he’s a smart kid.” Dwalin shook his head out of frustration.

“Of course he is.” Thranduil lifted his chin up proudly.

“Warned the prince how busy you'd be but...” 

“Busy?” Legolas asked tilting his head innocently.

There were daggers in Thranduil's eyes but Dwalin would ignore them, at the end of the day they deserved this, sneaking out of their office without advising any of the guards where they'd be had to be somehow punished.

"Your ada and I were discussing about having a picnic beside the river this next week to celebrate your birthday."

Thranduil thanked inwards Thorin's ability to improvise. Legolas liked being surrounded by the forest as much as his elven progenitor, although the dwarven blood running through his veins was undeniable since Erebor was his favorite place in Middle Earth.

"Elë!" Legolas clung to Thorin in excitement. Quietly, Dwalin left the chambers, giving some privacy to the royal family. 

Pursing his lips while looking at his son's ruffled hair, Thranduil approached. "This is not a look for a prince, Legolas, for the love of the Valar, what do you do with this hair of yours?"

Thorin fought against the laugher, there were things that would never change, and he was more than pleased with that. "Come here, little boy, let's fix this before your ada leaves you without desert today." Then, father and son sat on the wide bed, Legolas trying to stay still whereas Thorin was combing his hair -again-, leaving a beautiful braid in his golden mane.

"There, let's see if your mane remain tidy with this braid."

"Ada look! I look like papa!" The elfling claimed in excitement after observing the reflection of the braid in the mirror. "Dolz...ekh" Legolas tried, getting an affectionate pat on the top of his head from Thorin. The little boy was trying his best to learn both Sindarin and Khuzdul, he was smart, and with time would be fluent in both languages without a problem, at the end of the day, he was to be the heir of both realms.

"Tell us, son, why were you looking for us? Thought you were in the kitchens helping your hobbit friend Bilbo-"

The elfling nodded effusively, "Aye! Bilbo's sweets are yummy but I like the bow papa gave me better."

The dwarf knew was in trouble even before Thranduil addressed to him, those narrowing eyes could only mean one thing.

"Thorin?"

"The other day, when we went to Mirkwood, Legolas was admiring the elven guard, specially Glorfindel's bow so... I thought it would be a nice gift."

"He is not even three."

"He'll be in a couple of days."

"Still..."

Meanwhile Legolas had gone to his own bedroom -which was beside theirs-, and took the bow. It was made of wood, beautifully crafted with green leafs painted on the handle.

"Look ada!! Look what papa gave me!"

Thranduil quirked a brow, trying to find a flaw to the object, Thorin smirked proudly when his husband found none.

"I'm still not pleased with the idea of my son having a weapon at such young age, even if made of harmless arrows."

Thranduil picked up Legolas this time, who was holding tightly the bow toy while his eyelids fell shut. The parents observed in silence the tender scene of their dear son falling asleep with matching smiles.

"Look at him, Thorin, he is still so little..., my dear little leaf..." Long fingers were caressing the child's cheeks tenderly. Thranduil had a hopeless expression drawn in his fine features, it were in moments like this when he allowed himself to leave the stoic mask aside, when they were only Thorin and Thranduil, and not the kings of a powerful Kingdom.

"He is... but he must learn to defend himself as soon as possible. We live difficult times, Thranduil."

It was true, and the elf knew it, still, wanted to kept his son oblivious of this as long as possible. There wasn't an imminent peril, but more like a growing darkness sneaking in slowly in the corners of Middle Earth.  

"I was about his age when my father gave me a wooden sword." There was a trade of nostalgia in Thranduil's voice, as if accepting that, after all, Thorin was right once again in his choice.

"So you're not mad?"

"I am."

Thorin eyes widen in surprise, but before he could assure once more that the bow was perfectly harmless, Thranduil added. "Because I'll have to wait a little longer..."

"What? Oh...!" The mischief smile coming from the elf explained it all.

 

***

   
They couldn't have asked for a better day; the sun was shining up in the blue sky whereas a warm breeze caressed their faces pleasantly. The Royal family went to celebrate the third anniversary of their beloved son beside the river alongside with their dwarven friends. A big strawberry cake baked by Bilbo had been served for everybody's content, being Bombur the one to eat the last double seized slice.

After everyone had their belly full, it was time for the proper celebration. Legolas wanted to play with his new bow, and since he was the apple of everybody's eyes, all agreed to join the game. The elfling looked impossibly happy wearing his new beautiful green archery robes, Thranduil's gift for his birthday.

"Oh!! You hit me!" Thorin growled loudly before falling on the grass dramatically beside Dwalin and Nori's bodies, a sucker arrow stick in their hearts. Legolas run towards his father, giggling, celebrating his victory.

"I win papa...!" Claimed once was beside Thorin.

"Oh son... I'm almost dead... but... before I die, you get... tickles!!"

Legolas found himself being the target of Thorin's unexpected tickling attack, the dwarf wasn't to be merciful, making his son crawl in the ground in laughter in front of everybody. "Ahh! Papa stop...! Ada heeeelp."

Thranduil tutted few meters away, "Like father like son." Balin nodded with fondness, it was a delight to see the royal family these happy, without the heavy weight that was ruling the Kingdom, even if for a day.

Once Thorin won the tickling battle -leaving Legolas out of breath of laughter-, approached to his husband carrying Legolas in a piggy back style. Thranduil was finishing a small flower crown made of wild red roses.

"Ada, this is very pretty!" The child exclaimed mesmerized by the beauty of the crown.

"Here," Legolas found his cheeks flustered when his dear ada, placed the little crown upon his head. It matched him, perfectly. "Now you look like a real prince worth of this great Kingdom."

Thorin's heart melted when Legolas hugged Thranduil and placed a soft kiss on his pale cheek, then, turned to him lifting his arms so Thorin could pick him up again. "Thanks to you too, papa." Another tender kiss was placed on the bearded cheek.

After that, Legolas went back where Dwalin and company were, starting to play once again with a wide mischief grin planted in his face.

"Does he never gets tired?" Thorin wondered quirking a brow.

"He will, soon, he's still a kid after all."

Thorin took a seat beside his husband pulling him closer, and taking the chance that everyone was distracted by their son's game, the dwarf stole a quick kiss from those soft lips so loved.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my husband aside of the fact that I'm desperately in love with him?"

"Hm... you have a way with words, dwarf, using them against me to seduce me, it's no fair game." Thranduil simply added while returned the attention by rubbing the tip of his noose against the bearded cheek.

From the distance, Ori observed the tender gesture, a sad smile drew on his still young features.

"My heart saddens when I remember little Legolas won't have any brothers or sisters to play with..."

Balin considered the words for a moment. Dwarfs usually had several children, they meant merriness and joy to the families, and were treasured upon anything else. Balin remembered how years ago, when Legolas was born, Thorin and Thranduil told them about Galadriel's prophecy of having only one child. In spite of her words, the white-bearded dwarf was still hopeful, maybe to a fault, the future could be changed, and hope is precisely the last thing they should lose, after all, they would have a lifetime together. 

Eventually, Legolas returned, tired but happy, still wearing the flower crown now graciously misplaced in his forehead. The tiredness of the day had reached him finally, so went lay down on Thranduil's lab. He always did it when felt sleepy since there wouldn't be a better place to be that in his parents loving embrace.

"Want to sleep a bit?" The elven king questioned while placing a soothing hand upon the sleepy face of his son.

The child shook his head, resisting to the heaviness of his eyelids. "Want to play some more..."

Thranduil rolled eyes at the stubbornness of his son. Meanwhile, Thorin had gone to look for something important, he had said, returning with a familiar case after some minutes.

Dwarf and elf exchanged a knowing smile before Thorin sat down beside them. Thranduil closed his eyes and rested his weight on the tree trunk, a ghost of a smile drew in his face in anticipation.

When Thorin's fingers reached the strings, the notes of the harp started to sound. Thranduil felt at peace. Legolas paced breathing entwined beautifully with the melody of the harp, it seemed like it was part of the song even, as if somehow it has always belonged there.

All his heart was filled with Thorin's heartwarming music. For a split second, Thranduil found himself traveling until the very Valinor, rejoicing in the light of the Valar once again. He and Thorin would travel there, one day, crossing the Great Sea to live in harmony and peace leaving the perils of Middle Earth. When? Would remind unknown, since both felt still ingrained with the soil beneath their feet. Valinor will always be there waiting for them so there was no rush to go; their story in Middle Earth was still far from conclude.

While playing the strings of the harp, Thorin was looking at Thranduil with undying love and fondness, making sure to transfer his feelings to his beloved through the music.

And he did, because for Thranduil, that music would be... the most beautiful sound.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> Here it is... the final chapter... 
> 
> I feel emotional. For more a long, long time, this fic has been an important part of my life, I've put countless hours to create the plot but most of it, to write it down. it may not be perfect but I've put my heart and soul in it, that I promise. 
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker so the writing process has been hard, more than expected even, but think it pays off, at least to me.
> 
> Finally, want to thank YOU, the readers of this story, specially the ones who has been supporting my fic by sending me wonderful comments, I treasure them, dearly. They've given me the strengh to continue with this adventure and for me to not give up. 
> 
> Long live to the Thorinduil ship!!
> 
> Oh! And by the way, I have a new fic project 'Where the road then takes me' you may want to check out, it's also Thorinduil (of course lol), hope you'll like it as well :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11044329/chapters/24619596


End file.
